JUSTICIA Z
by GuerreraSayajin7
Summary: Resumen: U.A Debido a los eminentes peligros que acechan al planeta Tierra, Kamisama toma la decisión de reunir a las personas más fuertes del universo para que se enfrenten a ellos; creando un equipo denominado: "Justicia Z". ¿Lograran vencer estos guerreros a los villanos que lleguen a la Tierra? (Celos, Batallas, Venganza, Romance y mucho mas…)
1. El Precio de un Alma

EDADES:  
Goku (20 años) Milk (18 años) Vegeta (22 años) Bulma (20 años) Krillin (20 años) N° 18 (19 años) Goten (19 años) Bra (19 años) Trunks (19 años) Pan (19 años) Yamcha (21 años)

A medida que vaya introduciendo más personajes, también les agregare información acerca de ellos.

**Capitulo 1: El Precio de un Alma**

Todo el planeta Anodyne, ubicado en la Galaxia del Sur, se encontraba expectante con la que sería la ceremonia de herencia. Uno de los más importantes sucesos para esta raza guerrera, el cual consistía en que las dos descendientes del trono batallarían por obtener a Enraiha, una mística y legendaria espada. Solo el combatiente más digno podría tenerla bajo su dominio. En medio del coliseo (situado en el centro del mundo y con estilo medieval) se encontraba el rey Ox Satan comenzando con la tradición.

-¡Saludos, pueblo de Anodyne!- Grito con emoción ganándose la atención del público.-Estoy seguro que todos conocen el motivo de esta reunión… Hoy mis dos hijas se disputaran a la poderosa Enraiha, que después de más de mil años será otorgada a una de las dos descendientes reales… Trayendo honor y vehemencia a nuestra raza guerrera- Todos los presentes celebraban en las gradas.-Ahora llamaremos a mi primera hija… Ayano-

Cuando su nombre fue llamado, la princesa Ayano salió por una gran puerta ubicada en las esquinas del lugar revelando a una chica de alrededor unos 20 años, cabello largo plateado, ojos color café (Común de todos los Anoditas), vestía un traje de batalla que solo podía usar la realeza. Esta armadura tiene color rojo oscuro como color predominante también algunas partes naranja y piezas de color negro, básicamente, se compone de tres partes diferentes: el pectoral, guantes y unas botas. El peto no tiene hombreras, revelando los hombros, y se extiende hasta cubrir lo largo de sus piernas. Era simplemente hermosa. Camino hacia donde se encontraba su padre mientras saludaba a los espectadores, quienes no paraban de reconocer su belleza. Al llegar frente al hombre, se inclino ante él en forma de reverencia, después miro a sus súbditos y alzo su mano derecha, mostrando así sus intenciones de ganar.

-Ahora llamaremos a mi pequeña hija… Milk-hablo con una sonrisa mirando como una de las puertas se abría y mostraba a la chica.

A diferencia de las mujeres del planeta Anodyne, ella tenía el cabello y los ojos color azabache. Según la leyenda aquella que nace con la melena y los ojos color noche, era la reencarnación de la diosa Chikiniana, hermosa y poderosa. Mientras la joven princesa se acercaba a su familia, saludaba delicadamente a la multitud, quienes no paraban de admitir su inconfundible belleza. Si bien, Ayano era hermosa, pero no superaba a su hermana. La pelinegra vestía una armadura del mismo modelo que su rival, solo que era de color azul y negro. Al llegar frente a su padre, se inclino ante él en forma de reverencia, después miro a sus súbditos y alzo su mano derecha, declarando así el orgullo que tenia por su raza.

-¡Es hora de comenzar! ¡A sus posiciones!-manifestó el gran sujeto al momento de regresar a su trono. -¡La plataforma!- En ese mismo instante la arena empezó a temblar. Ambas mujeres se elevaron unos metros del suelo, observando cómo emergía dicha plataforma. (Se parecía a la del torneo de Cell). Después de un pequeño lapso, volvieron a poner los pies sobre el suelo.

-Las reglas son las siguientes…-anuncio Ox Satan.- Quien caiga de la plataforma, toque el suelo, mate a su oponente o decida rendirse se convertirá automáticamente en el perdedor…-

-Descuida Hermanita-menciono Ayano con desprecio.-Te dejare vivir…-frunció el ceño al obtener como respuesta un leve gruñido.- _¡Ya verás que esta vez te venceré!... Te dejare en vergüenza como lo has hecho conmigo todos estos años… siempre eres la más fuerte e inteligente, la preferida de papá… Pero eso cambiara hoy, cuando tenga bajo mi dominio a Enraiha…_-pensó con amargura. –Te odio…-susurro débilmente.

-¡Lista para pedir misericordia!-bromeo la otra chica de forma competitiva.-Solo has que valga la pena…-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos; esto causo euforia en la otra mujer, quien empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía.

-¡COMIENCEN!- vocifero el rey antes de que sonara el cañón que anunciaba la apertura de las batallas.

-Rrrggg… ¡Te hare pedazos!-grito Ayano colérica en el momento en el que impacto su puño en la cara de Milk haciendo que esta caiga. Siguió golpeándola, incluso sonrió, creyó que para su hermana sería inútil defenderse de su fuerza y velocidad.

Todos los habitantes estaban sorprendidos. La pequeña princesa no hacia ningún movimiento. Pero fue sorpresa para muchos, especialmente para Ayano, cuando la pelinegra sonrió. –Eso es todo lo que tienes-formulo antes de darle un rodillazo en el vientre de su oponente, sacándole el aire a la chica de cabellos plateados…

Milk se piso de pie.-Has mejorado, sin duda… pero no creo que sea suficiente para que me ganes…-esta declaración hizo enfurecer aun mas a la otra mujer, quien arrebatadamente se lanzo en contra de su rival. Lanzaba patadas y golpes que la más joven esquivaba con un amago de facilidad. -¡Muy bien tu frustración está sacando lo mejor de ti!-continuo la pelinegra alejándose un poco de su hermana, quedando frente a frente a una distancia de más o menos 10 metros.

Toda la multitud estaba impresionada, gritaban por la maravillosa pelea de sus princesas. Era la batalla más emocionante que podían observar. Todos los habitantes del planeta eran fuertes y poderosos, pero nunca como aquellos de elite.

Ambas corrieron hacia la otra, chocaron sus puños al mismo tiempo, empujándose con fuerza entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos cedía, tenían su mirada fija en la otra, con la diferencia de que Ayano tenía una mueca de enojo en su rostro, mientras la otra tenía una sonrisa divertida. En breves instantes dejaron eso y comenzaron a luchar (Esquivando y dando golpes). Saltaron hacia tras, pero tan rápido como se separaron volvieron a batallar. En un momento de distracción Milk recibió un golpe en la mejilla que provoco un rasguño en su delicada piel. Siguieron el combate, se movían tan rápido que no se lograban ver y los impactos de los golpes se podían sentir con las vibraciones que estaba sufriendo la arena. Volaron hacia el cielo y allí continuo su pelea. Algunos minutos después, la mujer de 20 años dio una patada a la otra, tan fuerte que por poco la hace caer de la plataforma. Está frunció el ceño y voló cerca donde su hermana propinándole un puño aun mas fuerte generando que cayera e hiciera un cráter en la plataforma.

-¡Ahora se está poniendo divertido!-expreso Milk dándole la espalda a su contrincante. -¿No lo crees, hermanita?-siguió estaba vez limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre que se escapaba del rasguño de su mejilla.

-¡Creo que dejara de serlo para ti!-recito con burla Ayano en el momento en el que aprisionaba a su hermana por detrás evitando que se moviera.

-¡La verdad es que si!-aseguro sorprendiendo a su oponente.-Porque este juego ya termino-asevero cuando se zafó con fuerza de ese agarre y dio una patada a la chica que la envió directamente al suelo fuera de la plataforma.

-¡LA BATALLA HA TERMINADO! ¡LA GANADORA ES MILK!-anuncio el rey con orgullo.

-No te lo tomes a mal… eres muy fuerte…-opino la pelinegra acercándose al lugar en donde estaba su hermana.-_Vaya… creo que la golpeé más fuerte de lo que esperaba…-_reflexiono al ver que aun no podía ponerse de pie_.-_¿Qué tal si entrenamos juntas la próxima vez?- interrogo largándole la mano, pero Ayano la rechazo.-Entonces… déjame ayudarte…-propuso pero suspiro en el momento de ver que la otra joven había perdido el conocimiento. Quiso ayudarla, pero su padre la interrumpió. -Ven a tomar la espada legendaria…- La pelinegra camino lentamente al lugar en donde se encontraba el trono del rey.

_-¡¿Qué pasa con esto?! Tanto escándalo y solo parece una simple espada…-_pensó cuando la tuvo entre sus mano. Para su sorpresa cuando la toco sintió que se volvió una con Enraiha, de su mano y alrededor de la espada empezó a emanar un poderoso fuego. –No entiendo… No siento que este fuego me haga daño, es algo tan cálido…-susurro viendo esa arma.

-¡H-Hija!-hablo Ox Satan asustado mirándola fijamente.-T-Tus ojos son…- Ella extrañada levanta la espada frente a su rostro para verse con el reflejo de la reluciente arma. Se sorprendió aun más que su padre… sus ojos se volvieron del color de aquel hermoso fuego. Sonrió.

-¡Enraiha estaba esperando por muchos años aquella persona poderosa digna de ella!-declaro uno de los consejeros del rey.-Según la leyenda, cada mil años un descendiente real podría tener a esta poderosa espada, pero solo uno podrá hacerse uno con ella, obteniendo así una fuerza descomunal tanto personal como con la espada… ¡Y es usted mi lady Milk! ¡Es usted la elegida de Enraiha!-

-¡Enraiha!-mascullo la chica. –_Creo que va a ser interesante…-_

Todo el pueblo celebraba, nunca antes en sus vidas ni en la historia del planeta se había registrado un evento así. Nunca Enraiha, la poderosa Enraiha había encontrado a alguien digno de ella. Pese a la felicidad de todos, existía una chica que miraba con desprecio el suceso anterior…

-_Va veras… "Hermanita" me la pagaras…-_pensó Ayano con soberbia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN OTRO LADO DEL UNIVERSO  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos automóviles última tecnología, transitan a gran velocidad en medio de una carretera que conduce a la montaña Paoz. Uno de los vehículos iba ligeramente adelantado del otro.

-Evita pasar vergüenza Yamcha-objeto un chico de cabellos alborotados, quien piloteaba un auto color rojo metalizado. (Iba más adelantado que el otro).-Observa mi velocidad…-continuo con las manos sobre el volante.

-Estas bromeando Goku, sigo en segunda velocidad…-manifestó Yamcha a través de los comunicadores que contenía cada auto.-Espero que tengas hambre…-

-¡Como lo supiste!- contesto el joven Sayajin de 20 años.

-¡No es muy difícil saberlo! Siempre tienes hambre-revelo un pequeño hombre escaso de cabello, quien era el copiloto y mejor amigo de "Goku".

-Jeje es verdad Krillin-anuncio el sujeto del otro auto (Color verde brillante).-Si tienes hambre… Entonces comete mi polvo.-continuo moviendo la palanca de cambios aumentando su velocidad a una muy superior, que incluso supero a su compañero.

-¡No hice estas maquinas para que jugaran! ¡Tontos!-protesto una hermosa mujer de cabellos azul, quien había abordado el auto verde para estar cerca de su novio.- ¡Ustedes actúan como niños de 10 años!-prosiguió con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Los niños no pueden conducir!-rectifico Yamcha con una sonrisa divertida que dedico a su chica.

-¡Tu tampoco abuela!-replico Goku con gracia causando risa en sus amigos, pero una total humillación para la peliazul.

-Rrrggg ¡Idiota!-grito siniestramente mientras posaba sus delicadas manos en el volante.

-¡Bulma no! Para…-formulo el ex ladrón del desierto con miedo a través de los comunicadores.- ¡No por favor!- Los pasajeros del otro carro se miraron confundidos. Pero su expresión paso a ser de sorpresa cuando vieron a sus amigos conducir en reversa.

-¡Para su información YO la gran Bulma Briefs no necesito de una licencia para conducir! ¡Ese estúpido supervisor no conoce mis habilidades a fondo!-confeso con ira quedando al mismo nivel que sus otros amigos.-¡Además, yo… SOY UNA HERMOSA JOVENCITA!-grito colérica empujando su auto contra el otro, haciendo que este se desvié un poco del asfalto.

-¡¿Qué estás loca?!-gritaron ambos hombres. En ese instante Yamcha pudo volver a tener el control del vehículo, dando tiempo a que su amigo volviera al pavimento.

-¿Quieres hacerlo interesante? El último que llegue al campamento tiene que cocinar-dijo Yamcha.

-De acuerdo… Quiero pastel de manzanas-Anuncio el individuo pisando el acelerador.

-¡¿Todo esto es necesario?!-cuestiono la mujer más calmada pero su voz estaba llena de tedio.

-Si… A menos que no quieras ir a la montaña Paoz y quizá hacer algo divertido-contesto su novio mirándola con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Sabes que Kamisama nos reunirá muy pronto… Esta será nuestra única oportunidad para pasar el fin de semana sin que entrenen.-argumento la científica.

-Sí pero…-formulo el individuo, sin embargo se alerto al ver por su espejo retrovisor a su compañero intentando sobrepasarlos.- ¡No lo lograras Goku!- acelero aun mas.

El hombre de cabellos alborotados observo por uno de sus espejos laterales a una especie de capsula que estaba a punto de colisionar contra él y tan rápido como pudo la esquivo.

-¡Cuidado Yamcha una nave!-previno el chico. Esto permitió que el otro conductor prestara atención al objeto que paso por su lado a gran velocidad. En unos breves instantes dicha nave se estrello en el suelo. Los guerreros se acercaron a gran velocidad para inspeccionar aquel raro elemento. Al llegar frente a lo que sea que aterrizo, se bajaron de sus vehículos y caminaron hacia él.

-Parece ser una nave de escape…-hablo Bulma observando la maquina frente a ella.

-Creen que sea otro… Sayajin?-interpelo con temor el más bajo de todos.

-No lo creo… esta nave es muy diferente al modelo en el que Vegeta, Trunks, Goten y yo llegamos a la tierra… Esto es más ovalado…-garantizo el Sayajin.

-Entonces si no es… ¿Qué podrá ser? No se parece a ninguna capsula de las que fabrica Bulma y su padre-opino Yamcha muy pensativo. En ese instante, la nave empezó a dividirse dispersando humo a su alrededor y revelando una capsula un poco más pequeña.

-Hay alguien ahí…-comento Goku al sentir un Ki elevado proveniente de esa nave.

-¡No reconozco este diseño! Mi papá y yo estábamos tratando de hacer capsulas de escape, pero no son como esta- hablo Bulma acercándose más y poniendo una mano sobre el objeto, la cual quito rápidamente al sentir una diminuta descarga electica. – ¡Auch!-vocifero sobando su mano derecha.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Lo que está ahí adentro es fuerte y es posible que este desorientado! ¡Debe de ser peligroso!-declaro el de cabello alborotado provocando que sus amigos se alejaran unos metros. La capsula empezó a vibrar haciendo que se despeguen los dos extremos, revelando a una hermosa figura detrás del humo.

_-¿Q-Que paso? ¿Pude escapar de esos malditos jetray?-_pensó la nueva invasora del planeta mientras abría lentamente los ojos.- _¿Eeh? ¿Cielo azul?… En que planeta caí…-_ trato de llevar sus manos a su rostro para tratar de desviar los rayos de luz, pero le fue inútil, sus extremidades superiores estaban inmovilizadas debido a unas largas esposas que iban de su muñeca hasta poco antes del codo.-_Ahora recuerdo esos malditos me pusieron estas cadenas que controlan mi poder… ¡Maldición!... No podre invocar a Enraiha ni hacer uso de mi fuerza para defenderme si me encuentran, debo destruir esto…_-se impuso mentalmente poniéndose de pie, pudiendo observar la sombra de cuatro personas detrás de una delgada cortina de humo.

-¿E-Es peligroso?-pregunto la heredera de corporación capsula detrás de su novio.

-O realmente hermoso…-mascullo el Sayajin al ver a una delgada pelinegra delante de él. Se quedo anonadado, nunca antes en su vida había visto a alguien como ella. Tenía una capa negriazul tan larga hasta que llegaba a sus pies, su esbelto cuerpo estaba oculto tras de esa prenda, sus rasgos faciales eran delicados, tanto que por un instante creyó que su rostro fue tallado por los mismos dioses, su cabello tan largo y sedoso se dejaba llevar por el viento y aunque tenía el ceño fruncido pudo contemplar sus bellos ojos que le recordaron a la noche misma en luna llena. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con el comentario de su distraído amigo, nunca pensaron que él, el sujeto más indiferente a las mujeres pudiera simplemente halagar alguna.

_-¿Q-Quienes son estos?_-reflexiono la princesa de Anodyne frunciendo el ceño.- _¡Oh No! ¡Esos malditos jetray están aproximándose a este planeta! ¡Necesito quitarme estas malditas esposas! También debo advertirles a los habitantes de este lugar sobre el peligro que van a correr…-_

-Flaruso, angolia fes Anodyne… icopodi undo aliendisopes juans jetray… watana govenpro edno netapla edu alde xiagala ursdel… Hesu erenqui rivi aresan uhojda uquen yudenams a opruquita satars espodusis wuenra wa power ocom regueripta, isanta os ximantro bu distruyeins ostro netapla…- Emitió con preocupación la pelinegra que trataba de explicar la situación que estaban a punto de vivir. (Esto es lo que Milk trato de decir: "Saludos, Soy la princesa de Anodyne… he sido capturada por unos alienígenas llamados jetray… Yo provengo de un planeta de la galaxia del Sur… Si quieren vivir será mejor que me ayuden a quitarme estas malditas esposas que inutilizan mi poder como guerrera, esos canallas se aproximan y destruirán su planeta"…)

Los oyentes estaban petrificados, no habían entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo la joven mujer frente a ellos, pero aun así pudieron distinguir la preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Awww se ve tan linda cuando habla de esa forma…-confeso despistadamente Yamcha con sonrojo, pero recupero la compostura al recibir sobre su estomago un fuerte codazo de su novia.

-_No creo que estos sujetos comprendan lo que estoy diciendo.-_razono internamente.- ¡¿OQUI SEPARENTE?!-grito con frustración. (Esto es lo que Milk trato de decir: ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?!)

-Oye cálmate… ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-sugirió Krillin.

_-¡No puedo perder más mi tiempo aquí debo irme y liberarme de alguna forma! ¡Porque parece que todos los habitantes de este planeta son unos inútiles!-_La princesa camino hasta quedar frente al chico de cabellos alborotados que no había dejado de mirarla desde que la cortina de humo se disipo. –Sepudes tracotino eni oqui veradquitinesis…-Dicho esto, la extranjera voló rápidamente lejos del lugar. (Esto es lo que Milk trato de decir: "Después no digan que no les advertí"). Los cuatro quedaron observándola sorprendidos.

-¡S-Sabe volar como ustedes!-evidencio la peliazul.

-¡Es poderosa y muy hermosa!-confeso Krillin.

-¡Se dirige a la ciudad! ¡Sigámosla! ¡Esta desorientada, puede crear un desastre!-expuso Goku empezando a levitar.-¡Bulma convierte mi auto en una capsula y vete en el otro vehículo hacia la montaña Paoz, iremos en cuanto podamos! ¡Vámonos muchachos!-ordeno volando a toda velocidad en compañía de los dos humanos.

-¡Oigan!-vocifero la científica viendo tres puntos naranjas perdiéndose en el cielo.- ¡Esos idiotas! Siempre me abandonan por irse a buscar problemas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN LA CIUDAD MAS CERCA  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Debo buscar la forma de deshacerme de esto…-susurro la pelinegra en la terraza de un apartamento de 22 pisos.-_Vaya que edificios más extraños… Voy a decirles a estoy seres sobre los jetray, puede que estos puedan tomar en serio mi advertencia- _Salto como si nada y al momento de caer en la carretera creó un cráter en el pavimento.

-Flaruso, angolia fes Anodyne… icopodi undo aliendisopes juans jetray… watana govenpro edno netapla edu alde xiagala ursdel… Hesu erenqui rivi aresan uhojda uquen yudenams a opruquita satars espodusis wuenra wa power ocom regueripta, isanta os ximantro bu distruyeins ostro netapla…-Volvió a repetir las mismas palabras, pero esta vez alzo la voz para que todos los humanos pudieran oírla. Todas las personas al ver el alboroto que se formo en la calle debido a las constantes quejas de los conductores salieron a observar el motivo del daño de la vía. Vieron a una extraña pero hermosa mujer hablando un lenguaje desconocido para ellos. Al ver la cara de confusión de los espectadores, intento hacer gestos para mostrarles la gravedad del asunto, exhibió sus brazos pegados debido a la cadena de restricción de poder, pero la multitud relaciono esos movimientos con amenazas. La chica lo intento una vez más, se acerco a un hombre de alrededor 24 años, pero este saco su cámara y la fotografió, de forma que el flash cegó momentáneamente a la Anodita.

_-¡Arg! ¿Acaso me están atacando_?-se pregunto internamente.- _¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Fui muy amable con ellos! ¡Que se vayan al infierno!-_declaro para sí misma. A continuación, comenzó a golpear sus ataduras con el cemento para provocar algún quiebre, como no le fue posible, empezó a golpearlas con todo lo que se encontrara. Las personas asustadas con la fuerza descomunal de la pelinegra comienzan a correr y gritar temiendo por sus vidas.

-Aaah-grito en el momento de enviar un automóvil en dirección al tercer piso de un apartamento. No se detuvo. Golpeo con furia teléfonos públicos, bancas de cemento, postes de luz, paredes de edificios, las columnas de lo que parecía ser un establecimiento muy lujoso. Aun así, no pudo quedar en libertad. Momentos después, llegaron tres hombres con trajes naranja y el emblema de la tortuga.

Goku quedo sorprendido por la destrucción de la ciudad en tan solo unos minutos. Así que lanzo una patada directo a la chica que la envió con fuerza contra un muro.

-Lo siento, por lo general no golpeo a las mujeres pero no puedo permitir que destruyas a la ciudad…-

-¡_Ese tonto! ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearme?- _Milk se levanta rápidamente sin ningún tipo de lesión. Muy molesta salta sobre ese individuo para propinarle un buen golpe, pero este con suerte y un poco de dificultad pudo saltar lejos de donde estaba, salvándose del ataque. Esto no la detuvo, continuo persiguiéndolo intentando vengarse de la ofensa recibida anteriormente, pero él solo se limita a esquivarla.

-Toma esto-grito Yamcha desde el cielo al lanzar un Kame hame ha a la invasora. Esto estuvo muy lejos de por lo menos causarle un rasguño, pero pudo producir humo a su alrededor.

-Damiltocus sanugostas- Declaro en el momento en el que alzaba un automóvil con el pie y como si se tratara de un balón de futbol lo lanzo al sujeto que se encontraba en el aire (Esto quiso decir Milk: "Malditos gusanos"). Krillin rápidamente lanzo un Kienzan que dividió el objeto lanzado a la mitad protegiendo a su amigo de infancia.

-Es más fuerte de lo que parece-articulo Goku observando la hazaña de su amigo calvo. Sin embargo, debido a esta leve distracción recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo envió contra una casa. -¡Aaaah!-vocifero al ver que su oponente se acercaba con rapidez y le trataba de seguir golpeando. Él por instinto, lanzo un Kame Hame ha que la envió a 50 metros lejos de él y aterrizo contra un auto.

-_Vaya… Parece que este no es tan débil como los otros dos… Sé que no es todo su poder, pero aun así pudo rasguñar mi traje de combate-_sonrió, en mucho tiempo no encontraba un contrincante digno, en un instante su emoción por la lucha le hizo olvidar su propósito original.- Sokanekato…- se levanto. (Esto quiso decir Milk: "Interesante"). De nuevo empezó la lucha entre los pelinegros más poderosos que tocaron el planeta Tierra. Aunque los dos a su manera contenían su verdadero poder, pues Goku no quería lastimarla ni tampoco destruir a la ciudad y ella… solo quería jugar un poco, aunque casi todo su poder estuviera restringido en las cadenas que inmovilizaban sus manos. Ambos sonrieron, estaban disfrutando de la batalla hasta que Krillin la golpeo por detrás empujándola hacia un poste de luz.

-¡¿Estás bien Goku?!-pregunto el ex monje frente a él.

-¡Oye Krillin! ¡¿Por qué te metiste?! ¡Estábamos luchando! Además no es muy honroso atacar a alguien de espaldas…-asevero el Sayajin molesto. No sabía el por qué, pero sintió un ápice de enojo en aquella interrupción. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de ese momento, después de su lucha con Piccoro y Vegeta no había vuelto a experimentar la emoción de lo desconocido, la adrenalina de descubrir a un nuevo rival. Le agradaba la paz que reinaba en la Tierra desde hace 3 años, incluso, según él había desarrollado una especie de amistad con los que algún día fueron sus enemigos; pero no podía negar que le gustaba más la aventura.

-¿Eeh?... N-No me digas q-que te gusta esa chica…-recito el pequeño hombre sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿G-Gustar?... ¡CLARO QUE NO!- alego sonrojado, esto extraño aun mas a los alumnos del maestro Roshi. –Simplemente… mira-señalo con el dedo índice a la mujer, quien sostenía un autobús y lo lanzaba directo al calvo. Gracias a esta advertencia pudo librarse de un grave golpe, pero no se pudo evitar la colisión del vehículo frente a un teatro.

-¡etoso ica trumponen, infuestu enano!-exclamo la pelinegra caminando hacia los guerreros z (Esto quiso decir Milk: "Eso es trampa, estúpido enano").

-¿Qué? ¡Me dijo enano!-abucheo el ex monje indignado.- ¡Oye no te metas con mi estatura! ¡No soy ningún enano simplemente todos son más altos que yo!-

-¡No puedo creer que de todo lo que dijo, solo podamos entenderle cuando menciono el defecto de Krillin!-expresó Yamcha con diversión.- ¡Parece que enano significa enano en todos los lenguajes existentes!-

-¡Oye!-replico el tipo mencionado, pero fue interrumpido debido al fuerte temblor que sacudió la tierra por unos segundos, que fue ocasionado debido a que Milk volvió a golpear las esposas contra el suelo, pero esta vez obtuvo un resultado diferente. Había quebrado notablemente el objeto que le impedía moverse con facilidad.

_-¡Pude recuperar algo de mi poder…! Sé que no es suficiente para invocar a Enraiha pero si para lanzar energía_\- razono la pelinegra con una sonrisa de lado. Y sin previo aviso, lanzo continuamente esferas de energía (Muy parecidas al Kame hame ha) a sus "enemigos" del momento. Estos con mucha dificultad trataron esquivar los ataques que recibían.

Milk no pudo más. Se sentía muy cansada, antes de aterrizar en ese planeta había tratado de luchar con un ejército de jetray, no pudo recuperarse totalmente, aun así esas esposas, aun contenían su energía y sin darse cuenta mientras lanzaba su ataque recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Era evidente que no podía excederse de cierta cantidad de poder. Cansada y exhausta, desistió y se dejo caer de rodilla. Suspiro mirando sus brazos prisioneros.

-Destruirá toda la ciudad si no hacemos algo- observo el chico de cabello largo.

-No la dejare… No perderé esta pelea-declaro el Sayajin saliendo detrás de un autobús en compañía de sus amigos (Lo habían usado para resguardarse de las poderosas esferas de energía). Pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

-_¡Tal vez pelear no sea la solución!-_dijo telepáticamente el guardián del planeta. El joven entendió que era Kamisama quien le hablo y dijo a los dos terrícolas.- ¡No la ataquen!-

-¿Qué acaso no ves que es una amenaza?-interrogo Yamcha.

-Déjame intentarlo…-contesto Goku mientras caminaba hacia la chica quien se encontraba aun arrodillada, pero está al ver que se acercaba se levanto velozmente.

-¿Doka ciguteru?-amenazo Milk acumulando energía en sus manos, aunque estaba empezando a sentir la electricidad lastimándola. (Esto quiso decir Milk: "¿Qué pretendes?").

-Cálmate… Mi nombre es Kakaroto, pero puedes llamarme Goku como me dicen mis amigos…-trato de conciliar al ver a la chica a la defensiva.-¡No quiero hacerte daño! Solo quiero ayudarte…-comunico sacando un destornillador de su bolsillo. -¡Mira, voy a liberarte!- poso una de sus manos en las esposas de la mujer e introdujo el destornillador en las cadenas. –_Vaya… Me fue útil ayudar a Bulma a revisar los automóviles esta mañana, si no nunca habría traído esto en mi bolsillo._-Pensó orgulloso de su astucia hasta ahora descubierta.

-_Espero que lo logre…-_medito la mujer observando al hombre directamente a los ojos. Hábilmente las esposas se abrieron liberando sus menudos brazos. El impacto del elemento hacia el suelo provoco un fuerte sonido y su peso genero un hueco en el lugar en el que cayó.

_-¿Qué? Ella sostuvo e incluso peleo con este objeto tan pesado en sus manos_-dijo internamente Goku. -¡Ya está!-sonrió mirándola a los ojos.-Ahora tal vez podamos…-no pudo terminar su frase, pues ella rápidamente lo tomo de su camisa y lo atrajo a ella juntando sus labios con los de él.

-¿Qué? E-Esa chica esta besando a Goku- anuncio Krillin estupefacto. No creía lo que veía.

-E-Ese posiblemente es el primer beso de Goku…-menciono el ex ladrón del desierto con la misma expresión del calvo.- Y-Y fue con una chica candente… ¡Que suertudo!-Esto último lo dijo con un ápice de envidia.

El Sayajin aunque sorprendido correspondió a ese inesperado beso. Jamás en su vida había experimentado nada más cálido. Cabe destacar que quien lo besaba le llamaba mucho la atención, nunca antes se había interesado por las mujeres, pero ella era diferente… No solo le atraía su descomunal belleza, sino que también el hecho de que sabía luchar y él estaba consciente de que era muy poderosa… Tenía el presentimiento de que podían tener el mismo nivel de pelea. El beso se corto y él no fue el responsable. La pelinegra fue quien paro el contacto labial y lo empujo haciendo que él cayera sentado en el suelo.

-Si no deseas ser destruido, tendrás que dejarme en paz…-impuso con severidad la guerrera quien emprendió el vuelo, lejos de ellos. (Nota: La raza guerrera de Anodyne tenían la capacidad de adoptar en su dialecto cualquier idioma por medio del contacto labial… un beso). Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y aun mas Goku, quien quedo decepcionado mirando cómo se marchaba.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos?- interrogo el ex monje esperando a que sus dos compañeros salieran de su sorpresa.

-¡Vamos tras ella!-sugirió el chico de cabellos alborotados al ponerse de pie.

-¡Sabes aunque te haya besado no estás en la responsabilidad de ir tras ella!-hablo el novio de Bulma.-o… ¿Acaso quieres otro beso?-

-¡No sabemos quién es, de donde vino o cuáles son sus intenciones al estar en la Tierra! ¿Esa es una razón válida para ti, Yamcha?-argumento el Sayajin de espaldas, estaba totalmente rojo. Pero no quería ser motivo de burla para sus amigos ahora o… después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN UNA CAFETERÍA  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Milk se encontraba devorando todo el alimento que encontró en ese establecimiento. Obviamente estaba vacío, debido al alboroto de antes.

-¡Tengo mucha hambre! No he comido por más de 10 horas-confeso mordiendo una hamburguesa de queso.-Sabe bien… Mmm…-Después de terminar, prosiguió con una caja de palomitas. Estaba tan distraída nutriendo su cuerpo que no noto cuando tres hombres aparecieron detrás de ella.

-¡Sabe mejor si le quitas las envolturas!-propuso Krillin al observar la forma tan bestial en la que estaba comiendo.-¡Comes como Goku, como si no existiera el mañana!-ante este comentario el Sayajin se sonrojo ligeramente.-¿Seguro que no es una Sayajin como tú?- pregunto a su amigo. Ella se giro con enfado.

-¡_Otra vez quieren atacarme estos sujetos!... -_pensó tediosa y malhumorada. ¿Acaso todo el universo conspira para que ella no pueda comer tranquila? Ya que cuando la secuestraron no alcanzo a cenar en el palacio. -_ Espera, dijo Sayajin, tal vez si hay uno en este planeta, él pueda prestarme su nave espacial para que pueda regresar a casa…-_

-¿Qué sabes de los Sayajin, enano?-cuestiono amenazadoramente.

-¡Otra vez con eso! Ya te dije que yo no…-objeto el ex monje pero al escuchar un gruñido por parte de ella se asusto.-¡Cálmate! Somos amigos ¿Recuerdas?-continuo con una risa nerviosa sacudiendo las manos.

-¿Amigos?... desconozco el significado de eso en mi vocabulario.-sonrió de lado mientras acumulaba una esfera de energía en su mano derecha.- ¿Qué les hace pensar que seré su amiga?-

-Vaya esta chica tiene una actitud parecida a Vegeta…-comento Goku recordando que su antiguo enemigo le dijo lo mismo hace tres años. La joven dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos y estos retrocedieron un poco, temiendo la ira de la invasora.

-¿Con que propósito me liberaste? ¿Acaso deseas arrebatarme a Enraiha?-pregunto desafiante enfocando su atención a Goku.

-Y-Yo solo trataba de ser amable…-garantizo agitando las manos.

-¿Amable? ¡Já! No existe esa palabra en mi planeta, blematesacus… débil…-declaro con arrogancia.

-¡Pues aquí amable significa amable!-protesto Yamcha.-Y si quieres que sigamos siendo amables dinos… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué llegaste a este planeta?-exigió con confianza, sus amigos le miraron de reojo. Sabían que el ex ladrón del desierto era más fuerte que un humano promedio pero era insignificante para ella. La pelinegra suspiro. Bajo la guardia ante esos ruidosos seres y decidió que era oportuno que le hablara sobre la eminente amenaza que se dirigía hacia la Tierra.

-Soy Milk Ox Satan, la princesa de la raza más poderosa de la galaxia del Sur… Alrededor de 13 horas fui capturada por un ejército alienígena llamado jetray.-explico la joven haciendo desaparecer su gesto de enojo.-Ellos fueron quienes me encadenaron a esas esposas de restricción de poder… Mi padre había salido del planeta para explorar nuevos mundos, dejándome a cargo del reino… Mi hermana mayor…-hizo una pequeña pausa y su rostro adopto una mueca de dolor y decepción.-Ella fue quien puso en mi bebida el elixir del sueño provocando que me durmiera… Desperté 8 horas después y me encontraba encadenada en la nave de esos malditos jetray… Enojada, humillada y desorientada combatí con el ejército de esos monstruos para liberarme… Obviamente reconocí que estaba en desventaja numérica, por ello, aunque no me guste admitirlo tuve que huir… me adentre en una de las capsulas de escape… y supongo que después de eso cai en este horrible planeta… ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¡Eso es absurdo!- se cruzo de brazos. A los oyentes se les resbalo una gota de sudor al costado de su cabeza. -¡Hump! Como sea… Este planeta está amenazado con ser destruido, los jetray se dirigen hacia aquí… Es cuestión de minutos que lleguen tratando de raptarme de nuevo… y les aseguro que no se marcharan sin destruir este mundo…-Termino expectante de la reacción de su público.

-P-Pero… ¿Por qué te hicieron prisionera?-cuestiono con interés el chico de cabellos alborotados.

-No prisionera… Soy solo una compra-admitió con tristeza.-Antes de escapar de la nave… Escuche al jetray supremo decir que fue mi hermana quien me vendió a ellos, para vivir mis días como su sirviente… Fue mi propia familia quien le puso precio a mi alma-

-Entonces no iras con ellos…-hablo Goku caminando y deteniéndose frente a ella. –No si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto…-declaro poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no dices nosotros?-consulto el ex monje con una sonrisa. La pelinegra volteo y dirigió su mirada en el pequeño hombre.

-¡Enano! ¡No me has contestado! ¿Qué sabes de los Sayajin?-volvió a demandar la pelinegra.

-Otra vez con lo mismo…-formulo el calvo con los dientes apretados. Goku rio.

-Si no quieres que te llamen enano entonces preséntate…-sugirió el chico.

-Ay Goku… por qué la defiendes…-

-Si yo no supiera tu nombre también te llamaría enano, amigo-opino el hombre de cabello largo al recostar su brazo sobre la cabeza del bajo.

-Jeje… Verdad que si supieras su nombre dejarías de llamarlo así…-comento Goku mirándola a los ojos. Mientras Krillin intentaba alejarse de Yamcha.

-Eso no te lo aseguro…-mascullo la joven como respuesta.

-_En verdad sí que se parece a Vegeta…Si no dijera que pertenece a ese raro planeta, estaría seguro que es una Sayajin-_reflexiono al oír su respuesta.

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!-parloteo Milk enojada.-Solo lo diré una vez más… ¿Qué sabes de los Sayajin?-

-¡Él es uno!-el calvo señalo al sujeto.-Mi nombre es Krillin, para que lo sepas…-

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-interpelo con furia agarrando con rudeza la camisa de Goku y acercándolo a ella.

-Bueno… Tú no me lo preguntaste…-

-Arg… Dame tu nave espacial para que pueda salir de este planeta raramente azul y distraer a esos monstruosos insectos…-exigió impaciente.

-¡Oye! No dejare que te enfrentes a esto sola… Además las naves en las que llegamos vegeta y yo están destruidas.-respondió con determinación. Una fuerte explosión irrumpió una de las paredes del establecimiento, enviando a todos al suelo.

Después de unos segundos el humo se disipo revelando a un numeroso grupo de jetray. (Eran parecidos a un guerrero Kanassan en el especial de televisión, Bardock: "El padre de Goku". Por favor, busque una imagen para que se guíen.)

-¡ATRAPENLA!-ordeno el jetray supremo, pues se destacaba por su vestimenta. Al escuchar esto, los jóvenes sonrieron entre ellos, se levantaron y empezaron el ataque. Pudieron destruir una numerosa cantidad, sin embargo seguían apareciendo muchos más, hasta que Goku hizo un Kame hame ha destruyendo a más de la mitad, el resto huyo del lugar, parecía que su superior los llamaba hacia la nave.

-Lo… ¿Lo logramos?- cuestiono Yamcha indeciso al ver lo acontecido.

-¡Tontos! No debieron entrometerse, su osadía será castigada… su ciudad va a ser destruida-informo el jetray supremo por medio de un holograma que proyecto desde su nave espacial.

-Bueno… después de destruir una cafetería y una buena tienda de video juegos hemos logrado que lo que parece un horrible reptil espacial se prepare para vaporizar toda la ciudad…-manifestó Krillin con preocupación.

-Buen equipo-exclamo Yamcha al ver lo que provocaron.

-¡TU TIENES LA CULPA! TE ORDENE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ, ¿QUÉ NO RECUERDAS? PERO INSISTISTE EN SEGUIR SIENDO AMABLE-vocifero colérica la princesa al chico de cabellos alborotados.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-contesto en un tono similar al de ella.- Me golpeaste, me besaste, pero nunca te detuviste a mencionar que esos alienígenas tienen una gigantesca arma de partículas-recalco con enojo, se molesto mucho al ser acusado cuando en realidad era inocente.

-¡Estamos perdidos!-opino el hombre más bajo al contemplar la discusión.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritaron a la vez Krillin y Yamcha, ya que ellos en ningún momento pararon de pelear verbalmente.

-¡No importa cómo nos metimos en esto! Lo que realmente importa es que salvemos a la ciudad y destruyamos a esos sujetos.- propuso Goku. Todos asintieron. -¡Vamos hay una ciudad que salvar!- sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_DENTRO DE LA NAVE JETRAY  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tenemos que llegar a la sala de control, no nos queda mucho tiempo…-susurro Milk a sus compañeros. Ahora ellos silenciosamente avanzaban por los pasillos de la nave, sin ser vistos. –Te pido una disculpa…-reconoció la mujer mirando fijamente al chico de cabellos rebeldes.

-No te preocupes por eso… Lamento haberte gritado también.-

-Y de nuevo… Eres muy amable.-al decir esto ella le dedico una radiante y sincera sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había aterrizado en ese planeta. Él quedo cautivado y al darse cuenta de ello se sonroja levemente.-En mi mundo solo Zero me mostro tanta gentileza…-

-Bien, todo es diferente aquí…-aseguro con delicadeza y con la mirada enternecida.

-Eeh… ¿Chicos? Lamento interrumpir su sesión de disculpas, pero creo que saben que estamos aquí…-manifestó el de cicatriz en la mejilla al ver unos cuantos jetray acercándose.

-¡No somos cuatro superhéroes, somos un equipo!-enuncio Krillin dando animo a sus compañeros.

La lucha inicio. Cada uno de los guerreros comenzó a atacar a sus contrincantes, lanzando puños y patadas. En el momento que Goku se dispuso a hacer su ataque más conocido, un jetray lo ataco por detrás debilitándolo significativamente.

-¡GOKU!-clamo la pelinegra al ver al chico en medio de escombros. -¡Me las pagaran!... una cosa es meterse conmigo y otra muy diferente el que lo hagan con mis amigos-hablo furiosa.- ¡ENRAIHA!-invoco a su arma más poderosa, la espada envuelta en fuego apareció en su mano derecha y sus ojos se tornaron carmesí. Alrededor de ella se torno una poderosa aura color rojizo e inmediatamente se lanza contra sus captores, haciendo pedazos a los más cercanos e hiriendo a los que estaban más distantes de ella (Lanzando poderoso Fuego que emanaba de la espada).

_-Wow… sí que es poderosa, no me equivoque con ella…-_analizo el Sayajin observando el cambio de la guerrera.

-¡Krillin!-grito la chica arrojando a Enraiha que cayendo sobre el pecho de un jetray que se proponía atacar al calvo por detrás. Cuando impacto su espada con la dura piel del alíen, la espada se prendió en fuego y lo hizo cenizas.- ¡Ten más cuidado, enano!-sonrió de lado.

-¡Pero qué dices! Ya sabes mi nombre, incluso lo gritaste hace un momento… ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con el "enano"?-protesto Krillin dándole una patada a uno de sus oponentes. La pelinegra abrió su boca para responderle con burla pero lo que salió de sus labios fue un grito sordo, pues al bajar la guardia, la golpearon por la espalda haciéndola colisionar contra una pared. El Sayajin se apresuro a vengarla atacando a los alienígenos restantes. Y al transcurso de unos minutos, pudieron acabar con todos e incluso evitar el rayo que se había programado para acabar con la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa chica es indispensable para el equipo que quiero formar… juntos, humanos, androides, namekuseins, Sayajin y ahora una anodita, podrán combatir con la oscura maldad que se avecina, manteniendo seguro este planeta que tanto amo…-reconoció Kamisama mientras observaba con una sonrisa a los guerreros victoriosos.-Pronto vendrán cada uno de ellos delante de mi presencia, solo es cuestión de que me esperen un poco, chicos… Les tendré reservada una sorpresa…- sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La nave espacial se encontraba ahora a la salida de la ciudad, escondida entre un espeso bosque. Milk propuso esconderla, pues no quería causar más alborotos y necesitaba aquella maquina completa para volver a su planeta de origen.

-Les agradezco a todos su valentía y su ayuda…-replico la pelinegra con una sonrisa y aun manteniéndola en sus labios, cubrió su cabeza con el gorro que contenía su capa negriazul.-Quiero pedirles permiso para permanecer aquí mientras reparo esta nave y regreso a mi planeta de origen…-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a marcharte?-encuesto el chico calvo con notable desilusión.-P-Pero si ahora somos amigos, ¿no?...-Esto sorprendió a la mujer y fingiendo indiferencia se cruzo de brazos articulando un "¡Hump!".-No lo puedes negar…-trato de burlarse.-Tu nos protegiste y declaraste que somos amigos… Así que… ¡Quédate por un tiempo!-

-¡Mi novia es experta en tecnología! Tal vez pueda ayudarte a repararla, pero conociéndola solo lo hará hasta después del campamento-

-¡Esta bien! Aceptare su oferta…-

-¡Bienvenida a la Tierra, Milk!-hablo Goku con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Continuará…  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chic s... ¡Gracias por leer! Por favor comenten….


	2. Mente Abierta

**Capitulo 2: Mente Abierta**

En medio de la montaña Paoz, dentro de una pequeña chocita se encontraba la heredera de corporación capsula, intentando cocinar de mala gana.

-¡Ya verán estos idiotas! Yo siempre tengo la culpa por seguirlos, mejor me hubiera ido de compras con Bra y Pan este fin de semana…-replico arrepentida mientras intentaba cortar con furia unos vegetales.- Pero no… Bulma tenía que ir a vigilar a su novio el mujeriego…-se recrimino con sarcasmo. Suspiró.-Apuesto que si Vegeta estuviera aquí se estaría burlando de mí… ¡Esos Sayajin!...-No continuo con su quejumbroso monologo porque la puerta de entrada se abrió ostentosamente, provocando un fuerte ruido que la asusto.

-¡Llegamos!-gritaron con alegría los tres muchachos al abrir la puerta. Esta ruidosa "Sorpresa" causo mal humor en la científica, la cual se dirigió a los recién llegados con el cuchillo en la mano.

-¡Montón de idiotas! ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?!-amenazo con el arma blanca, los hombres se asustaron un poco y empezaron a batir sus manos, mientras le pedían a su amiga que se calmara, la pelinegra que estaba detrás de ellos y aun pasaba inadvertida por la otra mujer, sonrió divertida por la escena. Al parecer encontró cierto agrado en aquella humana.- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!- interrogo con más cólera, pero rápidamente su semblante cambia a uno más afligido.- Dejaron sola a una mujer tan frágil y delicada en medio de la nada…-ante esto los guerreros cayeron al estilo anime, al estar en el suelo dejaron en evidencia a la princesa que aun estaba cubierta por su larga capa.

-¿Eeh?...-la científica se asusto e hizo caer su cuchillo cerca de la cabeza de Yamcha.- ¡U-Una invasora! ¡Protéjanme inútiles!... ¡Ella puede acabar con esta delicada flor!-dijo mientras señalaba con terror a la nueva chica.

-¡Cálmate Bulma!-rogo Goku poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla.-Ella es Milk… nuestra amiga…-comunico viendo a la bella dama mencionada.

-¿A-A-Amiga?-articulo anonadada.

\- ¡Escucha humana!-Hablo la extraterrestre quitándose la capucha que cubría su cabeza.-No se que pretenden con llamarme… "amiga" (Hizo comillas con sus dedos al mencionar la última palabra), Solo estoy aquí porque tus compañeros me aseguraron que tú tienes las capacidades para reparar una nave espacial, cosa que dudo…-

-¿Nave espacial?-cuestiono la peliazul y la anodita asintió.-Lo intentare… Mi nombre es Bulma-se presento extendiendo su mano, a lo que la mujer más joven observo con rareza permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados, luego miro a Goku, él asintió al captar la confusión de ella. En seguida de esto, ella termina estrechando la mano de su nueva "aliada".- ¡Esta bien! ¡Mañana después del desayuno iré a reparar eso! ¿Qué les parece si primero cenamos?-ante la sugerencia un estruendoso sonido se escucho en la pequeña edificación.

-Jeje lo siento… ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!-disculpo el Sayajin con una mano detrás de su cabeza, un par de segundos después, se escucho un rugido parecido al anterior lo que causo impresión en todos, pero esta vez el responsable fue una chica.

-¡Hump!-formulo Milk sonrojada de vergüenza, causando gracia en la heredera de corporación capsula quien le pareció tierna e infantil la reacción de la mujer y llego a pensar que podría tenerle un cariño como de hermana menor.

-¡Entonces comamos!-opino el chico de cabellos alborotados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Después de un hora -_.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tengo una duda…-consulto Bulma mirando a la pelinegra.- Cuando te encontramos en la carretera no entendimos ni una palabra de lo que decías… ¿Cómo es posible que ahora si?-Los cinco personajes estaban fuera de la mini cabaña, habían elegido pasar la noche a la intemperie.

-Es verdad, lo único que pudimos comprender fue cuando llamaste a Krillin enano…-argumento Yamcha, quien se encontraba al lado de su novia, mirando cómo se calentaba su malvavisco.

-Mi raza tiene la capacidad de adoptar en su dialecto cualquier idioma por medio del contacto labial…-respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Wow… genial!-comento el ex monje.

-Sí, genial…-susurro Goku decepcionado por lo que escucho.

-¡Bueno que les parece si descansamos!...-propuso el ex ladrón del desierto mientras estiraba sus brazos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y no tardaron mucho en dormirse, excepto la visitante de otro planeta. Maravillada contemplaba el firmamento.

-Te echo de menos papá, también a ti Zero… Espero que por favor disculpen mi tardanza, voy a quedarme un pequeño lapso de tiempo en este mundo azul…-susurro casi inaudible al mirar con tristeza donde creía que podría estar ubicado su planeta. Suspiro. Estaba tan cansada que se recostó sobre el suave prado y se cubrió con su mística capa e inconscientemente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL PLANETA ANODYNE  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Cómo qué desapareció?!-pregunto Ox Satan con furia a sus súbditos. Pues la noticia de la desaparición de su descendiente se extendió hasta el planeta de Odín, donde el rey y sus milicias se encontraban.- ¡Mi pequeña niña!-

-¡No puede ser!... Milk es demasiado poderosa como para que le hagan daño pero aun así, debe de estar perdida en algún lugar…-gruño Zero mientras daba un golpe en la pared. Era un hombre de alrededor 20 años, alto, apuesto, cabello corto color plateado, ojos color avellana, su físico revelaba lo fuerte que era. -¡¿Dónde podrá estar nuestra Milk?!-mascullo con frustración.

-Primer Comandante…-Llamo el rey.-Entiendo su desesperación, pero… ¡NO DESTRUYAS EL PALACIO!-exigió al ver la pared destruida.

-¿Eeh?...-articulo sin darse cuenta.-Lo siento, Lord Satan, pero no puedo controlar mi incertidumbre…-confeso con desanimo. Él había sido el mejor amigo de su princesa durante muchos años, entrenaban juntos, estudiaban los dos, incluso él había desarrollado por la pelinegra un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una radiante mañana y, aun nuestros guerreros permanecían dormidos. Excepto la nueva visitante, quien después de observar el reluciente amanecer, se dirigió a un lago que se hallaba cerca, con la intención de atrapar un pez gigante para el desayuno. Una vez consiguiéndolo, decidió dejarlo cocinar en la pequeña casa y regreso a la fuente de agua para darse un baño.

-Mmm… Huele delicioso-formuló el Sayajin bostezando. El olor a pescado asado lo hizo despertar de su mundo de sueño. Dio una rápida mirada a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien. Asustado, se levanta velozmente quitando de su cuerpo cualquier signo de sueño. -¿Dónde podrá estar Milk?-se pregunto al ver un lugar vacio.

-.-.-.-.-.- _En el lago _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hermosa mujer estaba sumergida en las cristalinas aguas de un rio. La chica de 18 años, decidió darse un refrescante y merecido baño, ya que detesto su propio aroma, el cual era una mezcla entre olor a pasto, sudor y cenizas. Había dejado su capa extendida en la rama de un árbol para que se secara (Por cierto… -_- La lavo) y el resto de su vestimenta la dejo entre unos arbustos.

-_Vaya… Estos peces son tan extraños, sus colores, texturas, tamaños y formas son muy diferentes a los que hay en mi planeta…-_analizo mientras buceaba desnuda, después de breves instantes se dirige a la superficie para tomar aire.

-¡Aaah!-recito en el momento en el que saco su cabeza del agua e inhaló aire puro. Perezosamente fue dirigiéndose a la orilla, pero se detuvo.- ¿Eeh?-se impresiono al ver a Goku examinándola fijamente desde una gran roca en la que estaba sentado. Ambos parpadearon. -¡Aaah!-clamo al darse cuenta de su condición, (sus pechos sobresalían del agua).

-¡TONTOOOOOOOO!-vocifero al sumergirse de nuevo y empezó a lanzarle ataques de energía con la mano derecha mientras con la otra intentaba cubrirse. El grito fue tan fuerte que muchas aves y diversos animales se alertaron huyendo del lugar. -¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!-El pobre chico trato de esquivar casi todas las esferas que le propinaba su compañera, sin embargo, no pudo salir invicto, ya que un ataque colisiono contra la gigantesca roca y todos los pesados fragmentos de esta, cayeron sobre él, dejándolo un poco lastimado en el suelo.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Eres un intruso!-acuso la pelinegra escondida entre los arbustos en el momento en que se vestía nuevamente con su armadura, (Dicha prenda es idéntica a la armadura de Sango en Inuyasha).- ¡Te escondías solo para verme!-

-¿Estás loca o qué? Por si no lo sabías yo…-intento defenderse pero estaba completamente rojo al recordar la imagen anterior.- _Y-Yo solo, quise saber si estaba bien, ¿Verdad? Entonces por qué no aparte mi mirada cuando la vi…-_reflexiono.-Y-Yo solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda para pescar…-anuncio lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto una peliazul muy asustada, llegando a la escena en los brazos de el ex ladrón del desierto.

-¿Están los dos bien?-hablo Yamcha preocupado.

-¡Nos alertamos mucho al escuchar un fuerte grito!-explico Krillin un poco agitado, pues él y su amigo volaron tan rápido como pudieron.

-¡Ese inepto me estaba espiando mientras me bañaba!-conto la pelinegra saliendo de su escondite completamente vestida y con el cabello húmedo.

-Vaya quien iba a creer que Goku tendría los mismo hábitos que el maestro Roshi…-opino el hombre con cicatriz en la mejilla.

-¡No es así!-contrapelo el Sayajin con el ceño fruncido en el momento de pararse.-Solo me preocupe al ver que ella no estaba en el campamento, así que quise saber si se encontraba bien…-aseguro cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Wow… Jamás creí que Goku pudiera enamorarse!-afirmo la científica emocionada juntando sus manos como en señal de oración. -¡Gracias Kamisama!-

-¡Paren de una buena vez!-exigió el individuo de cabellos alborotados.- ¡Eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo!-

-Ah…si…Entonces, ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?-bromeo Krillin dándole un leve codazo en las costillas, mientras la pareja de novios se reían. La princesa, indignada, se dirige al árbol donde está su capa.

-¿Aah? ¿A dónde piensas ir Milk?-cuestiono Goku observando a la mujer más joven poniendo la capa sobre sus hombros.

-¡Ya tome una decisión! ¡Me marcho de aquí!-contesto molesta caminando hacia la ubicación de la nave jetray. -¡Adiós débiles humanos!... ¡Hasta nunca patético Sayajin!-despidió la mujer sin voltear a mirarlos o siquiera detenerse. Esto confundió a los espectadores.

-¿Te marchas?... ¡No, espera!-pidió el responsable del mal humor de la chica.- ¡No te vayas!-suplico corriendo tras ella.-No puedes irte, Vamos a ayudarte a reparar la nave, ¿Recuerdas?-

-¡Puedo arreglármelas yo sola!-aseguro frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Parece que se llevan muy bien!-comento Bulma con una sonrisa.

-¡Peo qué dices… Si se comportan peor que dos niños de secundaria!-recalco el joven calvo.

-¡Espera!-trato de impedir el joven parándose delante de ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Goku? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- demando con furia. _-¿Acaso ese sujeto no comprende lo que digo?-_

-Es que…-Hablo jugando con sus dedos.- ¿Y el desayuno?-Al escuchar esto, todos cayeron al estilo anime.- ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué me pegaste?-exigió a la pelinegra mientras se sobaba la enorme protuberancia que se formo en su cabeza.

-¡Por atrevido! ¡Hump!-se cruzo de brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_En donde se hallaba la nave jetray  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las dos chicas se encontraban estudiando los planos de la maquina, a la vez reparaban las turbinas y el motor de la misma. Mientras tanto, los tres jóvenes estaban recostados en el suelo bajo la sombra de unos árboles.

-¡Oye Goku!-llamo Krillin.

-¿Si?-pidió el pelinegro con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

\- Sabes, ¿por qué Kamisama dijo que nos reuniría? Lo dijo seriamente, perece que es algo muy grave, ¿No crees?-

-Pues, la verdad no estoy muy seguro… Pero creo que será para entrenarnos o algo por el estilo, pues también le aviso a Piccoro, Vegeta y a los demás sobre esa extraña citación.- abrió los ojos.-Solo nos queda esperar…-

-Creo que tienes razón…-manifestó el hombre de cabello largo.

-Es gracioso…-expreso el ex monje riéndose, capturando la atención de sus amigos.-Después de todo lo que discutieron ustedes dos, Milk aun sigue aquí, creo que aunque su actitud se parezca muchas veces a la de un Sayajin, como Vegeta… En realidad es muy diferente…-

-Una chica ruda, ¿Eh?-enuncio Yamcha abriendo un solo ojo y miro a Goku, el cual asintió y observo a la chica mencionada con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Wow… Nunca creí que existieran tanques regeneradores, nos serian muy útil cada vez que los chicos se lastiman como consecuencia de sus batallas o entrenamientos... ¿Sabes cómo se hacen?-declaro la peliazul ajustando algunas tuercas del motor.

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió orgullosa de sí misma.- A pesar de que eres muy inteligente para ser humana y estar rodeada de tecnología tan primaria, dudo mucho que tengas la capacidad de crearlo… Sin embargo, te instruiré para que lo intentes y si el tiempo me alcanza, te ayudare…-prometió con una sonrisa sincera mientras leía los planos, pues ella era la única que conocía el idioma en el que estaban escritos. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar una suave risita por parte de su compañera.- ¿Qué?-dijo volteándose para verla.

-Jeje Eso fue acaso… ¿Un halago?-confeso Bulma sonriéndole. Ante esas palabras, la guerrera frunció el ceño.

-¡Escucha, Bulma! Pude aceptar tu ayuda, incluso la invitación que me ofreció el enano de quedarme en este planeta… ¡Pero no te confundas!-asevero con altivez.-Para mí, todos ustedes siguen siendo cualquier débil, estúpidos e inútiles alienígenas indignos de mi compañía… ¡No subestimes a la heredera de Enraiha!-después de hablar lo que quería pensar en ese momento, ella se enfureció al ver a la científica poniendo más atención a los diseños del motor que a lo que acababa de decirle.

-Oye ¿Acaso estas declamando uno de tus monólogos de nuevo?-curioseo la peliazul apuntando unos cálculos en su cuaderno.-¿Podrías mejor proporcionarme la herramienta modelo X-19?-

-Argg… ¡No me estabas poniendo atención!-reclamo la pelinegra largándole lo que la otra mujer necesitaba. Pero después de unos segundos su semblante cambio a uno más curioso.-Oye… Este planeta es azul, ¿Verdad?-

-Uh… Si ¿Por qué?-garantizo la novia de Yamcha.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que tu cabello es azul? ¿Para fines de camuflaje?-consulto la anodita intrigada.- ¡Debo admitirlo, es ingenioso!-ante esto, Bulma no pudo resistir mas y se empezó a reír como nunca.

-Hum… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-interpelo Goku cerca de ellas al ver a la heredera de corporación capsula tirada en el suelo sufriendo un ataque de risa.

-C-Creo que descompuse a la humana…-

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Milk, me estás matando!-formulo Bulma riendo aun mas.

-¿Qué?... Pero si yo no la ataque.-

-Jajaja… Ya no puedo más…-trato de emitir la mujer mayor con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Krillin al presenciar el espectáculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya casi todo está listo, Kamisama!-menciono Mr. Popo.-Las habitaciones ya están construidas, solo hace falta amueblarlas… También acaba de llegarle esta carta.-comunico extendiéndole un sobre blanco, el cual el viejo namekusein leyó con rapidez.-Y… ¿De qué trata?-

-He obtenido la aprobación de Kaiosama de la galaxia del norte, él me ayudara a preparar un reto de supervivencia para los guerreros que invocare pronto, necesito que expulsen sus mejores habilidades…-sonrió.-Porque ellos son nuestra única esperanza en el universo…-revelo el anciano guardián de la Tierra.-Sin embargo, antes de que pueda mostrarles mis intenciones… Voy a enviarles una prueba.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN SATAN CITY  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Te agradezco mucho que te hayas ofrecido acompañarme, Milk!- parafraseo Bulma caminando por las calles de la ciudad en compañía de la anodita, quien había cambiado totalmente su apariencia, tenía su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, flequillo y dos mechones libres a los costados de su rostro; reemplazo su armadura por una camisa de tirantes color rojo ceñida, un short color caqui y un par de tenis vino tinto.

-¡No te preocupes!... Me fue útil tu ayuda con respecto a la nave, esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer para demostrarte mi gratitud…-afirmo la pelinegra sosteniendo pesados paquetes de comida y ropa, pero sin dificultad alguna.

-Eres muy amable…-seguro la científica.-Pero no entiendo que le sucede a esos hombres, son unos tontos… Nunca se molestan en ayudarme a realizar las compras.-se quejo cruzando los brazos.

_-Ahora entiendo porque ninguno quiso venir…-_pensó suspirando.-Tal vez es porque compras demasiadas cosas y te distraes con facilidad con cualquier anuncio, todas estas cosas son innecesarias…-recalco la princesa.

-Sí, puede ser…- admitió distraídamente observando fijamente un cartel provocando que a la morena se le resbalo una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.- ¿Sabes?... ¡Hoy hay una feria en el pueblito Flypan! Debemos asistir, es tu oportunidad para que conozcas nuestra cultura…-emitió al leer la información de un folleto el cual decía:_ "Decimo tercer festival de Fuegos artificiales" ¡Acompáñanos a recordar las tradiciones más sublimes del país!_

-¡Já! ¡Eso es patético!-opino la pelinegra.- ¡Nunca veras a la princesa del planeta Anodyne y heredera de Enraiha asistir a un evento humano tan estúpido!-asevero con arrogancia.- ¡Oye! ¡Si quiera me prestaste atención a lo que dije!-grito indignada.

-¿Eeh? ¿Me estabas hablando?-consulto Bulma mirando atreves del vidrio de un establecimiento.-¡Mira aquí venden hermosos Yukatas!-enuncio tomando a su amiga del brazo e introduciéndola al local.

-.-.-.-.-.-_Unas horas más tarde_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Llegamos!-vocifero Bulma con alegría al abrir la puerta del pequeño templo ubicado en la montaña Paoz.

-¡Bienvenidas!-dijeron Krillin y Goku a la vez mientras jugaban un video juego. (Súper Mario n.n)

-¡Ah! ¡Compre muchas cosas!-comunico la peliazul.-Milk… Podrías dejar esos paquetes en la cocina, yo dejare nuestros vestidos en la habitación…-La pelinegra con una expresión indiferente y malhumorada hizo lo que la otra chica le pidió. Estaba molesta consigo misma, cómo es que esa humana la pudo obligar a asistir a ese patético evento. Suspiro.

-Por cierto, chicos ¿Dónde está Yamcha?-cuestiono la terrícola.- ¡Le compre un traje que combina con mi Yukata! Necesito que se lo mida…-

-¿Eeh? Pues él está en donde lo dejaron ustedes dos…-manifestó el calvo refiriéndose a Bulma y Goku.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Voy a salir a Ciudad Satan… ¿Alguno de ustedes quieren acompañarme?-pregunto la heredera de corporación capsula. Ante este ofrecimiento, todos los chicos se negaron.-Argg… ¡Es peligroso que yo vaya sola! ¡Montón de inútiles!- emitió la mujer severamente a los tres sujetos que tenía en frente.

-En ese caso, yo te acompañare…-se propuso la pelinegra amablemente. (Llevaba puesta el traje de su raza).

-¡Aah!-exclamo con emoción la peliazul corriendo a abrazar a la extraterrestre.- ¡Sera grandioso, lo prometo, Una tarde de chicas!-

-¡Oye!-articulo Yamcha dirigiendo sus palabras a Milk.- ¡Quítate esa vestidura!-sugirió mirándola de pies a cabeza. No paso más de unos segundos para que esta frase despertara celos en dos personas, quienes se apresuraron a golpearlo.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!-repetía Bulma mientras golpeaba a su novio con una sartén en la cabeza. Por otro lado, estaba el chico de cabellos alborotados quien castigaba a su amigo dándole patada tras patada en la espalda, generando que el ex ladrón del desierto poco a poco vaya formando un cráter bajo él.

-¡E-Esperen! ¡Lo malentendieron! No le dije que se desnudara, lo que intentaba decir era que se cambiara de ropa… N-No puede salir con ese traje y la capa a la calle…-trato de decir durante la paliza que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Oh, es cierto!-formularon los agresores al mismo tiempo alejándose de su víctima.

-¡Tengo ropa extra que puedes usar!-expreso la mujer de 20 años como si nada. Algo que causo sorpresa en Krillin y Milk.- ¡Salgan!- declaro empujando a los tres jóvenes fuera de la chocita. Minutos después sale Bulma llamando la atención de los exiliados.- ¡Les presento a la extraterrestre infiltrada!-presento antes de que Milk saliera de la edificación con el ceño fruncido, pues aunque esta ropa le permitía moverse con facilidad no se sentía nada cómoda en ella.

-¡No entiendo como las terrícolas pueden vestir de esta manera! ¡Es muy revelador!-critico la pelinegra irritada.-_Ya que… Debo usar esto para pasar desapercibida por los habitantes de este planeta… ¡Aunque no me importa que conozcan mi identidad! Sin embargo, no puedo causarle más problemas a estos sujetos…-_reflexiono cruzándose los brazos con fastidio.

-¡Vamos, vamos! No digas eso, cubre lo que debe cubrir ¿Verdad?-defendió la otra mujer guiñándole el ojo a la princesa alienígena, ante esto ella se avergonzó y aun con su ceño fruncido cubrió sus mejillas con rojo carmesí.- ¡Aah! Jamás creí que alguien tan cabeza dura como tú, me pareciera tan tierna…-termino riendo suavemente.

-Regresa a la Tierra Goku…-emitió Krillin chasqueando sus dedos para recuperar la atención de su amigo, quien miraba a la chica fijamente con los labios levemente separados_.-Vaya… nunca llegue a imaginar que Goku se distraería tanto por una chica…-_

-¿Eeh?-respondió distraído mientras parpadeaba pero no aparto la mirada de la nueva integrante de su grupo.

-¡Bendita sea la cuna en donde dormiste, preciosa!-halago Yamcha mirándola de arriba abajo, quien estaba lleno de contusiones y moretones. De nuevo ante el comentario, Bulma y Goku lanzan un fuerte puño (A la vez) al rostro del ex ladrón del desierto tirándolo al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Krillin, ¿Crees que estará bien?-quiso verificar la pelinegra al ver al sujeto con los ojos en forma de espiral y estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza.

-No lo sé…-contesto dudoso. Pero ante la preocupación de la chica, el Sayajin volteo a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?-demando el guerrero.- ¡¿Por qué razón no lo golpeaste como a mí en el lago?! ¡Él es mujeriego! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste su sucio comentario?!-reclamo furioso, no, más bien celoso.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME DE ESA FORMA?! ¿A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA?-contraataco la mujer indignada por el tono en que le estaba hablando.- ¡Hump!-se cruzo de brazos.- ¡Además simplemente fue un halago!-

-Argg… ¿Cómo que un simple halago? ¿No te diste cuenta de sus intenciones?-

-¿Acaso estas celoso, Goku?-interpelo el pequeño hombre divertido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué nunca me entienden? ¡Claro que no estoy molesto por eso!-defendió molesto.

-Pues yo creo que si…-opino Milk mirando la rara reacción del individuo.- ¡Lo que sea! Quiero que todos ustedes sepan que no me interesa ese patético humano, en lo absoluto….-confeso con firmeza.

-¿Aah si? ¡Pues yo no te obligue a que me lo dijeras, Milk!-menciono impetuoso cruzándose de brazo.- ¡A mí no me interesan esas cosas! ¡Lo mejor será olvidarlo!-sugirió un poco más calmado por aclaración de la mujer.

-¿Cómo que olvidarlo? ¿Entonces por qué te molestaste tanto, idiota?-pregunto con los dientes apretados al ver el cambio de actitud del joven.-_Qué es lo que pasa con este Sayajin, es un verdadero troglodita…_-pensó colérica. Suspiro. –_Creo que dejare pasar esto…-_

-Oye…-llamo Goku con suavidad.- ¿A ti te gustan los tontos como él?-ella sonrió por breves segundos confundiéndolo.

-¡ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!-grito cambiando su semblante a uno súper eufórico.- ¿Nos vamos, Bulma?-consulto con voz tranquila.

-Eeh…si-manifestó la peliazul tomando su bolso.

-Entonces, eso significa que si te gusta…-replico el joven de manera pedante. La pelinegra le lanzo una mirada siniestra mientras pensaba: "_Muérete, idiota_".

-¡Aaah!-exclamo asustado.-Parece que me hubiera dicho "_Muérete, idiota_" con la vista…-anuncio mientras veía a las chicas alejarse.

_-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oh! Ahora lo recuerdo…-susurro Bulma pensativa.-Bueno, quiero comunicarles que esta noche iremos a un festival que se celebra en el pueblo Flypan… ¡Todos, sin excepción, iremos!-

-¿Qué? ¡Ay no, Bulma! Sabes que a mí no me agradan esas cosas…-manifestó el Sayajin con fastidio, algo que causo enojo en la mujer mayor.

\- ¡Pues entonces no vayas! ¡Ya les he dicho que mantengan la mente abierta! ¡Ustedes solo piensan en entrenar ¿Y tu Krillin?-contesto la mujer. El pequeño hombre asintió y ella sonrió.- ¡Entonces, vámonos a vestir!-sugirió a la pelinegra, esta asintió con indiferencia. Cerca de un par de horas, ambas mujeres salieron de la casa, vestidas con Yukatas y el cabello recogido. Los tres hombres, quienes estaban entrenando, se detuvieron para contemplarlas.

(Bulma: Tenia puesto un lindo Yukata color morado, con un ancho cinturón verde con bordados de orquídeas blancas, su cabello estaba en un moño alto y el maquillaje de sus ojos resaltaba sus ojos azules.)

(Milk: Tenia puesto un esplendido Yukata color rosa pálido, con bordados de rosas rojas y su cinturón totalmente carmesí que hacia juego con las flores de su vestido. Tenía el cabello recogido en forma de cebolla, su flequillo perfectamente liso y dos mechones ondulados libres a los costados de su rostro)

-Bien, ¡Nos vamos!-sentencio la peliazul mirando al chico de cabellos alborotados.-Esta es tu última oportunidad, Goku ¿Quieres venir también?-

-¿Para qué me aplaste una multitud?-objeto con desanimo girándose para encarar a su amiga. Al ver a la anodita, sus pupilas se dilataron, se veía cierta e indiscutiblemente hermosa, aunque esta tuviera una cara de pocos amigos; para disimular el efecto que le causo esa mujer, quiso jugar con su compañera.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir?-continuo la científica con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. Pareces cuando un niño se esfuerza para crecer un poco mas…-la heredera de corporación capsula, como costumbre ante la burla de Goku intento darle una cachetada, pero éste conociendo sus movimientos tomo su mano entre la suya.-Ya no me darás tan fácilmente.-

-¡Maldito Goku!-mascullo con los dientes apretados.

-No pienso dejar que me maltrates siempre-defendió.

-No seas impertinente.-

-Eres una tirana, cada vez que intento molestarte un poco, lo primero que haces es levantar la mano.-

-Eeh… Krillin, ¿Habrá comida a donde vamos a ir?-interrogo la joven de otro planeta. Su dulce voz, desvió la atención del pelinegro y clavo su mirada en la chica vestida de rosa.

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió el ex monje emocionado, pues también ansiaba comer.

-¿Cuándo piensas soltarme?-interpelo la otra chica mirando al Sayajin a los ojos, quien estaba distraído examinando a la guerrera.

-Argg…-expreso Bulma con su mano estando libre.-Ahora vamos, se nos hará tarde…-

-¡Esperen!-interrumpió Goku.-Yo también voy… No tengo nada que hacer, así que los acompañare-

-¿Qué? Pero si antes te negaste…-hablo el calvo inseguro.

-Estoy manteniendo la mente abierta, ¿No?-contesto indiferente ocultando su verdadera razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EL FESTIVAL  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Es increíble! ¡Cuántos puestos!-opino Yamcha tomando la mano de su novia. El grupo iba caminando por las calles de la plaza, observando una gran cantidad de puestos de comida, de juegos y demás atracciones que había preparado el pueblo para celebrar su tradición.

–_Wow… ¡Qué hermoso!-_analizo Milk con una sonrisa radiante.-_Nunca había asistido a un evento así… Todo es muy colorido y sabroso…-_la chica se sentía como una niña en una dulcería.-Voy a comprar unas manzanas de caramelo…-comunico la pelinegra mientras corría al establecimiento donde las vendían.

-¡Oye!-formulo Goku quien estaba a su lado.

-¿No es linda esa chica?-dijo un joven a su amigo mirando a la anodita comprando dulces, esto llamo el interés del Sayajin quien enfoco su atención a los sujetos.

-Wow… ¡Tienes razón! ¿Estará sola?-contesto el otro individuo.

-No lo sé, vamos a hablar con ella…-esto hizo enojar mucho al pelinegro.

-Deme… dos docenas-pidió Milk a la vendedora.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos docenas?-interpelo sorprendida, pero al ver la seriedad de la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que entregarle las 24 manzanas que pidió. Mientras la mujer espera recibir su compra (Dinero prestado por Bulma) Goku se acerco por detrás de ella y miro con el ceño fruncido a los "pretendientes" de su nueva amiga. Sus actos causaron el efecto esperado en ambos individuos, quienes se retractaron de fijarse en la pelinegra.

-Toma… Esto es para ti-declaro fingiendo indiferencia la extraterrestre sonrojada, largándole la mitad de sus alimentos al chico. Él la mira con escepticismo, pero sonrió ante la "amabilidad" de su compañera.

-Gracias…-susurro mirando sus bellos ojos azabache.

-Vaya ahora lo entiendo, ya decía yo que era raro que vinieras solo por un capricho.-recito la científica frente a ellos dos.-Ya sé porque tienes "la mente abierta" Goku…-le guiño ojo, inmediatamente el chico se sonrojo.-Bueno nosotros iremos a beber algo…-

-Está bien…-contesto la pelinegra inocente de lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué quieres hacer…?-curioseo el hombre de cabellos alborotados mirándola de reojo.

-Voy a terminar esto…-contesto ingiriendo el caramelo. Una vez ambos chicos comieron, se dispusieron a recorrer la feria. Los dos participaron en casi todas las atracciones, dejando como ultimo visitar el templo.

-Oye… Eres un Sayajin, pero… ¿Por qué no tienes la cola?- averiguo la pelinegra mientras subía las escaleras y detrás de ella el chico.

-Bueno, pues veras… Cuando tenía 13 años cai en este planeta por accidente, la nave en la que iba a cumplir con una misión sufrió algunos fallos haciéndome caer en la montaña Paoz… allí un amable anciano me recogió y me ayudo a curar mis heridas, le tome gran aprecio incluso lo considere como mi abuelo, mi abuelito Gohan…-conto con nostalgia y la chica al detectar su tono de voz, se giro para verlo. -Me agrado mucho vivir aquí, hice amigos y me divertía con ellos, pero una noche…-su vista se nublo.-Una noche, yo no recordé que había luna llena y… me convertí en ozaru gracias a mi cola…-sin querer empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.-Y fui yo en esa forma quien acabe con su vida, por ello, después de eso, le pedí a Krillin que se deshiciera de mi cola… Porque eso me recordaba mi horroroso acto…-dijo tembloroso.

_-¿Por qué?... Nunca he llorado y… ¿Por qué ahora al verlo así? Siento que me estoy destrozando…-_pensó abatida con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando al joven que tenia la vista baja. Sin controlar sus emociones, bajo unos cuantos escalones para quedar frente a su compañero y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo tan fuerte como su corazón se lo pedía. El Sayajin al sentir la calidez que emanaba de la chica, no se contuvo y lloro.

-_Nunca antes había contado eso… Nunca antes había recibido un abrazo tan reconfortante… Nunca antes me había sentido tan… Feliz…-_reflexiono el pelinegro correspondiendo el abrazo y sintió como su corazón acelero sus latidos.

-No te preocupes… Todo va a estar bien…-susurro la mujer cerca de su oído.-Deja ya de llorar, no te mortifiques mas…-

-No, Estoy feliz…-confeso el sujeto. Ella al escuchar eso, lo abrazo aun más fuerte. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que la tierra se empezó a sacudir.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-interrogo el joven alarmado, pues las vibraciones de la Tierra eran supremamente fuertes.

-Siento un poder descomunal…-expreso la chica buscando con la mirada al responsable.

-Es verdad…-mascullo el otro.-Debemos buscar a Yamcha y los demás…-propuso al ver a todos los habitantes del pueblo huir. Ella asintió.

-¡BULMAAAA!-llamaba el ex ladrón del desierto, quien estaba aterrado por el Ki que había detectado. -Vámonos…-cuando la vio suspiro, la tomo en brazos y se elevo.

-V-Vegeta...-exclamo ella al ver al hombre de cabello en forma de flama levitando cerca de ellos.- ¿Qué ocurre? Dinos…-

-¡Cállate! ¿Dónde está Kakaroto? ¡Esto es grave!-asevero tratando de hallarlo desde el cielo.

Por unas de las calles cerca de los establecimientos de comida, los dos jóvenes corrían en busca de sus amigos. La anodita se detuvo y al ver vacio un local, decidió disfrutar de una tarta de fresa y con tranquilidad prosiguió comiendo, ignorando el sismo que provocaba la Tierra; mientras tanto Goku creyendo que la pelinegra iba detrás de él, voló para buscarlos desde arriba.

-¡Aah! ¡Vegeta!-hablo Goku al encontrarse con su ex rival en el aire.

-¡Kakaroto! ¿Sabes que está ocurriendo?-interpelo preocupado. Al formular estas palabras, de las profundidades de la tierra, emerge un gran monstruo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-cuestiono el hombre más alto viendo a la criatura que sobrepasaba los 15 metros.

-P-pero solo tiene pies…-contraataco el príncipe de los Sayajin, pero se retracto al ser testigo de la metamorfosis de la bestia, pues poco a poco fue completando su cuerpo. (Eeh… este monstruo es Hildegart). Dicho engendro, empezó a dar gigantescos pasos destruyendo el festival.

Milk comía tranquilamente de su postre sin prestar atención a su alrededor, cuando la bestia dio un paso a unos metros de ella, la chica lo observo con desinterés mientras masticaba su alimento.

-¡MILK!-grito Goku desde el aire al ver lo cercana que estaba de esa bestia. Sin embargo, la mujer siguió comiendo distraídamente, pero el monstruo movió su cola haciendo que la anodita botara al suelo su deliciosa tarta.

-M-Mi Tarta de fresitas…-mascullo con tristeza al verla en el suelo, pero se lleno de ira al ver que Hildegart puso su pie sobre ella.- ¡MALDITOOOO!- sin esperar más decidió atacarlo propinándole una fuerte patada a su estomago provocando que este impactara al suelo.

-¿Quién es esa chica? ¡Es bastante fuerte!-interpelo vegeta con asombro.

-Una muy buena amiga…-contesto Goku con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Nadie me interrumpe cuando estoy comiendo, INSECTO!-vocifero la chica mientras preparaba uno de sus ataques de energía, pero su enemigo se adelanto y moviendo su cola la golpeo lanzándola por los aires.

-¡MILK!-recito el hombre de cabellos alborotados al ir tras ella, evitando que colisionara con algo.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si…-contesto enojada.-_Maldito monstruo acabare contigo, no solo por mi tarta, también te devolveré este favor…-_pensó tocando su estomago.

-Sera mejor que descanses, voy a encargarme yo…-propuso el joven dejándola donde estaba Bulma. (En el templo, el lugar más alto del pueblo).-Por favor cuida de ella…-pidió a su amiga antes de regresar donde Vegeta.

-Acabemos con él, Kakaroto…-sugirió el príncipe de los Sayajin acumulando energía en sus manos, al igual que su paisano. Al disparar el ataque combinado, la bestia se fijo en ellos.

-¡No tiene ningún rasguño!-observo el pelinegro más alto.-Bueno… No te perdonare interrumpiste mi momento con Milk, así que… ¡Tu pelearas conmigo!-desafío volando directo al monstruo, pero este se movió más rápido y lo empujo tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Esa criatura se hace más vulnerable cuando está atacando!-declaro la anodita quien había volado cerca de Vegeta.

-¿Quién eres tú?-demando el príncipe del planeta Vegita.

-¡Qué te importa!-contesto la muchacha, dirigiéndose en donde estaba Goku salvándolo de morir aplastado. –Ahora... ¿Estás bien?-certifico siendo de apoyo para el individuo.

-Si… Gracias-respondió con una sonrisa, al ver que él tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de ella mientras volaban.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-asevero el príncipe de los Sayajin intentando golpear a la bestia, pero esta contraataco y Vegeta le esquivo con dificultad.-Sus poderes y velocidad han cambiado mucho…-alejándose un poco del enemigo.

-KAME HAME HAAAA-lanzo Goku, pero Hildegart hizo un movimiento y apareció detrás de él y Milk.- ¡AAAAH!-grito de dolor al ser enviado por el monstruo a la edificación del templo.

-¡Goku!-susurro la pelinegra.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?-pregunto con preocupación el ex monje en compañía de Yamcha.

-¡Oh no! Va a atacar a Milk-expuso al ver que la mujer se lanzo contra Hildegart.

_-No puedo leer sus movimientos, es muy rápido… No podre saber en dónde estará su cuerpo… -_reflexiono mientras lanzaba un puño, pero la criatura desaparecía y volvía a aparecer a gran velocidad. La guerrera intentaba propinarle fuertes golpes, pero no atino.-Tengo un plan… ¡AAAAAAAAH!-grito al ser atrapada entre las garras de la bestia. Pero fue liberada unos segundos más tardes, gracias a que Vegeta lanzo uno de sus ataques de energía.

-¿Por qué destruiste mi vecindario? ¡Ten más respeto! El día de hoy no estoy de buen humor, insecto-sentencio el Sayajin cansado de retener su impulso por destruirlo, pero no lo retuvo por mucho, pues intento golpear a Hildegart en el rostro, pero desapareció y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue como un gran puño iba directo a él. A lo que el Sayajin respondió intentando empujar la mano lejos de él.- ¡No te me acerques!-su Ki se elevo y puso irse a un espacio prudente, pero recibió un golpe por la espalda que lo envió a chocar con algunas ruinas del templo, pero se levanto rápidamente. El monstruo se acerco lentamente y de su boca lanzo una esfera de energía.- ¡Oh no! Debo detenerlo o si no…-recito al voltear y ver a la peliazul unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

-¡Vegeta!-sostuvo el otro Sayajin al ver que el príncipe de su raza había logrado desviar el ataque. Pero esta distracción le Salí caro, pues el monstruo fijo su vista en él y choco ambas manos con Goku en medio.-AAAAAAAAAAAH-grito adolorido antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Goku!- abuchearon los amigos del guerrero.

-Vayan a ayudarlos…-exigió la científica mientras corre donde Vegeta.- ¿Vegeta?... Vegeta…-las lagrimas se amontonaron en el borde de sus ojos al temer lo peor, pero al sentir su respiración, suspiro aliviada y lo abrazo. Por otro lado, la anodita estaba meditando una forma de derrotar a su nuevo enemigo.

-_No sirve de nada golpearlo, su piel o mejor dicho su caparazón lo protege de cualquier intento de daño, pero…_-no pudo continuar pensando cuando vio a los combatientes humanos tratando de luchar con su oponente.- ¡KRILLIN YAMCHA! ¡NOOOOO!-trato de advertir pero su mensaje no logro llegar, ya que tan rápido como fueron hacia la criatura, está los mando directo hacia unos edificios.

-¡Oye gusano!-llamo la pelinegra lanzando varias bolas de energía a la espalda de Hildegart.- ¡Ven y atrápame si puedes!-desafío volando en dirección contraria.-_Como lo pensé, esta cosa solo es rápida para defenderse… su velocidad ha disminuido desde que me está persiguiendo…-_analizo volteando su cabeza para ver a su perseguidor.

-¡Esa mujer está loca!-

-¡Vegeta!-dijo Bulma con alegría al ver que el Sayajin recupero la conciencia.

-¡Apártate, mujer! ¡Tengo unas cuentas pendientes que resolver!-demando mientras volaba con un poco de dificultad hacia su agresor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Acaso te cansaste de jugar…-hablo la princesa de Anodyne volando un poco más rápido, ante su comentario la bestia gruño y salto hacia ella, pero esta cambio su rumbo y el sujeto colisiono con un edificio. Mientras tanto ella empezó a dispararle grandes esferas de energía.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Acaba con él!-pronuncio Goku volando a su dirección.

-¡No necesito que me lo digas, tonto!-garantizo la chica deteniéndose.-Algo no anda bien…-mascullo al ver a su contrincante paralizado.

-¡Lo lograste, Milk!-enuncio Kakaroto. Pero fue interrumpido por el monstruo, pues salió de su "caparazón" revelando una forma mucho más temible y poderosa.-N-No, no puede ser…-

Hildegart al obtener una nueva transformación se dirigió a su nuevo objetivo, al único ser que posiblemente le hizo un algún daño. Y más rápido que antes tomo a Milk con su cola y la apretó. Ella solo gemía al sentir como sus huesos se rompían dentro de su piel.

-¡Maldito!-exclamo Goku, enfurecido cerró sus ojos y realizo la técnica del TAIOKEN. Un gran destello de luz cegó al monstruo, generando que soltara a su rehén. El Sayajin voló tan rápido como pudo para sostener a la chica en sus brazos.-Esto no te lo perdonare…-emitió con los dietes apretados.

-G-Goku…-formulo la dama entre sus brazos.

-¡Milk!-la nombro con alegría de saber que aun seguía con vida.

-D-Debemos atacarlo, cuando esa cosa también esté dispuesta a lanzar un ataque…-

-¡Sí! Quédate aquí… No quiero que te pase algo…-sugirió preocupado dejándola lejos de donde estaba la bestia.

-KAME… HAME…KAME… HAME-se preparo Goku para atacar. Hildegart recupero su visión y tan pronto como lo hizo, comenzó a concentrar su energía para un ataque.

\- ¡El príncipe de los Sayajin se encargara de derrotar a esa cosa!-desafío al lado de su camarada, disponiéndose también para lanzar una gran esfera de energía. Segundos después el monstruo lanzo su ataque.

-BIG BANG ATTACK-/HAAAAAA-gritaron ambos guerreros enviando su ataque combinado. La esfera del enemigo y la de los Sayajin se disputen con fuerza. En un momento se logro ver que la energía de Hildegart era superior, pero aun así los guerreros no pensaban darse por vencidos.

-¡Toma esto, maldito gusano!-vocifero Milk quien acababa de llegar al lado de los Sayajin y al igual que estos, lanzo una gran y poderosa esfera de energía. Este poder combinado de los tres, sirvió para que su ataque y el del monstruo se volvieran contra él, impactando en la gruesa piel de la criatura, derrotándolo después de tanto esfuerzo. Los tres extraterrestres, sonrieron débilmente mientras caían de rodillas.

-Ahora si… lo vencimos…-afirmo Goku riendo suavemente.

-¡Aah! Nunca antes me había cansado tanto…-reconoció la anodita poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-Ahora si… ¿Quién o que eres, mujer?-demando Vegeta intrigado.

-Es "Quien" mono estúpido…-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Argg… ¡Ten más respeto o acabare contigo!-amenazo el príncipe de los Sayajin poniéndose de pie.

-Cálmate, Vegeta… Su nombre es Milk, es la princesa de Anodyne, un planeta de la galaxia del sur y…-no pudo continuar ya que Hildegart se puso de pie sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Maldito!... ENRA…-no logro convocar a su espada legendaria, pues la criatura tan rápido como pudo la tomo en su mano y la llevo a su boca.

-¡Milk!-grito el joven eufórico.

-¡S-Se la trago!-conto Vegeta al ver lo que presencio.

Todos estaban anonadados, como era posible, después de un ataque tan poderoso la bestia siguiera con vida y aun más, que se hubiera comido a la anodita. Pero para sorpresa de los testigos, desde adentro de la criatura se escucho un grito que decía:"ENRAIHA". Seguidamente, la cabeza de Hildegart se despego de su cuerpo, revelando a una cansada anodita que sostenía su poderosa espada en la mano.

-Pobrecillo… Te hizo mal lo que comiste…-comento con sarcasmo la guerrera, levitando con cansancio hacia donde se encontraba Bulma.

-¡¿C-Como es posible?!... Sobrevivió-argumento el hombre de cabellos en forma de vela.

-¡Milk! ¡Estas viva!-anuncio la peliazul con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eeh si…-contesto mientras se acercaba a la otra mujer.-E-Esto Bulma… Por favor discúlpame, he destruido el vestido que me prestaste…-menciono con vergüenza al ver las malas condiciones en las que dejo el hermoso Yukata.

-¡Tonta!-manifestó la científica corriendo a abrazarla.-Lo único que importa es que tu estés bien…-declaro derramando algunas lagrimas.

-B-Bulma… ¿Estas llorando? ¿Por mi?-consulto la pelinegra perpleja, pero se sorprendió aun mas, al ver que la humana asintió.-_N-Nunca nadie… había llorado antes por mi…-_pensó y correspondió el abrazo.

-Sí que eres grandiosa Milk…-aseguro el chico de cabellos alborotados al verla con ternura.

-¡V-Vegeta!-parloteo la heredera de corporación capsula deshaciendo el abrazo con su amiga y corrió donde se encontraba el príncipe de los Sayajin.

-¡Hump! ¡Qué humana tan molesta!-opino mirando para otro lado y se sonrojo al sentir a Bulma abrazándolo.

-Parece que todo estará bien, ¿No?-mascullo la guerrera mirando al hombre a su lado.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te lastimaste?-interrogo con preocupación al ver el rostro compungido de Goku, este negó con la cabeza y la tomo del brazo, atrayéndola hacia su pecho envolviéndola en un dulce abrazo.

-¡T-Tenía miedo de perderte!-confeso inhalando su aroma.-No quiero perderte a ti…-la pelinegra estaba totalmente roja por la declaración de su compañero.-_No sé que me ocurre con ella… Temo perderla, quiero que me mire solo a mí, quiero impregnarme de dulce olor, quiero estar con ella siempre…-_Reflexiono manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sonrió al recordar lo que alguna vez le dijo su madre antes de que el planeta Vegita explotara… "_Kakaroto, el mundo es maravillo y te darás cuenta de lo hermoso que es, cuando tengas a alguien a tu lado y sientas que no quieres dejarla ir… Abrázala, abrázala muy fuerte y si tu corazón late más rápido de lo normal, nunca la dejes ir… Porque esta sensación para nuestra raza, es la que determina a la mujer de tu vida, recuérdalo hijo… ". _Su corazón latió aun más rápido cuando la pequeña mujer entre sus brazos, correspondió al abrazo. –Prométeme…-

-¿Eeh?-

-¡Milk, prométeme por favor que… no me dejaras solo!-pidió con un ápice de terror al pensar en su partida.

-¡Lo prometo!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Continuará…  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicos y chicas... ¡Gracias por leer! Por favor comenten, necesita saber que les parece mi historia…

En realidad no estoy segura si es interesante…


	3. La Propuesta

**Capitulo 3: La Propuesta**

-¿Cuándo juntaremos a los guerreros?-pregunto Mr. Popo al namekusein que observaba lo que acontecía en la Tierra.

-Esta misma tarde…-respondió con tranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_CERCA DE LA CAPITAL DEL NORTE  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡17 Dame eso en este mismo instante!-exigió una hermosa rubia mientras corría tras su hermano.

-"Querido diario… Sigo buscando a alguien que me ame por lo que soy y no por mi apariencia…"-Leyó graciosamente el individuo sosteniendo en sus manos un cuaderno color rosa.

-¡16 AHORA!-grito numero 18, el pelinegro volteo nerviosamente buscando a su hermano mayor, pero lo único que encontró fue un fuerte golpe en la espalda por parte de la chica.

-¡Tonto! ¡No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas!-exigió arrebátenle su diario de las manos.- ¡Qué inepto eres!... Sabes que 16 salió del laboratorio hace horas…-el hombre solo sonrió.-Es irónico que aun sigamos viviendo aquí después de asesinar al doctor Gero, que bueno que 16 está haciendo algo útil para que podamos vivir en la ciudad e interactuar con los humanos…-

-Para que puedas encontrar a "tu príncipe azul"-comento numero 17 haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Ante esto, la mujer le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas.- ¡Ten más respeto con tu hermano mayor!-impuso poniendo sus manos sobre el lugar golpeado.

-¡Hump!-se cruzo de brazos.- ¡Lo hare cuando deje de actuar como un pequeño idiota!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Milk esquivaba una patada, devolviendo un certero golpe a la cara de su contrincante haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!-manifestó Goku llevando sus manos al rostro. Inmediatamente sintió una patada muy fuerte en la espalda que lo envió directo al suelo.

-¡No te distraigas, tonto!-hablo la pelinegra que observaba al chico en el cráter que formo.- ¡Vamos! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Qué patético!-sonrió limpiando el polvo de su armadura.

-¡Já!-articulo el hombre poniéndose de pie.- ¡Solo estoy calentando!-Ambos sonrieron y continuaron con su entrenamiento. Treinta minutos después, la chica se detuvo y como consecuencia se gano un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¿Q-Que sucede? ¿Acaso te cansaste?-interrogo el sujeto al ver el extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

-¡Por supuesto que no, tonto!-contesto mirando hacia todos los lados.- ¿N-No… No sientes que nos observan?-

-¿Eeh?-formulo confundido.

-Creo que…-la guerrera no pudo terminar de hablar, porque desapareció inesperadamente.

-¿Q-Que sucedió? ¿M-Milk?-vocifero angustiado el joven de cabellos alborotados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La anodita caía al suelo desde una altura aproximada de 6 metros por efecto de la gravedad, pues apareció de la nada.

-¡Maldición!-dijo levantándose y sobándose la espalda.- ¿Dónde estoy?-miro hacia todos los lados y pudo ver que estaba en una sala de forma circular.- Es como un estadio pequeño… Pero, ¿Cómo rayos llegue hasta aquí?-se cuestiono al apretar sus puños. A pocos metros de ella, se encontraba una rubia, así que decido caminar hacia ella con la esperanza que le respondiera algunas preguntas.- ¡Oye, mujer! ¿Qué es este lugar?-interpelo llamando la atención de la androide.

-Eeh… No lo sé, minutos antes de que aparecieras, yo ya me encontraba en este lugar… Sin embargo, un sujeto verde me dijo que tendría que esperar a que todos llegaran antes de poder contestar todas mis preguntas…-declaro sentándose en el suelo. La pelinegra solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Me voy de aquí!-objeto mientras se dirigía fuera de la plataforma del pequeño recinto, pero antes de poner un pie fuera choco con una pared invisible.-Argg…-gruño sobándose el rostro.-¡Han puesto un maldito campo de energía!-observo molesta.-¡_Tendré que esperar_!-pensó antes de sentarse y adoptar la pose más cómoda para meditar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL DESIERTO  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Debo hallar la forma de hacerme más fuerte!-mascullo Vegeta mientras lanzaba puños y patadas al aire_.- ¡Esta temperatura me ayudara a ir al límite!_-pensó pasando una de sus manos por su rostro, para quitar el sudor de su frente.-Argg… ¡El príncipe de los Sayajin no se quedara atrás de ese imbécil de Kakaroto!-garantizo antes de dar una patada al aire y desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Chicos!-grito el joven de cabellos alborotados mientras abría ostentosamente la puerta de la pequeña casa.- ¡Milk ha desaparecido!-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los tres amigos sobresaltados.

-¿M-Milk desapareció?-dudo la peliazul preocupada.- ¿Cómo?-

-Pero, ustedes dos estaban entrenando, ¿No?-confirmo Krillin acercándose a Goku.

-Sí, así era… Estábamos combatiendo, cuando ella se detuvo y dijo que tenía la sensación de que nos estaban observando y… de repente desapareció.-confeso el recién llegado al borde de la desesperación.- ¡Ayúdenme a buscarla! -suplico, intento sentir su energía pero fracaso en su intento.- ¡No puedo sentir su Ki!-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Ella posiblemente se marcho del planeta, recuerda que tenía planeado irse esta noche… y solo tal vez, quiso irse antes…-sugirió Yamcha con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Claro que no!-contradijeron Bulma y Goku a la vez.

-Ella nunca se iría sin despedirse…-argumento la científica cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo, busquémosla…-propuso el Sayajin al salir corriendo en busca de su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Aah!-articulo el hombre de cabellos en forma de flama al caer al suelo.- ¡Q-Que rayos…!-dijo pero no continuo al ver a dos mujeres a su alrededor. -¿Qué hago aquí, mujer? ¿Acaso me tendiste una trampa? ¡¿Y ella es tu cómplice?!-demando el príncipe a la pelinegra que estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Qué impertinente eres, simio!-alego la chica poniéndose de pie para encarar al Sayajin.

-Como te atreves a dirigirte así al prin…-no pudo terminar su repertorio porque ella lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, si… "El príncipe de los Sayajin"-replico sorprendiendo al individuo.-Si eres de la realeza, ¿Por qué no haces uso de tus modales? ¡Ya sabes mi nombre!-interpelo molesta de la actitud del sujeto y se cruzo de brazos.- A menos que… Tengas un desgaste mental y no puedas recordarlo…-sonrió con arrogancia.-En ese caso con gusto puedo deletreártelo, enano…-termino burlonamente.

-¿Q-Que…?-exclamo el pelinegro anonadado.- _¿Qué les pasa a la mujeres? ¿Por qué me llaman enano?-_pensó indignado al recordar que Bulma también lo había llamado de la misma manera.

-Como sea… Ninguna de las dos sabemos cómo llegamos aquí, ni tampoco el propósito…-conto Milk con indiferencia mientras volvía a meditar.-Según número 18, un sujeto verde le dijo que tendría que esperar a que todos llegaran antes de poder contestar todas nuestras preguntas…-

-Argg… ¡No me interesa! ¡No voy a permanecer un segundo más aquí y menos al lado de una mujer tan vulgar!-menciono el hombre elevándose unos centímetros del suelo.

-E-espera…-trato de advertir 18, pero se calló al ver que su compañera puso su dedo índice en los labios como señal de que no hablara y le guiño el ojo.

-Adiós, sabandijas…-despido el príncipe antes de impulsarse a gran velocidad para salir del lugar, pero impacto contra el muro de energía y se estrello contra el suelo. -¡Maldición!-mascullo intentando pararse con dificultad, pues el golpe fue muy fuerte.- ¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que estábamos dentro de un campo de energía?!-exigió molesto, al ver a las dos burlándose de él.

-Tú no nos preguntaste…-afirmo con una sonrisa en los labios, ante esto, el enojado Sayajin se cruza de brazos molesto mientras emite un: ¡Hump! Y se aleja de las mujeres, para quedar en una esquina solo.

Quince minutos más tarde, cayeron del aire dos chicos de alrededor 19 años. Uno tenía el cabello lila, ojos azules, una chaqueta del mismo color de sus ojos y una espada detrás de su espalda. En cambio, el otro individuo tenía el cabello y los ojos color azabache, vestía una camisa blanca que tenia impresa su nombre (Goten).

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Qué paso?-decía Goten sobándose la cabeza, pues se había dado un gran golpe en ella al caer.-

-¡Aah!-se quejo el otro recién llegado.- ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido al ponerse sobre sus pies.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, insectos?-interrogo el mayor dándoles la espalda. Trunks mira al príncipe de su raza sorprendido y antes de hablar miro a su alrededor y vio a las dos chicas, una de ellas no se había molestado en abrir los ojos y la rubia tenía una expresión molesta.

-N-No lo sé, Vegeta… íbamos a entrenar, pero aparecimos aquí…-garantizo con duda.- ¿Sabes por qué y cómo ocurrió?-

-Luego te lo explicaran…-respondió con molestia.

-P-Pero… Por qué?-curioseo el otro.

-Según lo que escuche de fuentes dudosas…-relato el pelinegro mirando con desagrado a la anodita, ésta solo sonrió con diversión al recordar la vergonzosa escena de Vegeta.-Un hombre aparecerá cuando lleguen todos…-

-¿Y cuántos son los que faltan? ¿Serán más chicas lindas?-continuo Goten con peculiaridad.

-¡YO QUÉ VOY A SABER, INSECTO!-bramo Vegeta eufórico.- ¡Cállense y déjenme en paz!-ante esta orden ambos adolescentes tragaron saliva mientras asintieron. (Trunks era primo de Vegeta y Goten era medio hermano de Kakaroto).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN SATAN CITY  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Pan, ¿Te gustaría que llamara a Bulma para que me ayudara a construir otra máquina de entrenamiento?-sugirió una peliazul cargando bolsas llenas de vestidos.

-Sí, me encantaría… ¡Debo hacerme más fuerte! ¡Ese estúpido de Trunks no se volverá a burlar de mi otra vez!-aseguro una pelinegra de cabello corto y pañoleta naranja.

-Jeje No cambiaras… Pues a mí me gusta el amigo de ese chico-confeso la prima de la heredera de corporación capsula.

-Sí que tienes malos gustos, Bra… Esos tontos Sayajin tienen cerebro de mono…-

-Puede ser, pero sus actitudes han cambiado desde que llegaron hace más de 3 años, ahora son más tiernos y amables…-

-Es verdad, sin embargo…-no pudo terminar su argumentación, pues desapareció sin previo aviso.

-¡¿PAN?!-vocifero la otra mujer alarmada al ver la desaparición de su compañera, pero segundos después ella también desapareció dejando todos sus paquetes a mitad de la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-KYAAAAA-/-AAAAH-gritaron dos chicas apareciendo de la nada, cayendo encima de Trunks y Goten.

-¡Auch!-manifestó el peli lila sobándose la cabeza con una nueva integrante sobre la espalda.

-¡Ay!...-se quejo el pelinegro, pero sonrió al ver a una peliazul en su espalda.- ¿Estás bien, preciosa?-

-Eeh…si-contesto sonrojada mientras se levantaba.- ¡Ay No! ¡Mis compras! ¿Dónde están?-cuestiono desesperada mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿Dónde estamos?-interrogo su amiga poniéndose de pie.

-Pues verán…-comenzó a relatar el primo del príncipe de los Sayajin, después de contarles todo a las dos nuevas intrusas, decidieron seguir esperando. Pero 10 minutos después apareció otra mujer, por poco cae al suelo si no fuera por Milk, quien voló rápidamente para sostenerla en los brazos.

-¡Bulma!-la llamo con alegría mientras la científica tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba a ella con fuerza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Eeh…?-formulo la heredera de corporación capsula abriendo los ojos.- ¡Milk! ¡Estás bien! Creí que te habías ido…-comento la mujer abrazando a la pelinegra.

-¡Bulma!-hablaron Pan y Bra a la vez.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicas?-pregunto alejándose un poco de la anodita.- ¡Esperen!... ¿Qué hago aquí?-vocifero asustada al ver en donde se encontraba.

-¡Cállate de una vez, mujer!-demando Vegeta con sus manos en los oídos, algo que todos imitaron pues la mujer había dado un fuerte grito.

-¡Ah! ¡Vegeta!-parloteo la científica caminando hacia el Sayajin.- ¿Estás bien? Ayer te veías mas lastimado que Goku y Milk…-

-Argg… ¡No quiero hablar de eso!-gruño el sujeto con molestia.

Antes de que otro hablara, aparecieron: Androide 16, 17, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccoro, tenshinhan, Chaoz y Lunch. Cada uno de los personajes nombrados, se acercaron a sus conocidos, quienes le explicaron lo que ocurría. Después de unos instantes, aparece Goku… y cae sobre la anodita.

-¡Milk! ¡Te encontré!-exclamo con felicidad al abrir los ojos y encontrar debajo de él a la persona que había buscado por horas.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenias preocupado!-dijo seriamente.

-¡T-Tonto, estaba aquí y hazte a un lado!-exigió totalmente sonrojada ante la cercanía entre ellos.

-¿Eeh?-artículo nervioso al sentir que la punta de su nariz rozaba con la de ella.-S-Si…-se quito sobre ella.- ¡Ah! Están todos aquí… Pero, ¿Por qué?-trato de cambiar de tema con una mano detrás de la cabeza cuando miro a todos aquellos que conocía.

-¡Hump!-emitió la chica sentándose. Todos miraron la escena expectante, quienes conocían al chico de cabellos alborotados se sorprendieron, pues nunca lo habían visto actuar de ese modo con una mujer, pero le restaron importancia cuando apareció el sujeto verde.

-Solicito que me presten atención…-requirió Kamisama ganándose el interés de su público.- Se preguntaran el por qué están aquí… El motivo de esta reunión se basa en una posible amenaza que se declaro en contra de la Tierra y el universo, existen muchos dioses, cada uno para cada galaxia y son los más fuertes… o eso creíamos, yo soy Kamisama, el guardián de la Tierra… El único planeta con vida en la vía láctea y he sido informado por Kaiosama, el dios de la galaxia del Norte que existen 3 poderosos sujetos que intentaran en 4 años destruirnos, se auto nombraron como: Frezeer, Cell y Majin Boo; por diversas razones estos villanos nos propusieron un trato, el cual consiste en que reunamos los guerreros más fuertes, los entrenemos y puedan participar en un torneo que ellos mismo crearon… Estoy seguro que si reciben un entrenamiento especial ustedes podrán vencerlos, pues tienen la fuerza, inteligencia y las capacidades para ello…-hizo una pequeñas pausa.-Solo necesito que cooperen, porque ustedes al igual que todo el universo, corren peligro y estoy seguro que no les gustara morir sin poder hacer algo al respecto.-sentencio. Todos quedaron congelados al escuchar lo que el hombre había dicho.-Yo… no los obligare, he quitado el campo de fuerza, así que los que están dispuestos a luchar tan solo diríjanse aquí, pero si desean volver a sus hogares tan solo quédense en donde están, serán devueltos sin ningún problema…-informo el namekusein. Se formo un silencio, todos se miraban entre sí, sin saber qué hacer.

-B-Bueno… Yo quiero Luchar, he estado buscando un oponente digno y supongo que esta es mi oportunidad…-expuso Milk con orgullo caminando hacia el lugar requerido.

-Gracias…-mascullo el dios de la Tierra cuando la mujer llego a su lado.

-Es nada… solo haz que valga la pena, namekusein…-exhorto la princesa de Anodyne cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No puedo permitir que esta mujer me gane!-asevero con una sonrisa el Sayajin mayor.-Además, es mi oportunidad de asesinar a Frezeer con mis propias manos, después de todo fue él quien destruyo mi planeta natal…-dijo Vegeta marchándose de donde estaba parado.

-Sí, yo también lo haré… Me agradan los retos-opino Kakaroto mirando a la pelinegra frente a él y le guiño el ojo, ante esto ella se sonrojo.

-¿16?-cuestiono la rubia al ver a su hermano mayor andar lejos de la plataforma.

-Debemos ir, no podemos dejar que las personas de este planeta mueran sin que nosotros hayamos hecho algo.-contesto con determinación. La androide miro a su otro hermano y ambos asintieron.

-¡Oye niña! ¡Veo con disgusto que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo débil y cobarde!-comento Trunks burlonamente al lado de Vegeta, pues él y su mejor amigo aceptaron debido a la mirada del príncipe de su raza._-Ella sí que es linda cuando se enoja, espero que no me odie por molestarla tanto…-_pensó viendo la reacción que estaba esperando, pues Pan con el ceño fruncido bajo de la plataforma.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-chillo Bra mirando como poco a poco quedo ella y Bulma sobre la plataforma.- ¡¿Están todos locos?!... ¿Qué pasara con la universidad, las compras y sobretodo… "Los chicos"?-

-¿Y… mis investigaciones? ¡Todo el trabajo de mi vida! ¡Mis padres, la empresa!-excuso la científica abrazandose a si misma.-No quiero morir…-susurro débilmente, pero estas tres palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por la anodita.

-Bulma…-llamo Milk desde su lugar.-A pesar de que eres una humana, tu coeficiente intelectual supera a los científicos de mi planeta, te necesitamos con nosotros…-animo con una sonrisa.- Se que no te conozco lo suficiente para decirlo, pero lo que he visto de ti me revela que no eres ninguna cobarde…-la heredera de corporación capsula sonrió con confianza y se traslado lentamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos, después de mirar a su prima y ofrecerle la mano diciéndole: _"Creo que necesitare una Briefs a mi lado"._ En seguida ambas mujeres llegaron con los demás guerreros.

-Además, mujer… Si el universo es destruido no podrás hacer nada de tus investigaciones…-se burlo Vegeta ganándose una mirada siniestra por parte de la científica.

_-Parece que esa anodita afecto de manera significativa la elección de cada uno de ellos…-_analizo el hombre verde mirando como Bulma miraba y sonreía cálidamente a la pelinegra.- ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes! Veo con gusto que no me equivoque al elegirlos…-declaro con una sonrisa.-Con respecto al argumento de la joven Bra, he tomado una decisión… Todos ustedes son muy fuertes y creo que con un buen entrenamiento podrán sobrepasar los poderes de aquellos 3 villanos, pero debo confesar que ellos no son los únicos que tratan de afectar la vida en este planeta, a diario se levantan personas malvadas que hacen uso de su inteligencia y habilidades especiales para tratar de dominar al mundo… Por ello, mientras entrenamos ustedes también se enfrentaran con peligros para mantener segura la Tierra, y podrán asistir a la universidad y vivir en cada uno de sus hogares… Pero si desean, pueden quedarse aquí…-mira al individuo negro.- Mr. Popo ha preparado unas habitaciones para aquellos que quieran vivir aquí…-

-¡Bah!-mascullo el príncipe de los Sayajin.- ¿A quién le importa algo así? ¡Debemos entrenar, namekusein, no perder el tiempo jugando al estudiante y profesor!-

-¡Ay!-dijo la guerrera de otro planeta al escuchar a su ahora compañero.-Al principito le teme ir a la escuela…-se burlo.-Teme aprender cultura general… ¡Oh! Debe ser devastador para tu pequeña materia gris.-

-¡Cállate arpía!-gruño enojado.- ¡Iré y te superare, mujer!-reto.

-Pues ya veremos…-respondió con indiferencia.

-Yo podría darte tutorías, pequeño…-jugueteo Bulma con una sonrisa.

-P-Pequeño…-repitió indignado.-Pero, ¿Qué se creen estas mujeres tan vulgares?-

-Ya chicas, dejen de mencionar los defectos del pobre de Vegeta…-quiso defender Goku y todos rieron.

-¡Cállate, Kakaroto! ¡No te metas!- reclamo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Como sea…-emitió Piccoro.- ¿Cuándo empezaremos el entrenamiento?-

-Ahora mismo…-respondió Kamisama antes de teletransportarlos fuera del templo.

-¡Deje de hacer eso sin permiso!-gritaron todos en el suelo, pues reaparecieron 4 metros arriba del suelo.

-Antes de marcharnos, necesito saber las destrezas de cada uno… Pero antes tendré que presentarle a uno de sus maestros…-anuncio como si nada.- Kakashi, ven a conocer a tus alumnos.-En seguida, camina hacia ellos un hombre guapísimo. Su piel era de color blanco, pero sin exagerar, sus ojos color miel y su cabello era una perfecta combinación entre gris y plateado. Mientras se acercaba, sonrió mostrando así sus blancos dientes, de los cuales sobresalían sus colmillos, algo grandes para cualquier persona. Su cuerpo era musculoso, pero no tanto como el de los Sayajin. Usaba un traje negro que se ajustaba a todo su cuerpo, en el tórax usaba una armadura color blanco (Bastante parecida a la armadura de los Sayajin en la serie). Las chicas se quedaron maravilladas con aquel muchacho, excepto una.-Tendré que irme por un tiempo, debo vigilar la Tierra…-declaro desapareciendo.

-¡Bienvenidos! Soy Kakashi y espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes…-manifestó sonriendo a cada uno de los presentes, flechando a las chicas quienes tenían corazones en lugar de ojos para verlo, pero su mirada se fijo en aquella mujer que no reacciono igual que las otras. Casi todos los jóvenes miraron de reojo a su nuevo maestro, no le veían nada que ellos no tuvieran para que llamara tanto la atención.-Primero debo informarles que se nombrara a cada uno y éste deberá pasar al frente demostrándonos su habilidad.-Todos asintieron. -Bien, si ya no hay más dudas proseguiré…-menciono observando una planilla.- ¡Pan! Por favor acércate…-llamo para conocer a la chica.- Tienes… ¿19 años?-

-Correcto…-respondió frente a él.

-Bien, nuestros registros indican que eres totalmente terrestre y te destacas por fuerza…-ante esta información la chica asintió.-Ahora, necesito que golpees esta máquina para que mida tu potencial.-Ella le obedeció y obtuvo un juicio exacto del aparato.-274.000… Eres bastante fuerte niña, ahora regresa a tu lugar.

-¡Trunks!-el peli lila se acerco.- Contradíceme si alguno de estos datos es incorrecto, Según esto eres un Sayajin de 19 años y tu raza se destaca por fuerza y poder…-el joven asintió.-Bueno, pues sigues tu…- él paso y concluyo la prueba.-¡Excelente! 301.102-

-Aun sigo arriba, Pan…-declaro el sujeto sacando la lengua a la chica, ella simplemente lo ignora, provocando en él una sensación extraña… de vacío, quizá. (Voy a tratar de abreviar -_- Me da tedio escribir mucho cuando se trata de los mismo).

-Androide 18, Tienes 19 años… y te especializas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Bien tu poder es de… 352.201… Wow es grandioso para ser una chica…-Mascullo Kakashi recibiendo una fea mirada de las mujeres.

-Bueno Numero 16, Tienes 22 años y tu poder es de 405.000….-

-Numero 17, posees 20 años y tienes 355.952 de fuerza.-

-Krillin, eres totalmente humano, tienes 20 años… y tienes un poder de 269.999…-

-Yamcha, humano de 21 años… 201.000…-

-Goten, eres un hibrido Sayajin… Tu madre pertenecía a los tsufurujin, sin embargo, eres fuerte, ¿No?-hizo una pausa para ver el resultado de la pantalla.-299.856…-

-Bra y Bulma Briefs, acérquense por favor…-ambas peliazul caminaron hacia su nuevo profesor.-Bueno, ustedes dos no son muy fuertes, pero se destacan por su inteligencia, así que les hare una prueba… Estas partes son de un arma, Tienen dos minutos para reconstruirla después de que se muestre la original en la pantalla…-les dijo entregándoles una caja a cada una.- ¡Ahora!-grito oprimiendo un botón de su cronometro. Ambas mujeres lograron unir las partes pertinentes en 42 segundos.-Wow… Nunca antes había visto que alguien lo lograra tan pronto…-comento sorprendido, las chicas regresaron a su lugar con confianza.

-¡Tenshinhan! Tienes 23 años, eres la mezcla entre una humana y un ciclope… Tu poder es de 281.356-

-Lunch… Eres una humana de 21 años, especialista en armas… podrías por favor, demostrarnos tu puntería…-pero antes de terminar de hablar la rubia saco un revolver de su bolsillo y disparo. –G-Gracias…-susurro temeroso al sentir la bala pasar muy cerca de su rostro.

-Chaoz… Tú tienes 14 años y conoces algunas técnicas que nos podrían ser muy útiles…-El pequeño asintió desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Pan.

-¡Aah!-vocifero asustada.

-Excelente… continuemos-prosiguió el maestro mirando su lista.- Piccoro… Eres un namekusein, te destacas por tu astucia, fuerza y poder, veamos… 401.312…-

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!-hablo la anodita refiriéndose a Goku y Vegeta que estaban cerca de ella.-Se muy bien que ustedes, Sayajin, son tres veces más fuerte que él-señalo a Piccoro.-Pero les debo advertir, que no hagan uso totalmente de su fuerza, conozco esa máquina y solo admite un poder hasta 500.000, podrían destruirla si no hacen lo que les digo…-sugirió mirándolos fijamente.

-Si…-acepto el chico de cabellos alborotados, antes de oír su nombre, paso al frente y golpeo el aparato suavizando el golpe.

-Sorprendente… 411.356…-balbucearon todos.

-Magnifico, solo quedan dos… pero no tenemos datos de ti, linda…-reconoció Kakashi acercándose a Milk.

-¡Hump!-se cruzo de brazos como respuesta.- ¡Ninguno necesita saberlos!- el maestro sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos con Vegeta y luego te interrogaré en privado…-guiño el ojo, causando celos en un Sayajin y aversión en la implicada.-Vegeta… Príncipe del planeta Vegita, es obvio que tus cualidades son súper fuerza y estrategia en la batalla, por favor golpea la máquina para medir tu potencial…-pidió observando la pantalla.

-Aun lado…-enuncio el hombre frente al aparato, lo miro fijamente y sonrió al recordar la advertencia de su aliada. Empuño su mano y con unos centímetros de impulso, lo golpeo usando 2/3 de su verdadero poder. Su acción provoco que el objeto colapsara al superar el límite. Goku lleva su mano a la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza por el acto de su amigo y una gota de sudor se resbalo al costado de su rostro; mientras los demás tenían una expresión de impresión y miedo.

-¡Maldito Vegeta!-emitió la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Lo hizo apropósito! ¡Ahora he perdido mi turno!-reclamo la mujer mirando con rabia al guerrero, quien sonrió.

-Bien…me dirías, por favor, tu nombre, edad, de dónde vienes, habilidades y destrezas…-pidió el peli blanco.

-Argg…-gruño ella con fastidio.-Mi nombre es Milk, tengo 18 años, soy princesa del planeta Anodyne ubicado en la Galaxia del Sur… Tengo súper fuerza, conozco unos cuantos hechizos de magia, soy estratega, se me da la creación de maquinas… y manejo a la perfección una espada…-menciono indiferente mientras contaba con sus dedos las características nombradas.

-Ah sí…?-manifestó Kakashi interesado en ella.-Es una lástima que no podamos medir tu potencial por medio de la maquina, pero quiero probar tu habilidad con la espada, ya que soy un experto en eso… y en otras cosas.-le guiño el ojo, ella solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.-Entonces que te parece…-continuo dirigiendo su mano derecha a la mejilla de la chica.

-Que le parece si no perdemos mas el tiempo…-interrumpió pelinegro enojado, desviando el toque que quería hacer el otro.

-¡Me parece bien!-expreso Kamisama quien acababa de llegar.-Muchos de ustedes conocen este lugar, mi templo, así que los que se quieran ir a sus hogares pueden hacerlo ahora y regresar mañana temprano… Los que no en seguida les muestro sus habitaciones…-

-¡Adiós!/ ¡Nos vemos mañana!-fueron algunas frases que formularon la gran mayoría antes de irse, quedando solamente Goku, Milk, Kakashi y el guardián de la Tierra.

-Si quieres, te acompañare hasta tu casa…-insistió el maestro de los guerreros.

-Pues vera… No tengo ninguna casa al cual llegar, ya que mi verdadero hogar está muy lejos…-confeso inocente del intento de cortejo.

-Entonces, puedes quedarte en mi departamento, queda en Satan City…-

_-¿QUÉ?_-reflexiono el pelinegro demasiado molesto.- ¡Yo voy a ir a donde quiera que ella vaya!-impuso el Sayajin celoso.-Además, Kamisama acaba de decir que si queremos nos podemos quedar aquí en el templo…-tomo la mano de ella y camino hacia adentro del edificio llevándola consigo.- ¡Mr. Popo! ¿En dónde quedan nuestras habitaciones?-

_-Parece que no me será tan fácil conquistarla si esta ese tipo a su lado…-_analizo Kakashi observando cómo ambos sujetos se alejaban, pero no se detuvo.- ¡Descansa, Milk! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-grito con emoción.- ¡Esto será interesante!-susurro con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ya hiciste tu juicio crítico?-

-Si…-contesto el peli blanco.-Ya he podido clasificar a tus guerreros, se que a medida que descubras nuevos talentos los incrementaras, por ello los dividiré en 3 grupos…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Continuará…  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicos y chicas... ¡Gracias por leer! Por favor comenten, Puede que este exagerando los celos de Goku, pero solo estoy fantaseando, ya que esperaba con ansias verlo o imaginarlo en este estado…  
¡Por favor, díganme como les parece!


	4. Veneno

¡Muchas Gracias a todos los que han comentado! ¡Me han dado muchos ánimos de continuar escribiendo!

**Capitulo 4: Veneno**

Había pasado una semana desde la propuesta que Kamisama hizo a los guerreros, cada día durante la tarde o la mañana, según el horario de sus ocupaciones, los jóvenes entrenaban arduamente y se adaptaban con facilidad. Las científicas Briefs con un poco de ayuda de Milk, lograron crear maquinas de gravedad y diversos dispositivos de comunicación que implementaron en una isla que denominaron como la "Zona de entrenamiento".

-Hola Vegeta, ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?-pregunto Bulma al verlo salir de una de las cámaras de gravedad en compañía de Goku y Milk.

-¡Hump! Como siempre…-sostuvo el pelinegro secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla que le había largado la peliazul.

-¿Aun no ha llegado ese sujeto? Hace un par de días que no viene…-indago el chico de cabellos alborotados mirando para todos lados, con la ropa hecha harapos.

-¿Te refieres a Kakashi?-confirmo la científica.-Bueno, pues la ultima vez, él dijo que tenía que resolver algunos conflictos en su planeta Damenions…-recordó la mujer pensativa.-Es difícil de creer que un hombre tan guapo pertenezca a una raza de demonios…-opino soñadora.

-¡Hump! No es para tanto…-mascullo Goku con el ceño fruncido, pues se le vino a la mente todas aquellas escenas en la que "su" maestro intentaba acercarse a la anodita, con raras intenciones.-Me hace muy feliz que no esté aquí… Por mi que se quede a vivir allí para siempre…-confeso.

-Pues a mí me gustaría que volviera…-hablo la pelinegra.-Aun no hemos entrenado con espadas, después de todo, quisiera probar que tan bueno es en esa área…-

-Argg… ¿En solo esa área o en otras?-interrogo su acompañante con suspicacia al notar el interés de la muchacha, ella parpadeo desconociendo el significado de la pregunta, pero aun así contesto.

-En verdad, también me gustaría preguntarle si…-respondió la mujer, a lo que el Sayajin abrió los ojos expectante por el parlamento de su muy apreciada amiga.-Tenemos alguna misión, estoy demasiado aburrida…-

-¡Ah! Es por eso…-dijo aliviado.

-¡Kakaroto, eres un tonto!- burlo el príncipe al ver el comportamiento de su compatriota.

-Pues creo que tendrán que pensar dos veces en elegir una tarea para ustedes…-señalo la heredera de corporación capsula.- ¡Ustedes son guerreros de clase S! Dudo que les impongan cualquier trabajo…-

-Clase S, ¿Eeh?-expreso Milk trayendo a su memoria el día en el que iniciaron el entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 9:30 am. Todos sin excepción, se encontraban en las afueras del templo ubicado en el cielo. Antes de conocer el lugar del entrenamiento, Kamisama anuncio que de acuerdo con los datos obtenidos se dividirían en rangos, para que cada quien se desenvuelva en la habilidad que más se destaca.

-¡No puedo creer que nos hagan esperar!-manifestó 18 con los brazos cruzados.

-Argg…-gruño Lunch (Por cierto, siempre va a ser rubia ñ.ñ) sacando de quien sabe donde una metralleta y empezó a disparar sin detenerse, todos quedaron paralizados ante el repentino ataque.- ¡Cada vez que me hacen esperar, me vuelvo una asesina!-bromeo seriamente causando terror en sus compañeros.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí…-articulo Kakashi con una sonrisa.-Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estaba preparando la Zona de Entrenamiento, pero antes me gustaría comunicarles la clase que pertenecerán cada uno de ustedes…-expreso sacando de su armadura una hoja de papel.

-Veamos… Bra y Bulma, formaran la Clase C, pues sus destrezas se basan en conocimiento científico-nombro observándolas.-Trunks (301.102), Pan (274.000), Goten (299.856), Krillin (269.999), Yamcha (201.000), Tenshinhan (281.356), Chaoz (56), Lunch (109), N°18 (352.201) y 17 (355.952), hacen parte de la Clase A; ya que son realmente fuertes… y para terminar, Piccoro (401.312), N°16 (405.000), Vegeta, Kakaroto y Milk, son de la Clase S, debido a su fuerza superior y conocimiento de batalla, por esa causa los de esta clase serán sus maestros en algunas aéreas, aunque…-miro a la pelinegra.-Preciosa, tal vez necesitaran de tu ayuda en el laboratorio…-ella asintió.-Bueno así quedo determinado el equipo, ahora nos trasladaremos al lugar donde entrenaremos, será como nuestra guarida…-

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Veo que han incrementado en poco tiempo su fuerza…-comento el guardián de la Tierra al ver a Vegeta, Bulma, Milk y Goku llegar al templo.- ¡¿Existe una razón para su visita?!-interrogo.

-¡Esperaba que tuvieras una misión para nosotros!-declaro el hombre de cabellos en forma de flama.

-La asignación de misiones es responsabilidad de Kakashi… -aseguro seriamente.

-P-Pero ha pasado más de una semana y nada a…-la pelinegra fue interrumpida por el namekusein.

-Serán probados muy pronto, Clase S y Clase C…-Hizo una pausa.-Por el momento disfruten de la mutua compañía…-sugirió dirigiéndose al observatorio.

-¡Necesitamos enfrentarnos a un enemigo! Aunque el entrenamiento es satisfactorio, necesitamos sentirnos útiles y…-Contradijo Vegeta. -¡Esto no es un club social!-

-No, pero me han dicho que la interacción social es un ejercicio importante para la conformación de un equipo… Tal vez puedan mantenerse ocupados, familiarizándose con la isla.-argumento antes de marcharse del lugar.

-Esto es muy injusto…-opino el hombre de cabellos alborotados.-Ahora mismo, los de la clase A están en una misión…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN UNA NAVE ESPACIAL  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las Clase A fue designada para una misión de espionaje. Desde que Milk y Bulma arreglaron la nave de los jetray, la han utilizado para el equipo; por ello cinco de los pertenecientes a dicha categoría se encontraban dentro de la maquina dirigida por Trunks.

-Nos acercamos a Space Toon…-informo el peli lila a través de su rastreador. Mientras tanto, N° 17, Pan, Tenshinhan y Yamcha estaban en sus asientos esperando el momento indicado para actuar.

-¿Creen que necesitaremos refuerzos?-pregunto Pan mirando el paisaje nocturno por la ventana, ya que estaban sobrevolando una misteriosa jungla.

-No lo sé… Quizá ese ilegal neo-esteroide que potencia la fuerza pueda darnos problemas, pero recuerda que Kakashi menciono que solo es una misión de reconocimiento, "Observar e informar" sobre ese producto llamado veneno…-contesto Tenshinhan.

-Supongo que si los de la Clase S necesitan intervenir, lo harán…-supuso el ex ladrón del desierto. El androide suspiro con frustración, estaba realmente enojado con su mentora y no le agradaría tenerla cerca de nuevo.

-Iniciando la exploración en modo encubierto…-comunico el Sayajin por medio del aparato que estaba en su oreja.-Es momento de bajar…-replico mientras oprimía un botón que desprendió unos lazos del techo.-Bueno, recuerden que no podemos volar en este territorio ni tampoco aterrizar la nave, así que usen estos lazos para caer en tierra firme…-cada uno de los chicos se sujeto a la ligadura, excepto N°17.

-Sin cuerdas ni capas…-asevero con los brazos cruzados.-Sin ofender…-

-Como sea…-comento el piloto y en seguida se abrió un circulo en el suelo revelando la zona rural. Quienes hicieron uso del cordón cayeron suave y sigilosamente. Pero apenas como tocaron la superficie, se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, pues el androide dio un salto desde la nave que se encontraba a 22 metros del terreno.

-No necesitaba una cuerda…-hablo mientras se levantaba del cráter que formo.

-Y aun así, crear un viento sísmico no ayuda mucho con lo de encubierto-exhorto la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Comencemos con el espionaje!-exigió el chico de tres ojos, empezando a caminar, cosa que imitaron todos. Después de varios minutos, pudieron estar cerca de la Base de la Patrulla Roja.- ¡Trunks, 17! Activen sus rastreadores en misión infrarroja, es posible que nos estén siguiendo.-ordeno seriamente y ambos sujetos oprimieron un botón en sus aparatos.

-No logro detectar formas de vida, pero si registra peligrosas minas a 30 centímetros de profundidad.-declaro el Sayajin.

-¡Te equivocas!-corrigió Pan.-Se acercan dos pelotones… Uno de ellos viene a 100 metros y el otro a 98 metros, al parecer van a encontrarse antes de que puedan encontrarnos…-

-¡No te preguntaron a ti!-manifestó el peli lila enojado.

-¡Pues has bien tu trabajo!-respondió eufórica.

-Bajen la voz… Podrían escucharnos, dejen sus discusiones de niños para después de la misión.-exigió el calvo al mando. Los dos adolescentes se callaron cruzándose los brazos y emitieron: ¡Hump!-¡No se Separen! ¡Voy a tratar de buscar una entrada segura para entrar al edificio!-sugirió alejándose.

-Claro…-enuncio aburrida la chica de 19 años.-Después de encontrar a Yamcha…-recito al ver que no estaba y salió corriendo a gran velocidad del lugar, pero su precipitación la llevo a tropezar con una piedra y rodar colina abajo cayendo en medio de las dos bandas de enemigos.-Se acabo la furtivitad…-opino nerviosa al sentir muchas armas apuntando a ella.

-¡No se atrevan a lastimarla!-afirmo Trunks, quien rápidamente fue a su ayuda y golpeo a un hombre antes de que empezara a dispararle. Pero todo el ejército presente intento ejecutarlos con sus armas.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!-vocifero colérico el aun novio de Bulma.- ¡No siguieron mi ejemplo de camuflarse con el escenario!-reclamo luchando con varios individuos, pues sus compañeros tenían dificultad para defenderse.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso hacías? ¡Pues debiste decirnos, idiota!-contraataco la mujer muy molesta.

-¡Así está mejor!-interrumpió un individuo mucho más grande y musculoso.-Este es el momento perfecto para probar que tan bueno fue el veneno…-opino con arrogancia captando la atención de los chicos, quienes aun tenían problemas para deshacerse del ejercito.

-Creo que no te será para nada útil…-expreso 17 dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago al recién llegado. Pero él estuvo lejos de sentir dolor, así que correspondió con una poderosa patada que llevo al androide a colisionar con una montaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN CIUDAD IGUANA  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los guerreros habían terminado de entrenar. Eran alrededor de las 7:15 pm y Bulma propuso o mejor dicho demando que salieran a divertirse. Esta fue oportunidad para Goten quien quería acercarse a la peliazul más joven. Así que el equipo completo se dirigió al parque de diversiones en la ciudad que se encontraba más cercana de la isla.

-¡Sí!-grito Krillin con alegría.- ¡Te dije que ganaría un premio para ti!-sonrió avergonzado mientras le largaba a N°18 un peluche muy grande, que había ganado en el puesto de puntería.

-¿Un pollo gigante?-exclamo la rubia con cara de aburrimiento.-Debo ser la chica más afortunada del mundo…-prosiguió con sarcasmo después de que se escucho al peluche cacarear.

-C-Creo que yo soy el más… afortunado del mundo.-declaro el ex monje rascándose con suavidad la mejilla, ella lo mira.- Porque puedo estar contigo 18…-confeso con timidez.

-Y-Yo…-trato de formular la androide totalmente sonrojada.-Vamos a comer algo…-sugirió tomando la mano del pequeño hombre para dirigirse a los puestos de comida.-_Jeje… Él es muy tierno y divertido, nunca había conocido alguien así…-_pensó mientras caminaban.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Cerca de la Montaña Rusa_.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos a subirnos a eso, Bra!-parloteo el pelinegro tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola hacia el juego.

-P-Pero Goten, ¿No crees que eso es peligroso?-se refirió a la montaña rusa, ante esto el joven paro dándose vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-pregunto dudoso.-No me digas que le tienes miedo a ese aparato…-

-B-Bueno yo…-dijo inquieta.-Y-yo pienso que esa atracción tiene mucha velocidad y…-él rio.- ¡Oye! Esto no es gracioso…-

-Lo siento, preciosa… Es que te ves muy tierna… Pero no te preocupes, no pasara nada malo, yo te voy a cuidar-tranquilizo el semi Sayajin con una sonrisa.

-¡Esta bien! Hago esto porque confió en ti…-anuncio la mujer dispuesta a subirse.

-Gracias…-

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono intrigada.

-Porque aunque sé que te da miedo, subirás conmigo…-respondió sentándose en el vago del aparato.

-Me convenciste, además me dijiste que ibas a cuidar de mí… Eso me calmo-garantizo, pero antes de que iniciara el juego se sobresalto y Goten le tomo la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.- _En La Rueda de la Fortuna_.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Wow… ¡Es hermoso!-susurro encantada la anodita en compañía de Goku al ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Sí que lo es…-exclamo mirándola profundamente_.- ¡Ella es demasiado hermosa! No me importaría que la luna y las estrellas dejaran de brillar, si aun puedo verla sonreír como ahora…-_pensó ligeramente sonrojado mientras giraban en la maquina.

-En mi planeta, tales exposiciones significaría que nos están atacando…-conto volteándose para mirarlo, él rápidamente desvió su mirada avergonzado.- ¿Estás seguro de que no existe alguna amenaza?-

-Totalmente…-contesto.- ¿Algodón de azúcar?-ofreció largándole el dulce.-Normalmente nunca comparto la comida, pero si es para ti… Dejaría de comer días enteros…-aseguro mirando como la chica tomaba un trozo del alimento. Sonrió al descubrir una leve capa de rojo carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Se disolvió!-recito con una sonrisa resplandeciente después de consumir el producto.

-¡Eso es normal!-expuso contento, comiendo un poco más del dulce.

-Y-Yo…-él la miro.- Cuando llegue a este planeta, pensé que nunca encajaría… La Tierra tiene tantas cosas extrañas, pero ahora veo que… puedo sentirme en casa… Definitivamente la Tierra está llena de cosas increíbles…-pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo que el Sayajin a su lado la estaba escuchando.

-M-Milk…-mascullo el chico tomando su delicada mano entre las suyas, inmediatamente capto la atención de la pelinegra.-Ahora la Tierra tiene a alguien increíble…-poco a poco fue liberando el impulso reprimido de besarla, desde que empezó a compartir tiempo con ella, la anodita se fue adentrando en su corazón, acelerando siempre sus latidos y despertando sentimientos que tenia ocultos. Se inclino lentamente hacia ella para sellar sus labios en un tierno beso, pero fue interrumpido por el escándalo que se formo en una tienda.

-¿Lunch?-dudosa se pregunto al ver una cabellera rubia, rompiendo por completo el ambiente.- ¡Vamos!-propuso volando hacia las afueras de un casino.

-¡Oh! No puede ser…-dijo molesto.- ¿Acaso el universo entero está conspirando para que no pueda besarla?-se quejo siguiendo a la chica. Luego de un rato, descubrieron que Lunch de repente empezó a disparar dentro del establecimiento, debido a que perdió todo su dinero en un juego de azar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN SPACE TOON  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Numero 17 se levanta de los escombros, molesto y sin pensarlo, se lanza contra su enemigo, pero éste siempre lo golpeaba más fuerte. -Vaya… ¿Estas enojado?-burlo el grandulón después de tomar al joven de la pierna e impactándolo con unas rocas continuo su parlamento.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás cansado? Dijiste que yo no estaba preparado y que no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para presentar algún reto, ¿NO?-

-¡17! ¡Recuerda lo de esta mañana!-grito Trunks al ver las dificultades de su compañero, pero él estaba en una situación similar. Pues los sujetos que formaban parte de la patrulla roja, se inyectaron una pequeña muestra de "Veneno" incrementando su tamaño y fuerza.

-Canalizar mi ira, canalizar mi ira…-susurro el pelinegro trayendo a su mente los sucesos de esa mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Listos para el entrenamiento?!-curioseo Milk entrando a la habitación de entrenamiento de la Clase A. (Por cierto, llevaba su armadura).- ¡La clase comienza!-anuncio la recién llegada ubicándose en la mitad de una plataforma.-Considero un honor ser su mentor, les enseñare mucho… Todo lo que aprendí de mis propios mentores y de mis propias contusiones…-se quito la capa e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué sucedió?-indago Pan mirando que la pelinegra tenía el antebrazo vendado.

-Entrenamiento… -contesto restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo van los tanques de regeneración? ¿Han podido avanzar?-interrogo N°18 con interés.

-Está en proceso…-respondió indiferente.-Ahora el combate se trata de controlar el conflicto, de dar la pelea en sus términos… Siempre deben actuar y nunca reaccionar…-hizo una pequeña pausa.-Necesito un voluntario…-

-¡Aquí estoy! ¿Sí?-se ofreció Goten terminando de introducir en su boca la última de sus galletas.-Después de usted, te enseñare mis movimientos…-hablo arrojando la envoltura de comida en la papelera, camino hacia ella hasta quedar en frente, ella sonrió. La guerrera lanzo un par de puños que él esquivo rápidamente, pero la mujer se apresuro, golpeo su estomago y con una patada que le dio a sus pies lo hizo caer.

\- ¡Auch! Duele…-confeso el chico tirado de espaldas en el piso.- ¡Eres muy buena!-

-Buen intento…-animo la anodita largando su mano y ayudando a levantar a su alumno.-Pero, ¿Alguien vio lo que hizo mal?-

-Coqueteo con la maestra y lo rechazaron…-opino Krillin causando gracia en sus compañeros.

-¡Cállate!-exigió el semi Sayajin sobándose el brazo.

-Él me permitió dictar los términos de…-no pudo terminar de enseñar la lección, pues alguien la interrumpió.

-Por favor…-comento N° 17 con los brazos cruzados, la chica de 18 años solo lo miro de reojo.-Con mis poderes el combate siempre es en mis términos…-aseguro señalándose a si mismo.- ¡Soy un arma viviente! ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!-El joven androide estaba molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer, incluso menor que él tuviera que darle lecciones de combate? Estaba enormemente indignado, pues no pudo clasificar en el rango que tanto creía merecido.

-Pruébalo…-reto Milk con una sonrisa desafiante. El sujeto solo frunce más el ceño y se acerca a ella. Se miraron un momento, ella asintió. Él tomando ese gesto como inicio de la formación, lanzo un puño que ella esquivo y teniendo su brazo aun extendido, lo agarro alzándolo del suelo y tirándolo de espaldas hacia la plataforma. Los presentes rieron, causando más ira en el chico, quien se levanto inmediatamente. –Estas enojado, eso es bueno, pero no reacciones canaliza esa ira y…-no termino de aconsejarlo porque él vuelve a intentar golpearla. Ella da un salto quedando detrás de él e hizo lo mismo que con el participante anterior. Lo dejo tirado en el suelo con un dolor de espalda.

-¡Se acabo!-impuso furioso rechazando la mano que le ofrecía la mentora.

-¡El entrenamiento es obligatorio!-asevero la extraterrestre con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

-Hola Clase A…-saludo Kakashi desde el monitor del salón.- ¡Tengo una misión para ustedes…!-

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldita sea, no sé cómo canalizar mi ira y eso… ¡Me enfurece!-grito el pelinegro al correr tras su rival e intentar propinarle un puñetazo, pero su oponente realizo la misma maniobra que la anodita en el entrenamiento generando que se enoje mas.- ¡¿Quieres verme canalizar esa ira?!-vocifero colérico.

-¡Enloqueció otra vez!-susurro Yamcha dejando inconsciente a su adversario.

-O tal vez no…-corrigió el peli lila después de acabar con sus competidores. Sonrió.-Oye… ¿Necesitas ayuda?-molesto a Pan, quien aun no terminaba de darle el golpe final a su contrincante.

-¿Tu qué crees?-emitió sarcástica dándole la última patada al individuo que seguidamente quedo inconsciente.

Después de una pequeña pelea, numero 17, junto sus manos y formo en ellas una esfera de energía que lanzo a su enemigo.- ¡¿Qué tal estoy canalizando mi ira?!-grito a su adversario por última vez antes de que fuera debilitado por la explosión y recuperado su débil cuerpo original, pues el efecto del "veneno" caduco. -¿Peleamos otra vez?-se mofo del hombre que caía inconsciente.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-interpelo tenshinhan observando un numeroso grupo de soldados en el suelo.- ¿Acaso no recordaron que era solo espionaje?-recalco eufórico.

-Lo sentimos…-se disculparon todos ante el líder del equipo.

-Solo me arrepiento de haberme perdido de la pelea…-reconoció con una sonrisa que contagio a los otros.- Vámonos, ya tengo un par de muestras del neo-esteroide…-camino hacia la nave mientras los otros lo seguían. –Y también destruí el laboratorio en el que lo fabricaban…-relato.

-¡Elegimos al mejor líder!-celebro Pan.

-Ahora tu tendrás que explicarle todo esto a… Kakashi- formulo Trunks con gracia, provocando nerviosismo en su semejante de 3 ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN LA ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Una Simple Misión De Reconocimiento! ¡Observar e informar! ¡Nada más!-exhorto su maestro de pelo blanco, quien en esa tarde regreso a la Tierra. - ¡Cada uno recibirá por escrito una evaluación detallando sus errores!-dijo caminando de lado a lado frente al grupo de cinco personas.-Mientras tanto… ¡Buen Trabajo!-lo ultimo los sorprendió.- Ningún plan de combate sobrevive en el primer contacto con el enemigo, el Cómo nos ajustamos a lo improvisto es lo que determina el éxito… -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN CIUDAD IGUANA  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se reencontraron en el centro del nuevo evento que estaba promocionando el parque de diversiones.

-¡Milk! ¿Participamos? El premio es todo lo que puedas comer…-propuso el chico de cabellos alborotados con la emoción latente en el rostro.

-Pero Goku, ¿Sabes bailar?-dudo la pelinegra mirándolo con suspicacia.

-Eeh… no-respondió tímidamente el hombre con la mirada baja y rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que intentarlo…-sostuvo la chica.-La recompensa es algo interesante, podremos comer mucho y me ahorrare el esfuerzo de cocinar…-

-¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias, Milk!-formulo el guerrero.-Aunque me gusta más tu comida…-confeso jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué te parece si participamos también, 18? Apuesto a que será divertido…- sugirió Krillin, quien no estaba esperando una respuesta afirmativa.- _¡Que tonto soy! Ella es tan linda que dudo mucho que baile conmigo…_-pensó desanimado.

-De acuerdo…-contesto fingiendo indiferencia, él rápidamente se sonrojo con la sorpresa.-Antes de convertirme en androide, yo era conocida como "La demonio del baile", así que si quieres participar, tendrás que bailar con clase, como lo hago yo…-

-S-Si…-tartamudeo conmovido el chico más pequeño.

-¡Buenas noches, queridos espectadores!-expreso el organizador del acontecimiento.-Vamos a comenzar con el concurso, todos pueden participar en el, no existe ningún límite de parejas…-realizo una pequeña pausa.-Los ganadores se descubrirán cuando sean la ultima pareja en seguir bailando…- declaro el sujeto con micrófono.- ¡Comiencen!-ordeno y los músicos empezaron a producir una hermosa, lenta y suave melodía.

-Iniciemos con los pasos básicos, Bien sostén mis manos…-explico la anodita extendiendo sus pequeñas manos.

_-Por un instante olvide que odio esto….-_reflexiono el Sayajin, pero cambio de parecer al tomar las manos de la mujer frente a él.-Wow… ¡Sabes bailar muy bien!-halago el joven y la chica asintió con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Asistes mucho a eventos como estos?-averiguo mientras le daba una vuelta.

-Recuerda que soy la princesa de un Planeta de la Galaxia del Sur, es lógico que tenga que estar entrenada para este tipo de situaciones…-aclaro con sinceridad.- ¡Aah!-emitió un grito de dolor, pues su acompañante la piso fuertemente.

-P-Perdón por eso…-se apresuro a disculpar temiendo que se desatara una ira desenfrenada.

-Ya no importa, esto no me debe detener… ¡Tenemos que ganar a toda costa!-agrego con determinación mientras sostenía una lagrima contenida en sus ojos.

-Sabes, hoy te ves más linda de lo normal…-cortejo el pelinegro observando cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-¡Cállate!-exigió apenada desviando la mirada. Aunque era verdad, antes de salir, Bulma le ayudo a elegir un vestuario más adecuado para la ocasión, el cual consistía de un sencillo vestido aguamarina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era ajuntado hasta las caderas y después de estas era suelto, también vestía un corto chaleco blanco sin mangas, baletas plateadas y su cabello estaba arreglado en una linda trenza que le llego poco antes del final de la espalda, dos mechones a los costados de su rostro, un perfecto flequillo y uno de los costados de la cabeza tenía un pequeño broche plateado en forma de paloma. (Goku llevaba puesto unos jeans sencillos, una camisa negra y una chaqueta café).

-¡Vamos a bailar nosotros también!-insinuó Goten al ver a su medio hermano disfrutando de la música.

-¡Claro! ¡Parece divertido!-acepto Bra tomándole la mano e iniciaron a bailar delicadamente.

-¡Oye!-exclamo Vegeta observando a Bulma, ella se alerto y se gira a gran velocidad para escuchar con atención lo que él dirá.

-¿Q-Qué?-pregunto la científica expectante. Ella iba vestida con una camisa naranja strapless, tenía un collar de oro en forma de corazón y una falda negra de pliegues que le llegaba hasta mitad de pierna, unas botas y su cabello totalmente liso.

-¡Así que ya sabes, no voy a bailar!-expreso con fastidio.

-¡Bueno, pues nadie te lo pidió!-recito la peliazul con enojo. –_No puedo creer que mi corazón se acelero porque creí que me invitaría a bailar…-_pensó. Ambos se cruzaron de brazos mientras ponían una cara de disgusto.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Bailaría conmigo?-ofrecieron a la vez dos un apuestos jóvenes, de alrededor 21 años. La científica deshace su posición y miro con interés a los dos hombres, pero su ánimo decayó cuando empezaron a pelear entre ellos.- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Yo lo dije primero!-gritaron al tiempo mientras intentaban empujarse suavemente. -¡No, fui yo!/-¡No, yo!- pero pararon su repertorio al ver que ella ya tenía pareja de baile.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción si me lo pides así…-manifestó el joven con cabellos en forma de flama mirando para arriba un poco avergonzado.

-Pero, yo no dije nada…-articulo la heredera de corporación capsula con una gota de sudor en su cabeza_.-Vaya, ¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta? Fue él quien inesperadamente me tomo de la mano y empezó a bailar conmigo, Bueno voy a disfrutar este momento… Espero que siga mostrando este lado suyo más seguido.-_

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-cuestionaron ambos extraños deprimiéndose en su intento fallido.

-¡Muy bien, Krillin, vamos!-llamo la rubia, quien tomo la mano del ex monje y empezó a darle vueltas tan rápido que no se podía ver la figura de su pareja.

-¡Ah! ¡Voy a vomitar!-trataba de decir el calvo con gran esfuerzo.

-¡No digas tonterías!-balbuceo 18 aumentando la velocidad.

-Cualquier persona que baila con mi hermana, siempre se enferma del estómago, Ahora ya saben el por qué era llamada "La demonio del Baile"-confeso N° 16 mirando con compasión al pequeño individuo.

-¡Hump! ¡No entiendo estos ridículos eventos! ¿Cómo pueden encontrar gracia en algo tan patético?-objeto Piccoro al lado de su amigo.-Incluso Vegeta, se dejo sucumbir por estas cosas tan estúpidas…-observo de brazos cruzados mirando a el Sayajin mayor bailar con la chica de la Clase C. sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, el namekusein estaba marcando el ritmo de la música con el pie.

-Miren quien habla…-susurro el peli naranja al ser testigo de las acciones de su amigo verde.

Los guerreros a su manera, disfrutaban del momento, pues todos aunque muchos se negaran a creerlo, estaban atesorando cada instante que pasaban al lado de sus compañeros. Todo continuo con tranquilidad, muchas parejas quedaron descalificas, por dos razones: 1). Se estaban cansando ya que había trascurrido una hora completa y… 2). Debido a la "Experta del baile", puesto que empujo a muchos, mientras le daba vueltas a Krillin. Pero la paz acabo, cuando el príncipe de los Sayajin sintió un leve golpe en su espalda.

-¿Qué crees que haces, enano?- le reclamo al ex monje.

-L-Lo siento, V-Vegeta… Ayúdame por favor…-suplico al ser víctima de aquel maltrato, había estado una hora entera girando y todo por culpa de la hermosa rubia. Pero obtuvo como auxilio un puño por parte del pelinegro; esto llevo a Krillin a golpear otra pareja sacándolos del concurso.

-¡Ah!… Ahora veo, con que ese es su plan…-observo la princesa de Anodyne.-_Jajaja fueron muy obvios, están aprovechándose de su estilo de baile para sacar a todos del concurso, pero a mí no me van a engañar…-_pensó al percibir un intento de reto.- ¡Ingenioso!... ¡Pero no funcionara conmigo!-mascullo mirando fijamente a las parejas de Bulma y Krillin.

-¿Eeh…? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el chico de cabellos alborotados.

-Claro… Después de todo bailar se trata de…-analizo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, confundiendo aun mas a su compañero.- ¡EL ESPÍRITU DE PELEA!-declaro abriendo con violencia sus ojos, despertando en ella una fiera competitiva.

-M-Milk… ¿Qué te pasa? Estas empezando asustarme… ¡AAAH!-rugió de terror al experimentar lo que su mejor amigo estaba sintiendo.

-¡Debemos ganarles, Goku!-demando haciéndolo girar a una velocidad extraordinaria, y como si se tratase de un rombo, se empezó a trasladar por la pista de baile empujando a muchos, incluyendo a Goten y Bra.

-¿Estás bien?-cuestiono preocupado al sentir el impacto.

-S-Si…-contesto ruborizada ya que por efecto de los pelinegros, ella cayó sobre su "amigo" (Por ahora… ñ.ñ).

-M-Me alegra…-manifestó nervioso por la cercanía.

-¡Muy bien, Goku!-felicito la anodita con alegría.-Ahora solo faltan ellos…-señalo a las dos parejas que quedaban. Con una sonrisa siniestra que pone helado a cualquiera, detuvo al individuo de cabellos alborotados, quien se encontraba mareado e indispuesto. Pero esto, no fue obstáculo para ella, pues siguió arrastrando a su acompañante aunque él ya no estaba de pie, debido al mal estado en el que quedo… tanto así que sus ojos ahora se resumieron en dos negros remolinos.

-¡Ah...?-emitió Kakaroto con la boca abierta y una gota de saliva saliendo de ella.

-¡Já! Soy la mejor bailarina del mundo, ¿No crees?-presumió la androide ante esto su pareja de baile intento contradecirla pero no pudo formular bien sus palabras.-Tomare eso como un si…-sonrió y siguió con su peculiar baile.

-En verdad, eres muy bueno bailando…-halago la científica.

-Soy miembro de la familia real, ¿Qué esperabas?-respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa orgullosa que derritió el corazón de Bulma.

La tranquilidad termino cuando la pelinegra nuevamente le da vueltas a Goku y éste choca con el tornado que contenía el cuerpo del pobre Krillin. Ambos, por el impulso y velocidad, se desviaron y armaron un gran enredo. Después del impacto de los chicos, Goku empujo a N° 18 de la pista de baile cayendo él con ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Así se hace! ¡Uno menos!-sobresalto de alegría la heredera de Enraiha al ver uno de sus adversarios caídos. Por otra parte, Krillin había empujado a Bulma, haciendo que ella se llevara consigo a Milk quedando descalificadas y que él fuera su reemplazo.

-Sabes, necesitas comportarte como una dama, mujer…-expreso Vegeta con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa coqueta, sin notar que a quien tenía en sus brazos era a un pequeño calvo.-Debo admitir, que me gusta el azul de tus o…-en ese momento abrió sus ojos azabaches y se encontró con el ex monje con espirales en lugar de ojos.

-¡Ustedes son la ultima pareja de pie! ¡Felicitaciones!-manifestó el locutor un poco extrañado al ser testigo de tan caótico baile.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-grito el príncipe de los Sayajin haciendo que la Tierra se estremeciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Continuará…  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicos y chicas... ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olviden comentar!  
Espero que se hayan divertido un poco… ¡En realidad valoro mucho sus comentarios! Discúlpenme si este y el anterior capitulo son muy cortos.  
Pronto, Bulma terminara con Yamcha…


	5. El Camino De Un Guerrero

**Capitulo 5: El Camino De Un Guerrero**

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _En una de las habitaciones del Templo de Kamisama _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Aah!-formulo un chico de cabellos alborotados mientras estiraba sus brazos.-Todos los domingos por la mañana deberían ser así… Estar acostado en la cama sin hacer nada…-opino recostándose y poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Pues un mes aconteció sin sobresalto alguno.

-¡Goku!-hablo Milk, quien se encontraba acostada en el suelo, leyendo mientras comía galletas, donas y un jugo natural.-Si te la pasas haciendo el vago todo el día, engordaras…-

-¡Tu también estas ahí sin hacer nada!-contesto mirándola desde su cama. Ella ante el comentario, se sienta con los ojos fijos en el texto.

-¡Claro que no!-objeto introduciendo en su boca una galleta.

-Sí, no estás haciendo nada…-

-¡Te dije que no y es no!-aseguro con el ceño fruncido. –Ahora mismo estoy ocupada-

-¿Eeh?-manifestó el pelinegro sentándose frente a ella.- ¡Si solo estás leyendo una revista!-recito al ver el objeto.

-Estoy estudiando la moda de este planeta-recalco, esto provoco que al Sayajin se le resbalara una gota de sudor por la cabeza.- Sabes que prefiero mi armadura, pero Bulma me dijo que tendría que acoplarme a las costumbres humanas…-defendió volviendo a mirar la revista.- He notado que los terrícolas no tienen vergüenza a la hora de llevar ropas raras…-empezó a pasar hojas.- ¡Mira esto!-mostro unos dibujos creados por ella misma.- ¡Me han quedado perfectos! Estoy segura que podrían contratarme para que le diseñe nuevos vestuarios a esta civilización.-expuso orgullosa de su esfuerzo.

-Eeh…-pronuncio Goku confundido, (Los dibujos eran algo así como dos muñequitas con cara de conejo o gato que vestían la ropa que Milk usa en la serie, pero hay que agregarle que parecían hechos por niños pequeños).- ¡Esa ropa es lo más vergonzoso que he visto!-pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza a causa de su sinceridad.

-¡Tonto!-mascullo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos. Pero en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se cae ostentosamente.

-¡Insectos! ¡Contesten el maldito rastreador!-vocifero el príncipe de los Sayajin.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?!-preguntaron ambos chicos sobresaltados.

-El anciano namekusein solicita de nuestra presencia fuera del templo…-relato con los brazos cruzados.-Y no ha podido iniciar, debido a que ustedes par de ociosos no están presentes-regaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, creo que hemos descansado más de lo suficiente.-se disculpo el joven de cabellos alborotados frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Habla por ti…-dijo la pelinegra caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.-Yo estaba ocupada…-

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es falso!-contradijo el Sayajin siguiendo a sus compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Fuera del Templo _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vaya! Por fin llegan…-comento Bulma intranquila, pues realmente estaba nerviosa con respecto a la reunión_.-Cada vez que nos citan aquí, es para revelarnos una mala noticia…_-pensó recordando la primera vez que apareció en ese lugar.

-Lo siento-recitaron ambos pelinegros.

-Ahora que estamos completos, podre continuar….-manifestó Kamisama.-Como se habrán dado cuenta, todos sus ustedes, en poco tiempo han logrado superar sus límites y expectativas, solo me queda felicitarlos, con su rendimiento estoy seguro que en menos de los 4 años propuestos por nuestros enemigos, lograremos vencerles… sin embargo, he obtenido la aprobación de Kaiosama de la galaxia del norte y la organización de los dioses supremos ha preparado un reto de supervivencia para que ustedes participen en el por una semana…-

-¡Hump! ¡Sera demasiado fácil para el príncipe de los Sayajin!-enuncio con arrogancia y una sonrisa altiva.

-¡¿Cuál es la trampa?!-interrumpió la anodita mirando fijamente al guardián de la Tierra. Sus compañeros la miraron pasmados, desconociendo la astucia de la mujer.- Supongo que existe un grado de dificultad en esto, no creo que simplemente pasar una semana acampando a la intemperie nos sirva de algo en el entrenamiento…-el sujeto verde sonrió.

-No cabe duda, eres de admirar… Ves mas allá de lo que está frente a ti-felicito el namekusein con una sonrisa. –Es verdad… -confeso, sorprendiendo a los presentes.-Esta prueba no solo es basada para que puedan aumentar su destreza en estrategia, como dije anteriormente es de supervivencia, absolutamente todo lo que está dentro del área en la permanecerán, va a tratar de atentar contra ustedes…-previno. Los guerreros murmuraban entre ellos.-Ahora, ¿Quiénes se arriesgaran? Sabiendo que posiblemente no regresen…-

-¡Me parece muy bien, amigos! Ya verán que sobreviremos si nos ayudamos entre sí…-comento Yamcha con confianza.

-No se metan en esto, sería inútil…-argumento Vegeta.-Las basuras como ustedes no ayudaran en nada durante la prueba ¡Esto no es para ustedes gusanos!-asevero con irritación mirando a sus compañeros, especialmente a los terrícolas.

-¿Dijiste gusanos?-interpelo indignado el ex ladrón del desierto.

-¿Acaso no te lavas bien los oídos, gusano?-contesto de manera burlona mirando para otro lado.

-Vegeta…-susurro la heredera de corporación capsula.

-Vegeta tiene razón…-aseguro Milk ocultando un poco de preocupación. –_A las afueras de Anodyne, existen mundos que aciertan la descripción de Kamisama, en realidad es muy difícil de sobrevivir, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…._-reflexiono internamente mientras observaba un punto fijo en el suelo.

-¿Q-Que?-se preguntaron todos, incluso el mayor de los Sayajin.

-Es la primera vez que estás de acuerdo conmigo, mujer…-opino tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-Parece que mi futura esposa es muy hábil…-se escucho un comentario detrás de todos los presentes.

-¡Kakashi!-vociferaron todos al ver al recién llegado.

-Argg… ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo que futura esposa?-manifestó el chico de cabellos alborotados apretando los dientes y acercándose a él enojado. Pero, su maestro acostumbrado a esas escenas decidió ignorarlo y camino tranquilamente hasta llegar frente a la pelinegra.

-Muñeca, Por favor, no vayas a esa peligrosa prueba…-imploro con angustia el peliblanco tomando las manos de la chica y acercándose a su oído le susurro.-Mejor quédate conmigo y te llevare a la luna…- a ella se le deslizo una gota detrás de su cabeza. Goku quien gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados, logro escuchar esa petición y sus ojos cambiaron, pasaron de tener un color azabache a un furioso tono carmesí, automáticamente creó una distancia entre ellos, aunque esa no fue su intención inicialmente, pues quería atacar al sujeto con una poderosa patada, pero éste se movió a tiempo, haciendo que su pie colisionara con la pared, que empezó a convertirse en escombros.

-¡Vete tú solo!-sugirió siniestramente mostrando una mirada sombría. El grupo completo parpadeo sorprendido, si bien antes lo habían visto celoso con cada hombre que se acercara a la pelinegra, pero nunca de esa manera tan siniestra.

-Creo que estamos perdiendo el enfoque de esta reunión…-opino Piccoro con aburrimiento.-_Jamás comprenderé el por qué Goku reacciona así con ella…-_pensó haciendo referencia a lo acontecido.

-Es verdad…-prosiguió Kamisama.-Ahora, quiero que aquellos que confían en sus habilidades se decidan a participar… Necesito que se decidan pronto, Kaiosama requiere verlos antes de la prueba… No obligare a nadie, así que… ¿Quién se decide?-

-Y-Yo no puedo…-se negó la peliazul con cara de horror.-Lo siento…-bajo la mirada.

-Yo tampoco-acato Bra con pánico.

-Aunque sea muy fuerte, no creo que logre sobrevivir… Así que me quedare-confeso Pan avergonzada. La gran mayoría de los guerreros comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Todos estaban dudando acerca de aceptar. Eran consientes de que sus habilidades habían mejorado increíblemente, pero incluso si Kakashi le había pedido a Milk que no fuera, era porque debía de ser algo extremadamente peligroso, ya que se podía decir que ella era una guerrera supremamente poderosa.

-Entiendo, lo siento… Creo que me precipite a pedirles que participaran-mascullo el anciano de color verde.

-¡No me subestimes! ¡Yo no renuncio y no huyo!-declaro de forma determinante la anodita mientras apretaba su puño.- ¡No me importa si muero! ¡Eso dejaría en evidencia que mis habilidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para sobrevivir!… ¡Y mucho menos para destruir a Cell, Frezeer o a Majin bu!-

_-¡Hump! No tiene ni la más remota idea, pero aun así quiere continuar… Debo reconocer que tiene agallas.-_analizo internamente el hombre con cabellos en forma de flama.

_-¡Esa es mi chica!-_reflexiono Kakaroto mirando a la mujer con orgullo. Esa exposición de la guerrera animo a sus compañeros. Así que motivados por su valentía, cada uno de ellos se postulo para la competición, bueno a excepción de las chicas que se habían negado minutos antes.

-Esta decisión puede cambiar el curso de su vida, por ello, esta es la última oportunidad que tienen para retractarse…-comunico el guardián de la Tierra.

-¡Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra!-aseguro la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados.- ¡Este es el camino de un guerrero!-Todos asintieron con una sonrisa decidida.

_-Mmm… Casi todos aceptaron, debo reconocer que son mas de los que esperaba…-_pensó el namekusein.-_Esa pequeña le inculco a los otros algo de valor, los inspiro para que acepten el reto…-_miro con detalle a cada uno_.-No veo titubear a nadie… supongo que ya esta.- _Vaya, Vaya… Debo admirar su determinación, si no hay ninguna objeción, solo nos queda irnos…-

-¡Ya era hora insecto!-

-Por favor, Goku… Promete que cuidaras de Milk -pidió Bulma con un ápice de incertidumbre.-Y que todos regresaran con vida…-

-Por supuesto que sí-afirmo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Aunque para ser sincero, creo que será ella quien nos cuide a todos…-ambos amigos sonrieron al pensar en la joven nombrada.

-¡Bulma, Cuídate!-enuncio la anodita llegando cerca de la científica. La peliazul no tardo en abrazarla fuertemente.

-¿Qué me cuide?-rio irónicamente mientras se deslizaban algunas lagrimas por su mejilla.-Trata de volver con vida…-suplico con preocupación. La otra chica correspondió el abrazo y asintió con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Es hora de irnos!-anuncio Kakashi.- ¡Acérquense! Yo seré quien los lleve al lugar de la competición…-Todos dispuestos se acercaron a su maestro.- ¡Oye, preciosa! Acércate más…-propuso poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Milk.

-¡NO TE APROVECHES, KAKASHI!-grito Kakaroto con creciente ira en su voz, antes de que todos desaparecieran.

-Creo que estarán bien…-agrego la heredera de corporación capsula con una sonrisa divertida al ver el comportamiento del Sayajin.-Confió en que regresaran sanos y salvos…-seco suavemente las lagrimas que se habían almacenado anteriormente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De la nada, aparecieron varios jóvenes en medio de unas llanuras purpuras. Lentamente abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con un extraordinario paisaje. El cielo era color rosa palo, las plantas curiosamente tenían varias tonalidades de morado y el agua que emergía de un pequeño arroyuelo era roja.

-¡Bienvenidos, muchachos! ¡Soy Kaiosama!-se presento detrás de ellos provocando que se sobresalten. –Síganme, los llevare en donde se encuentran los demás participantes…-emitió caminando en otra dirección. Los chicos sin objeción le siguieron en silencio. Después de una hora llegaron frente a un gigantesco edificio que parecía más bien un palacio. Era aproximadamente 10 veces más grande que Corporación Capsula y exageradamente lujosa. –Dentro de 40 minutos volveré para que se inicie el reto de supervivencia, creo que sería buena idea que dialoguen entre ustedes… ¡Aah! Olvide decirles que la prueba se efectuara en grupos de tres…-hablo antes de marcharse.

-¿Y ahora qué?-cuestiono Numero 18 con los brazos cruzados.

-Eeh… Sera mejor que exploremos un poco este lugar…-sugirió Krillin con indiferencia mirando a su alrededor. Todos se encogieron de hombros y aceptaron la proposición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _En un pasillo del edificio _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya oyeron que vamos a tener novatos en los exámenes?-interpelo un hombre de cabello extenso y sin camisa, quien estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¡Claro que si, Broly! Según he oído provienen de la Tierra y algunos de ellos son como nosotros, Sayajin…-esgrimió una mujer de cabello corto que recibía el nombre de Fasha.

-Sera un buen entrenamiento…-opino Turles con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. - Algunos de ellos, según Kaiosama son muy fuertes, en especial alguien que proviene del planeta Anodyne… ¿Quién podrá ser?-

-Interesante…-mascullo la mujer.

-No tanto…-expreso con tedio el Sayajin más alto.-Sea como sea, será una lástima para ellos…-El grupo sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _En Otro Pasillo _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oye! ¡Milk, Por aquí!-llamo Goku al ver a la chica distraída.

-¿Eeh? Aah, si...-contesto caminando en dirección de sus compañeros. _-¡Debo prevenirlos! Es mi obligación protegerlos, después de todo yo soy la única responsable de que hayan aceptado este reto_…-pensó con ansiedad al recordar la terrible información que pudo adquirir acerca del lugar al que iban.

_-¿Qué se trae? Esta diferente…-_analizo el príncipe de los Sayajin mirando a la pelinegra de reojo.

-Estoy tan Feliz de que me haya tocado contigo, 18…-confeso el pequeño calvo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Como sea…-respondió la rubia fingiendo indiferencia, aunque secretamente sonrió a la idea de estar cerca del ex monje.

-Aunque creo que es trampa que Goku, Vegeta y Milk conformen un equipo… Ellos son los más fuertes.-recalco Krillin con insatisfacción.- Espero que no tengamos que enfrentarnos a ellos…-

-¡Oye enano! No te olvides de mí… Yo también pertenezco a la Clase S, ¡Ten más respeto!-exigió Piccoro exaltado_.- ¿Que se cree?-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _En La Puerta de la Sala Principal _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Auch!-se quejo un alienígena de color azul denominado Burter, al recibir un golpe que lo envió al suelo.

-¡Hablan de esta prueba y ni siquiera pueden pasar por una puerta!-se burlo uno de los secuaces de Bojack que impedían el paso a la siguiente habitación.

-Es verdad, Bido.-reconoció su compañero llamado Gokua, un individuo de gran estatura y cabello rojizo.- ¿Por qué no se rinden de una buena vez? Antes de que sean lastimados…-

-Por favor, déjennos pasar…-imploro delicadamente una doncella que salía de la multitud.- ¡Soy la Princesa Serpiente y se supone que debemos entrar!-demando caminando hacia la entrada, pero antes de que pasara por esta, Bido la empujo mandándola al piso.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué cruel!-opino alguien de los presentes, al ver el maltrato dirigido a la mujer.

-¿Dijiste cruel? Escucha, estamos siendo amables a comparación de este reto, el área donde iremos hará parecer esto como un día de campo-comunico Gokua con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Algunos de ustedes no sobrevivirán al examen, otros quedaran truncados de por vida y el resto se volverán locos… Se trata de supervivencia, Vida o Muerte…-hablo el individuo que se oponía a dejar pasar a alguien.-Las niñitas delicadas no pertenecen a este lugar…-

-¡Que buen discurso!-exclamo Milk con apatía dirigiéndose a la entrada. Los guerreros Z habían mantenido a distancia, pero al parecer a la anodita se le acabo la paciencia.- ¡Ahora los dos, quítense y déjenme pasar!-demando sin quitar su expresión, ambos sujetos fruncieron el ceño al verla.-Y mientras estén ahí, reviertan el hechizo que lanzo ese estúpido enano que está detrás de la puerta, porque es muy obvio, cualquiera puede ver a través de eso…-Todos los espectadores se sorprendieron.

_-¿Cómo supo esta mujer que Bujin realizo una ilusión?-_pensaron con molestia ambos sujetos. Los demás murmuraban entre ellos, preguntándose a que hacía referencia esa chica que a simple vista parecía débil.

-¿A qué te refieres, Milk?-cuestiono suavemente el hombre de cabellos alborotados.

-Después te lo explicare…-respondió con un tono suave mirándolo con serenidad.- ¡Nos están esperando en el tercer piso!-

-P-Pero, este es el tercer piso…-aseguro Yamcha con incredulidad.

_-Ahora lo entiendo, con razón sentía una extraña energía dispersa por el sector… Ese debe ser el hechizo del que habla la mujer…-_analizo el príncipe de los Sayajin mirando con atención todo el lugar. -¡Cállate, insecto!-

-Vaya, vaya… así que notaste nuestro truco, ¿Eeh?-expresaron los guerreros de plata mirando a la pelinegra con desprecio.

-Adelante, diles Mujer, seguramente tú lo viste antes que nadie… Tienes la mente más brillante y las mejores habilidades analíticas de nuestro equipo… Tú lo debiste de haber sospechado un kilometro atrás…-

-Vegeta…-susurro la anodita con sorpresa_.- ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan amable? Tal vez Bulma lo amaestro…-_pensó asintiendo con lentitud.

-Por supuesto, este es el segundo piso…-manifestó Numero 18 con los brazos cruzados_.-No entiendo nada, será mejor que mi tutora me explique inmediatamente…-_

-Por lo visto, son de los inteligentes…-dedujo Gokua en el momento en el que la ilusión dejo de estar presente, revelando en el letrero de la puerta el número de la habitación: 208.- Pudieron notar el hechizo, pero ahora veamos cómo enfrentan esto…-pronuncio intentando lanzar una patada directo a la guerrera de clase S. Ella se alarmo y velozmente adopto una posición de defensa, pero no le fue necesario, ya que otro individuo entro en acción.

-¿Qué haces, Broly? Por lo general nunca ayudas a alguien…-comento Fasha llegando al escenario viendo como su compañero de equipo detuvo la patada tanto de la pelinegra como del sujeto de color esmeralda.

-Bueno, nunca dejo a una dama en apuros…-hablo soltando la pierna de su oponente y mirando a la joven fijamente, examinándola de pies a cabeza.

-Ese tipo es tan rápido como Goku…-reconoció Piccoro con los brazos cruzados. Al oír eso, el Sayajin nombrado frunce el ceño.

-_Tal vez, ¡Maldición, me descuide! ni siquiera pude reaccionar al ver a Milk en peligro…-_apretó sus puños al imaginarse a la anodita en un peligro mayor.

-_Él detuvo mi patada… Debe de tener una gran calidad de Ki, para hacer eso…-_se dijo internamente la mujer observando al recién llegado, luego acomodo su armadura. (Recuerden que su vestuario es idéntico al traje de pela de Sango en Inuyasha).

-¡Oye! ¿Qué paso con el plan? Tú dijiste que debíamos pasar inadvertidos y no dejar que nadie viera nuestro nivel de habilidades…-cuestiono Turles con el ceño fruncido.

-No me fastidies…-mascullo volviendo a mirar a la joven que ayudo segundos antes.- ¡Oye tu! ¿Cómo te llamas?-pidió con escasa amabilidad. Goku quien lo observo, frunció el ceño.

-¡Hump!- se cruza de brazos.- Es una cortesía muy común dar tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más…-

-Eres una chica difícil, ¿no?-sonrió el Sayajin sin camisa.-No te había visto antes, supongo que eres una novata… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-curioseó repentinamente.

_-¡Argg! ¿Quién se cree esa tipa para hablar así con Broly? ¡ÉL es mío! ¡Y no entiendo por qué él presenta ese interés por una chica tan débil e insípida! ¡A mí nunca me ha ayudado cuando he estado en problemas!-_se quejo Fasha en su cabeza.

-¡No estoy obligada a contestar!-objeto molesta_.- ¿Acaso es un interrogatorio? ¡Ya es suficiente, he perdido mi tiempo aquí!-_

_-¡Já! ¡En tu cara, idiota!-_Goku sonrió ante la respuesta de su amor secreto, bueno, evidentemente no tan secreto.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-interpelo frunciendo el ceño observando como la pelinegra le dio la espalda como señal de que había terminado la conversación.-Parece que los exámenes van a ser divertidos este año…-recito con voz inaudible suavizando su gesto.

-¡Oigan, insectos!-interrumpió Vegeta al notar una extremidad extra en el hombre de cabello largo.- ¡¿Cómo sobrevivieron a la destrucción del planeta Vegita?!-cuestiono con un semblante serio.

-¿Eeh? No lo había notado, pero te me haces conocido…-revelo Turles acercándose al guerrero.

-¡Argg! ¡Soy el príncipe de los Sayajin, malditas sabandijas!-

-¡Aah! Eso lo explica…-reconoció la mujer de cabello corto.- Estábamos en una misión cuando un asteroide colisiono con nuestro planeta…-

_-Al parecer ignoran el hecho de que Frezeer fue quien lo destruyo, será mejor que sigan sin saberlo… ¡Nadie se entrometerá cuando acabe con ese ser despreciable!-_pensó el hombre de cabello en forma de flama.-Comprendo…-

-Así que estos son los temidos participantes de otras galaxias, ¡Já! Esto solo va a ser un show de fenómenos…-musito Bojack quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta detallando a cada competidor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una bella mujer suspiro por enésima vez, mientras observaba una colorida rosa dentro de un florero con agua. Bulma después de haber estada en el templo de Kamisama y haberse despedido de sus amigos, fue a su casa a descansar. Se sentía agobiada por todo lo que había vivido y aun mas, por lo próximo a venir. No había tenido el coraje de aceptar el reto, pero estaba segura de su elección, después de todo lo pensó con inteligencia. Desde que vio la determinación y confianza de sus amigos antes de marcharse, su espíritu se sereno. Sabía que volverían todos sanos y salvos. No obstante, ninguna de las razones anteriores era el motivo de sus suspiros.

-Vegeta…-susurro mirando la flor suavemente. Sonrió de felicidad al traer a su memoria el recuerdo del viernes de la semana pasada.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La científica muy contenta comenzó la mañana, era el día en que cumplía 21 años y sus ansias por celebrarlo no se hicieron esperar, aunque controlo su impulso y decidió que dejaría que sus amigos le prepararan una sorpresa, así que con prisa se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento.

-¡Estoy tan agotada!-se quejo Bulma estirando sus bazos y levantándose de su escritorio, terminando al fin una nueva máquina.-_ Que bueno que Milk me ayudo... Es muy interesantante lo que ella sabe, además es demasiado fuerte… Cambiando de tema,_ _¿Quién lo habrá recordado? Hoy es mi cumpleaños, estoy tan emocionada… ¿Qué me preparará Yamcha?..._-pensó emocionada, pero frunció el ceño al pensar en su hasta ahora actual novio.-_Espero que esta vez no se le olvide como el año pasado… o el anterior a ese…-_suspiro ante aquel recuerdo. Eran aproximadamente las 4:00 pm y nadie había mostrado señal de que conocía la fecha especial de la peliazul.

-¡Ya me harte! ¡No puedo creer que Yamcha lo haya olvidado otra vez!-exclamo con indignación.- ¡Voy a buscarlo y reclamarle! ¡Llevamos más de 4 años juntos y no es capaz de recordar mi maldito cumpleaños!-argumento muy molesta, dando pesados pasos hacia la puerta.

_En la Sala de Estar_

-¿Qué me dices, preciosa? Aceptas salir conmigo esta noche…-hablo por teléfono el ex ladrón del desierto, ignorando que su millonaria novia lo observaba detrás de él, destilando la furia de su frágil cuerpo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Eres un idiota!-grito la chica mientras se lanzaba sobre el hombre e intentaba estrangularlo.

-C-Cálmate, Bulma… No es lo que parece… Déjame explicarte…-intentaba decir entrecortado debido a la agresión de la cual era víctima.

-¿No es lo que parece? ¡Estúpido! ¡Terminamos! ¡Te odio!-declaro dando suaves puños sobre el pecho del individuo mientras se deslizaban por sus mejillas pesadas lagrimas, que cargaban impotencia y todas las palabras que se habían quedado por decir.

-¡No, Bulma! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico, dame otra oportunidad!-imploro arrodillado al ver que ella quería dejar la habitación.

-¿Otra oportunidad? ¡Qué descarado eres! ¡Sería muy tonta si te dos una SEXTA oportunidad! En todo este tiempo juntos, nunca me demostraste que te importaba…-

-Lo siento, amor…-

_-¿Amor? Degenerado… Pero, ¿Qué me ocurre? No siento dolor en mi pecho…_-llevo su mano derecha al lugar del corazón, luego sonrió entre lagrimas.-_Ya veo… deje de quererlo desde hace mucho tiempo y él también a mi… solo nos refugiamos en la monotonía de la comodidad y por amabilidad ninguno había tomado la decisión de dejarlo…-_reflexiono con amargura.

-Bulma, tratare de cambiar, lo prometo…-

-¡No! ¡No me hagas promesas que nunca cumplirás!-exigió la mujer con el ceño fruncido.- ¡No cambiare de opinión!-vocifero marchándose de ese lugar, dejando a su ex sin habla.

-¡Soy una tonta!-se dijo al llegar nuevamente al laboratorio, se sentó en su silla y lloro con disgusto, ocultando su bello rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.- ¡¿Cómo pude permitirme eso?! ¡Deje que me pisotearan!-prosiguió sin ánimo alguno, pero alguien carraspeo la garganta, atrapando su atención.

-¡Mujer!-

-V-Vegeta…-susurro levando la vista e inmediatamente se seco el agua que corrió por su cara.

-F-Fe…-tartamudeo el Sayajin sonrojado y mirando para otro lado.

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué tratas de decirme?-curioseó la científica mirándolo con singularidad.

-¡Argg!-gruño aun con el mismo semblante y por vergüenza se giro dándole la espalda.-Yo vine para decirte, F-Fe…-balbuceo con dificultad, pero con determinación se volteo para mirarla a los ojos y por fin pudo decirle lo que tanto le costaba.- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bulma!- manifestó extendiéndole una delicada rosa. Ella lo mira sorprendida, de todas las personas en el universo, jamás pensó que ese chico rudo que tenía en frente sería el primero en felicitarla.-Si no la quieres, puedo tirarla…-comunico el hombre al ser testigo del silencio que envolvió a la peliazul.

-¿Eeh? ¡No!-se apresuro a tomar la flor en sus manos.-Gracias, me has hecho muy feliz…-declaro mirando con ternura ese pequeño detalle que recibió. Él la miro fijamente, poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso.

-_Ella es tan… ¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!-_sacudió su cabeza.-Como sea… Todos te están esperando en tu casa para festejar la fecha de tu nacimiento…-revelo con falsa inexpresión y camino hacia la salida.- ¡Bah! ¡Estúpidas celebraciones humanas!-fue lo último que se logro escuchar.

-Vegeta…-emitió en un suspiro mirando con una sonrisa la puerta y acerco mucho mas la flor a su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tu mi querida rosa, fuiste el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida…-confeso depositando un corto beso en los pétalos de la planta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oye, Milk! ¿Cómo supiste lo del hechizo?-indago número 17 con impaciencia, en el momento en que se alejaron de la multitud.

-Sí, es verdad… Va a ser difícil aprobar esto, si no sabemos diferencia una ilusión de la realidad…-argumento Trunks mirando atentamente a la pelinegra.

-Un guerrero siempre tiene que ver más allá de lo que ven los sentidos…-se limito a responder. –Además, creo que eso ya se los había dicho antes, ¿no?-enuncio con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Aah! Es cierto…-afirmo Goten con desanimo.-_De seguro cuando regresemos nos hará escribir planas sobre esa frase o peor aún, aumentara la exigencia de los entrenamientos…-_

-¡Pero, eso es más fácil para ti! Después de todo eres una bruja…-opino un pequeño calvo, pero se retracto inmediatamente al ver la mirada que le lanzo la chica.-Digo, es más fácil para alguien que conoce la magia.-corrigió agitando velozmente sus manos y riendo de forma nerviosa.

-¡Hump!- cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos.-Tienen que estar alerta de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, deben identificar cualquier anomalía que presenta el aire y cualquier otra energía que emana de los objetos, de las plantas, el suelo, en fin todo lo que les rodea…-enseño la guerrera de clase S.-Y la única forma de hacerlo es detenerse a examinar lo que podemos percibir por medio del tacto y no por la vista…-abrió los ojos.-¡Inténtenlo!-demando exaltada, al ver a todos sus alumnos mirándola con incredulidad. Ellos asustados, intentaron cumplir con esa orden y lograron experimentar por primera vez, la sutileza de la cálida energía que irradia el universo.

-¡Puedo sentirlo!-Exclamo Yamcha orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Já! Como siempre eres el último gusano que logra algo tan sencillo…-

-¡Vegeta!-gruño el ex novio de la heredera de corporación capsula.

-¿Quieres pelear, insecto?-amenazo el Sayajin levantando su puño.

-Antes de que debamos separarnos debo darles algunas indicaciones…-comunico la anodita mirando fijamente a cada uno.- ¡Quiero que se enfoquen mas en sobrevivir que en la misma prueba!-

-¿Qué? Pero si debemos batallar entre los concursantes-contraataco el namekusein de clase S.

-Eso es lo de menos…-prosiguió la mujer.-Realmente eso no es lo peligroso.-

-¿Qué dices? Pero si acabamos de ver a tipos mucho más poderosos y tratas de decirnos que eso carece de importancia…-expreso Tenshinhan con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¡Veo que ninguno estuvo realmente presente en las sesiones de entrenamiento que les dimos!-grito el Príncipe de los Sayajin con una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

\- ¡Pongan atención que esto es importante! A las afueras de mi planeta Anodyne, existen muchos planetas come hombre… Y estoy segura que al lugar en donde seremos probados es muy similar a los que he oído mencionar…-relato la mujer con un ápice de ansiedad.- La naturaleza… La naturaleza es nuestro enemigo más peligroso, las plantas, los insectos, especialmente las sanguijuelas… ¡Todo sin excepción! Intentara devorarlos… Es conveniente que en sus equipos uno haga guardia de noche, previniendo un ataque o más importante aún, una plaga…-esta confesión atemorizo a los oyentes, incluso a los dos Sayajin más fuertes, pues ellos desconocían esos datos de vital importancia. –La estrategia está en saber utilizar estos recursos ambientales a nuestro favor, empleándolos como un ataque para nuestros adversarios… Recuerden no subestimen ni a la más insignificante mosca que vean…-Todos tragaron saliva. La líder de los jóvenes saco del bolsillo de su armadura una bolsa.

-_Esto va ha ser más difícil de lo que pensé…-_este pensamiento se cruzo por la mente de todos los guerreros que provenían de la Tierra.

-Necesitaran esto…-dijo enseñando lo que contenía en sus manos.

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué es? ¡No me digas que son semillas del ermitaño!-exclamo el androide de cabello cobrizo. La anodita asintió.-Pero si el maestro Karin e incluso Kamisama nos advirtieron que no habrían hasta dentro de un par de meses.-

-Eso es cierto, pero busque la forma de conseguirlas…-sonrió mirando su recompensa.

-¡Oye, Oye, Oye! ¿De qué forma las conseguiste?-indago celoso el hombre de cabellos alborotados, al meditar una opción poco agradable.

-Tengo mis contactos…-respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Cuáles?-continuo interrogándola con perspicacia.

-¡Eso no te importa!-objeto al ser acorralada, su nerviosismo aumento al sentir la pared detrás de su espalda y la respiración del Sayajin.

-¡Claro que sí!- acerco su rostro más al de ella, Milk sonrojada mira para los lados tratando de escapar de la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero, quien estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.-¿Por qué no nos dices? ¿Acaso se las pediste a Kakashi?-frunció el ceño al imaginárselo cerca de la mujer de su vida.

-Si…- contesto.- ¡Pero no es lo que piensas! Solo le pedí el favor, nada mas… ¿Estas molesto?-se apresuro a explicar al ver la cara de estupefacción del chico frente a ella.-_No pienses mal, por favor…-_

-Argg…-se alejo de ella mostrándole su espalda, tratando de ocultar su gesto de ira.- ¡¿Por qué nunca me entiendes?! ¡Claro que no estoy molesto!-formulo apretando los dientes.

-Si está molesto…-dijeron todos al ver el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¡Aah! Menos mal, creí que te enojarías cuando te dijera la verdad…-suspiro la pelinegra aliviada encogiéndose de hombros. A todos los presentes se le resbalo una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza. ¿Cómo es posible? La mujer más poderosa, con mejores estrategias analíticas y aquella que ve más allá de lo que tiene enfrente, no puede ver algo tan obvio en su "amigo más cercano".-De todas maneras, quiero que sepas que solo le tengo respeto a Kakashi como mi maestro, nada mas… No tengo ningún sentimiento especial por él…-declaro con sinceridad.

-¡¿Ah, pues si?! Yo no te obligue a que me lo dijeras, Milk…-emitió aun con celos, pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos.- ¡Esas cosas no me interesan! ¡Lo mejor será olvidarlo!-hizo una pausa.-Además ¿Quién puede recordarlo? Eso realmente carece de trascendencia…-se cruzo de brazos mirando con enojo el suelo.

-Pues parece que él puede recordarlo…-murmuraron todos de nuevo, pero esta vez con diversión. Un segundo más tarde, el chico de cabellos alborotados se acerca a la pelinegra, pero esta vez con una nueva expresión.

-¡Oye!-llamo con calma. Ella parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendida del cambio de humor del joven, pero aun así se dispuso a escucharlo.-Por favor, ya dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos?-pregunto con inquietud, provocando que ella ensanchara los ojos como platos. Apresuradamente, anticipando lo que habrá de acontecer, los muchachos llevaron sus manos a sus oídos.

-Goku…-replico la mujer con todo tranquilo y una sonrisa. Pero su aspecto cambio a uno colérico.- ¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS DUDANDO?! POR ESA RAZÓN ME VEZ DE ESA MANERA, ¿VERDAD?-grito a todo pulmón.

-¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE BUSCAS UNA EXCUSA PARA MOLESTARTE CONMIGO? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!-se defendió en el mismo tono en el que ella le hablo, bueno tal vez no tan alto. La verdad es que el Sayajin estaba irritable, no le hacía gracia el hecho de que Milk y Kakashi estuvieran cerca y mas los dos solos.

-¡No me hables de esa manera!-exigió eufórica lanzándole un poderoso puño que estrello en la mejilla del joven, llevándolo a revotar en el suelo, hasta caer definitivamente y formar un pequeño cráter debajo de él.- ¡IDIOTA!-aun conservaba el puño levantado. Los espectadores acobardados se abrazaron entre ellos, excepto Vegeta. Lentamente y con pasos pesados, tan pesados que agrietaban la baldosa, se acerco hasta el Sayajin.- ¡No me hagas golpearte sin sentido, cuando estoy tratando de controlar mi ira!-le reclamo zarandeándolo sin parar.

-¿Tratando? Creo que necesita ayuda de un psiquiatra…-opino Goten, a lo que todos asintieron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Déjame! ¡Me estoy mareando!-pidió la víctima con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Siempre malinterpretas las cosas!-aseguro la mujer soltándolo de la camisa causando que él se golpee la cabeza con el piso.

\- ¡Auch, Cierra la boca! ¡Ya es suficiente!- esgrimió sobándose el área afectada y recuperando su postura.- ¡No quiero volver a ver tu horrible cara! ¡Vete lo más lejos que puedas!-recito indignado retándola con la mirada.

-¿Ah, sí?-contesto la anodita con cara de pocos amigos.- ¡Número 18!-llamo sin quitar sus ojos del pelinegro.

-¿Si? Dime…-respondió la rubia alarmada por la repentina llamada de su mentora.

-¡Toma!-le lanza la bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño.- Repártelas por mí, una para cada uno…-

-Eeh… ¡Claro!-confirmo atrapándolas con éxito.-Pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¡Ay, si! Ahora resulta que vas a asignar tu deber a otra persona, para poder buscar así a tu amado Kakashi, ¿Verdad?…-manifestó Kakaroto con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Me voy! ¡TONTOOOOOOOOOOO!-vocifero tan fuerte que hizo estremecer el edificio entero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _En La Puerta de la Falsa Sala Principal _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?-interpelo Fasha al sentir que el suelo se estremecía abruptamente.

-N-No lo sé…-exclamo Broly buscando con la mirado aquello que provoco la inestabilidad de la placa tectónica.

-¡Aah! ¡Un temblor!-deducían con miedo la multitud de los demás competidores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _En Una Oficina _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Santo dios! ¿Qué estará pasando?-indago Kaiosama con preocupación.- ¡Un terremoto!-exclamo alarmado.

-No, no lo creo…-musito Kakashi sonriendo, ya que sabia quien era el responsable.-_Vaya, Preciosa… Parece que te has hecho mucho más fuerte, incluso tu grito se siente más vigoroso…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _En Una Sala del Tercer Piso _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Me voy! ¡TONTOOOOOOOOOOO!-vocifero tan fuerte que hizo estremecer el edificio entero.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué mal carácter!-opino Vegeta mirando al igual que todos como se marchaba la mujer.-_Vaya, hasta me dio miedo…-_pensó sentado en el suelo. Pues las vibraciones de ese fuerte chillido hicieron que todos perdieran el equilibrio.

-M-Milk…-tartamudeó el causante del mal humor en la anodita.

-Goku, Goku, mi buen amigo Goku… No puedo creer que tu solito provocaras esto…-dijo Yamcha poniendo una mano detrás del Sayajin.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar mal de ella?!-exhorto Numero 18 enojada.

-¡Antes debiste agradecer de que ella pudo conseguir las semillas del ermitaño! ¡Vaya que cabeza hueca eres!-recalco al androide de pelo negro.

-¡Oye, Goku! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Krillin al ver a su compañero con cara de pánico mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Milk… esta...-trato de formular.-Milk ahora está buscando a ese imbécil…-ante esta declaración todos se caen de pie.

-¿Acaso tu nunca aprendes nada?-le reclamaron a la vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Continuará…  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicos y chicas... ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olviden comentar!  
Siento mucho el hecho de no haber publicado antes…


	6. Bienvenidos al Bosque de la Muerte

**Capitulo 6: Bienvenidos Al Bosque De La Muerte**

Una hermosa guerrera caminaba hacia las afueras del edificio. La ira se había adueñado de sus sentidos, ya que no podía creer la falta de confianza de su compañero, tanta era su falta de atención que no noto hasta donde había llegado. Con sorpresa observa su alrededor y esboza una sonrisa al contemplar el paisaje. Al parecer estaba en uno de los jardines más hermosos que había visto en su vida, los cuidadosos colores de las plantas y las flores, provocaban una sensación de tranquilidad en su espíritu, al igual que el sonido de un estanque que se ubicaba en el centro del lugar. Suspiro.

_-No puedo creer que ese tonto piense tan mal de mi…-_pensó al pararse debajo de un frondoso árbol de manzanas.-De cierta forma me siento culpable por reaccionar de esa manera, después de todo él siempre busca protegerme…-susurro con un semblante pensativo.-_Bueno, creo que aún falta por comenzar la prueba… solo han pasado 18 minutos después de que llegamos, así que…-_ sin dificultad alguna salto sobre las ramas del roble y se recostó.-Descansare un poco…-se propuso cerrando los ojos con lentitud.

Diez minutos habían pasado de la discusión de la que fue participe, el joven de cabellos alborotados se hallaba desesperado tratando de buscar a la pelinegra, quería tenerla cerca, mirar profundamente a esos ojos brillantes que secretamente le gustaba observar, a veces con temor, pero mayormente con dulzura; decirle que le disculpara su comportamiento y quizá, esta vez robarle un beso…

-¡Aah!-bostezo con pereza.-Parece que tampoco está aquí…-mascullo después de examinar el jardín en el que se hallaba oculta la anodita.-Bueno, creo que mejor repongo un poco mi energía…-sugirió sentándose debajo del mismo árbol de manzanas, en el que estaba la chica.-Milk…-recordó la escena de la última vez que la vio y contrario a lo que se esperaría, él sonrió.-Ella es tan linda, incluso si se enoja…-reconoció silenciosamente cerrando sus ojos, para sumergirse en un leve sueño.

-Milk…-la mujer al escuchar su nombre abre perezosamente la vista_.- ¿Eeh? ¿Alguien me llamo? No sé cuanto dormí, Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a los chicos…-_se impuso mentalmente dando un salto. Al momento en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo, se asusto al percatarse del apuesto Sayajin que dormía tranquilamente cerca de ella.- _¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Hump! ¡Bueno, eso no me debe importar!_-pero aun así, se acerco a él con curiosidad al escucharlo balbucear entre sueños_.- ¿Qué estará soñando?-_

-Milk… L-lo siento…-formulo inconscientemente.-Argg…-cambio su gesto a uno iracundo.- ¡Aléjate de ella, estúpido Kakashi!-impuso en su aparente pesadilla. La anodita solo se limito a reír dejando atrás su enojo con el guerrero, no podía creer que incluso tomando una siesta tuviera muy presente que ella estuviera enojada

-Es extraño, hasta ahora no había considerado a nadie como un camarada, Todo cambio cuando llegue a la Tierra, ¿Lo sabes, no?... - motivada por la ternura del sujeto, se acerco más a su rostro y deposito en su frente un corto beso.-No sé cuando empezó, pero… Es la primera vez que he sentido algo así y es algo tan confuso, estoy siempre pensando en ti, y eso me hace sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo… Supongo que en eso consiste el amor, ¿Verdad?-confesó la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla del hombre que tenía enfrente.-Desde el día en el que te hice esa promesa, quiero estar siempre a tu lado…-sabiendo que no recibiría una respuesta, acerco sus labios hasta los de él, sellando así su declaración con un tierno beso. Se quedo mirándolo fijamente, hasta que escucho un ruido detrás de ella. Alarmada gira su cabeza para encontrarse con Chaoz.

-M-Milk…-señalo temblorosamente el pequeño ser, sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que había visto.-Y-Yo solo quería avisarte que en unos minutos comenzara la prueba…-manifestó apenado. La chica sonrió y llevo su dedo índice a los labios cerrados, indicando así que guardara lo anterior como un secreto. El individuo asiente en el momento en que pasa saliva asegurando su complicidad.

_Sueño de Goku_

El hombre yacía de espaldas a un gran árbol, durmiendo cómodamente.- ¡Goku! ¡Goku!- escucho entre sueños. Quería desistir de levantarse, pero al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba abrió los ojos y se sonrojo violentamente, al descubrir frente a él el rostro que mas ansiaba ver.

-¡Aah!-exclamo con sorpresa.- ¡M-Milk!-

-¡Finalmente despertaste!-comento la pelinegra con una sonrisa tímida mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-propuso ofreciendo su mano al Sayajin que seguía sentado. Él asiente rápidamente y acepta la cortesía de la mujer_.- ¿Una oportunidad repentinamente se abrió?-_medito dudoso, por la extraña ayuda que le brindaba el universo, pues se suponía que ella seguía enfadada.

_-¿Qué debo hacer?-_se preguntaba internamente viéndola caminar frente a él.- _¡Es verdad! ¡Debo utilizar un lenguaje delicado!_-se dijo al recordar la reprimenda de sus amistades. _\- ¡¿Pero cómo?!-_impaciente agarra su cabeza entre las manos.

-Siempre me estas demostrando que me amas…-hablo la anodita sin mirarlo, pero su voz sonaba avergonzada.- Pero, ¿Conoces mis verdaderos sentimientos?-cuestiono volteando para verlo. Él abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Eeh? ¡No sientes nada por mí, porque parece que nunca muestras tus verdaderos sentimientos!-expuso con sorpresa.

-¡Tonto!-menciono la mujer divertida caminando para quedar frente a él, puso sus suaves manos en las mejillas del pelinegro y continúo diciendo.-Estás mal, yo…-se empinó y apretó sus labios contra los de él. _-¡No lo creo! Pero si esto es un sueño, no me quiero despertar _-pensó correspondiendo aquella muestra de cariño.

_Fin del Sueño de Goku_

-¡¿La Segunda Vez?!-vocifero exaltado despertando de su muy amena ilusión.-Segunda…-miro de lado a lado, pero para su desencanto no encontró a nadie.- ¿Un sueño?-se dijo llevando sus dedos sobre su boca. –Entonces era un sueño, eso me sorprendió… Tenía el presentimiento de que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-expuso dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.-rio nerviosamente por unos instantes, luego suspiro con desanimo.-Pero extrañamente, hay un tipo de sensación que se quedo atrás de mis labios…-analizo rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice, sin saber que uno de sus diminutos amigos se encontraba entre los arbustos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Sala Principal _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, Vaya… Por fin el insecto de Kakaroto se digno a llegar-recito el príncipe de los Sayajin al observar a su compatriota entrar a la sala en donde se encontraban todos los participantes al reto de supervivencia.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido…-justifico sin esfuerzo e inmediatamente camino hacia Milk. Al tenerla cerca, se sonrojo instintivamente y quiso disculparse.-Milk yo, lo sient…-pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-No te preocupes por ello, ya todo está olvidado…-

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamo con una mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa.

-Sí, después de todo creo que fui yo quien exagero…-manifestó con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora que estamos completos, los tele transportaré al lugar en el que competirán, allí encontraran a alguien que les explicara las reglas del examen.-anuncio Kaiosama contemplando al numeroso grupo que tenía en frente. – ¡Bien!-fue lo último que oyeron, antes de ser tele transportados a otro sitio. En el momento en el que llegaron, pudieron observar un lúgubre bosque que se encontraba cercado con rejas de acero, todos parecían hormigas a comparación de las plantas que lograban sobresalir.

-Este lugar se llama el Bosque de la muerte y muy pronto averiguaran el por qué…-expreso Kibito, un hombre de gran estatura y volumen, con un peculiar tono rosado para su piel.

-¡Hump! ¡Este lugar se llama el Bosque de la muerte y muy pronto averiguaran el por qué!-imito con burla Vegeta.- ¡Lo haces muy mal! ¡Eso no podrá asustar al príncipe de los Sayajin!-aseguro con altivez. Pero se sorprendió al ver a aquel extraño, lanzar un minúsculo ataque de energía que rozo la mejilla del Sayajin rasguñando su piel.

-Vaya tenemos entre nosotros a un chico rudo…-opino el recién aparecido.-Bueno, pues los chicos rudo como tu, suelen dejar su sangre embarrada por todo el bosque.- Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que acababa de acontecer, en ningún momento pudieron anticipar esa acción tan repentina. Vegeta anonadado, limpia su rostro de aquel líquido carmesí, con una mueca de enfado para ocultar su estupefacción.-Todos están de mal genio hoy, debe de haber algo en el aire… ¡Sera divertido!-

_-¿Mal genio? Él fue el insecto que me lanzo un ataque…-_miro con resentimiento.

-¡Kibito, contrólate!... Antes de comenzar este examen, hay algo que debo entregarles a todos-comunico Kaiosama sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de hojas.-Es una carta de consentimiento, antes del examen todos ustedes tienen que leer este documento y después firmarlo…-

-Y, ¿Para qué?-cuestiono Fasha con una pizca de duda.

-Puede que uno de ustedes no regrese de esta prueba y debemos tener su consentimiento por este riesgo-respondió Kibito.-De otra manera, sería mi responsabilidad…- seguidamente rio a carcajadas. Todos miraron con recelo el comportamiento del sujeto, ¿Acaso quería atemorizarlos o simplemente se burlaba de ellos?-Ahora les explicare lo que harán en este reto.-mira a Yamcha.- ¡Toma gusano, pasa esto!-exigió entregándole las hojas.

_-¡Argg! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que llamarme gusano?!-_medito el ex ladrón del desierto con disgusto en el momento en el que empezó a repartir aquellas cartas a cada uno de los participantes.

-Lo primero que deben saber es que esta prueba evaluara sus instintos de supervivencia. Primero…-Kaiosama desplego un mapa mostrando así el registro geográfico del lugar.-Les daré una descripción general del terreno de práctica, Tiene 44 puertas de acceso cerradas, hay bosques y ríos adentro, en el centro hay una torre cerrada localizada a 20 km de cada puerta, es en esta área en donde ustedes experimentaran lo que significa sobrevivir… el examen consiste en…-fue interrumpido por su compañero.

-¡Una batalla al precio que sea para ponerle las manos a estos pergaminos!-mostro Kibito dos royos de papel, de color negro y blanco.-Ustedes pelearan por conseguir ambos, el pergamino del día y el pergamino de la noche… Todos juntos los 26 equipos tomaran parte en esto, así que la mitad de ellos irán tras el pergamino blanco y el resto intentara conseguir el negro; yo les entregare un pergamino en particular a cada equipo y por esto es por lo que competirán… -

-Entiendo, ¿Cómo pasamos el examen?-pregunto Numero 17.

-Tu equipo entero debe traer ambos pergaminos a la torre…-obtuvo como contestación.

-Eso significa que la mitad de los equipos no aprobarán o aun más si no todos los grupos pueden conseguir ambos pergaminos…-argumento Goku.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil…-opino la anodita cerca de el chico de cabellos alborotados.

-Una cosa más…-continuo Kaiosama.-Este reto tiene un tiempo límite, deben terminarlo en 5 días…-

-¡5 días allí metidos!-exclamo la androide.

-¿Qué se supone que comeremos?-indago Goten exaltado.

-Vean a su alrededor, el bosque debe de estar lleno de cosas para comer…-manifestó el príncipe de los Sayajin.

-Exacto, allí existen varios recursos, bastantes como para alimentarlos a todos…-dijo Kibito.

-¡Ay no!-se oyó a alguien decir.- ¡No me gustan los vegetales!-

-Sí, pero no solo de eso hay bastante en el bosque…-esgrimió Milk con una sonrisa irónica.-Se te olvido mencionar, que también podremos hallar bestias y plantas come hombre, o… ¿Acaso me equivoco?-

-Eso significa que con esas circunstancias, no cabe la probabilidad que la mitad de los equipos aprueben este examen…-comunico Broly.

-Con los días que se hacen largos y las noches que se hacen cortas, tendremos menos tiempo para dormir y así mismo, menos tiempo para recuperarnos…-concluyo Piccoro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡De hecho es todo un reto!-enuncio Turles guiñándole el ojo a Numero 18. La rubia solo pudo reaccionar con una mueca de fastidio.

-Completamente rodeados por enemigos, no habrá descanso, es peor de lo que la mujer les dijo… deberán mantenerse en constante vigilancia-propuso el mayor de los Sayajin mirando a los supuestos aliados que hizo en la Tierra.

-Este examen medirá también su resistencia frente a líneas enemigas, esto está diseñado para ser muy demandante y estoy seguro que varios de ustedes no superaran el reto…-expreso Kibito con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Oiga! ¿A mitad del reto nos podremos salir de esto?…-curioseo Krillin alzando su mano.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! En medio de la batalla no podrán decir: "Perdón, perdón nos podemos salir"-corrigió con fastidio el individuo de piel rosa.-Bueno, tal vez si podrían, pero eso sería lo último que dirían en sus vidas…-

-¿Existe alguna condición o restricción?-interpelo Milk con desconfianza.

-¡Vaya pero que chica tan lista!-felicito Kibito con sarcasmo lo que provoco que ella le lanzara una mirada de muerte.-Hay otras maneras en las que quedaran descalificados, la primera es simple, si no llegan los tres miembros del equipo a la torre con ambos pergaminos después de 5 días… Número dos, que un equipo pierda un integrante o si un miembro queda incapacitado y no puede continuar… tercero, aquellos que usen la técnica de vuelo… y lo más importante… ¡Nadie de ustedes, absolutamente nadie puede ver el contenido de los pergaminos hasta que lleguen a la torre!-impuso con seriedad.

-¿Y qué pasa si se cae y accidentalmente lo leemos?-indaga la princesa serpiente arreglando su cabello.

-Voy a plantearlo de la siguiente manera…-explico el hombre de gran estatura.- ¡Tú NO quieres leer eso!-confirmo con los dientes apretados.- Los pergaminos son para probar su integridad… Bueno eso es todo, cada equipo tome su carta de consentimiento y vayan a cambiarlas por allá por un pergamino- señalo a su derecha, donde se encontraba una tienda cerrada con algunas personas.-Después de eso, cada grupo escoja una puerta por donde se les permitirá entrar…-luego suspiro.-¡Aah! Debo advertirles algo mas… ¡NO SE MUERAN!-

Después de oír con atención cada palabra de los sujetos que dirigían la prueba de supervivencia, cada aspirante al reto se alejo de sus camaradas, para leer y firmar con tranquilidad el documento que les habían entregado.

-_Ya entiendo esto, Nosotros no sabremos qué equipo tiene que pergamino… robar información_ _en verdad es algo de vida o muerte…-_analizo una bella pelinegra, sentada detrás de una roca observando cómo cerraban la tienda para entregar los pergaminos a otro equipo.-_Es tal como lo dijo Kibito, todos tenemos la misma posibilidad de aprobar y todos son mis enemigos…-_esto último lo reflexiono mirando el papel que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Oye Milk!-llamo Goku haciendo que ella de un pequeño salto.-Vegeta y yo ya llenamos el formato, ¿Vamos a entregarlos?- la joven asintió mientras se levantaba y fue a recibir su pergamino correspondiente. Al ser los próximos en pasar, ellos recibieron el pergamino de día, es decir, el de color blanco.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la futura fracasada…-menciono Fasha un par de metros detrás de Milk, quien se había separado de su grupo para examinar con detalle a sus oponentes. La pelinegra más joven voltea a verla. - ¿Acaso usas tu flequillo para ocultar tu gigantesca frente? ¿Qué cuentas? Creí que a estas alturas ya habrían de haber abandonado esto, por tu pura frente ya deberían estar fuera…-se burlo con las manos en la cadera. La otra mujer sonrió.

-¡Oh qué pena! ¿Me hablabas a mí?-fingió modestia.-Creí que estabas hablándole al espejo…-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

-Claramente entiendo que estés enojada contigo misma, ya que de por sí, eres bastante fea…-contraataco la chica de cabello largo. Pero ante el comentario a la otra mujer se le pronuncio una vena hinchada al costado de su frente. Ambas se miraron fijamente. -¡Fea!-

-¡Frentona!-

-¡Fea!-

-¡Frentona!-

-¡Feísima!-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ya ríndete mujer vulgar! ¡Eres consciente de que eres muy débil para aprobar esta prueba!-

\- ¡Tu eres la que va a reprobar!-corrigió perdiendo la paciencia la habitante del planeta Anodyne.

-¡Hump! Estás haciendo esto por él, ¿no? ¡Ambas sabemos que Broly me prefiere a mí! ¡Deja de seducirlo! ¡Él es mío!-ante esta declaración Milk parpadeo confundida.

-¿Quién?-pregunto escéptica.

-¡Argg! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo!-

-¡No me fastidies! Ni siquiera sé quién es ese…-asevero caminando lejos de su nueva contrincante_.- ¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa? ¡Hump! Parece que todos conforman un grupo de idiotas…-_

-¿Q-Qué?-fue lo único que Fasha pudo formular, pues su rival en el amor abandono el escenario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Minutos Después _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me pregunto si alguno sobrevivirá a esto…-mascullo Kibito mirando como cada equipo de guerreros elegían la puerta de entrada al bosque.- ¡Escuchen! ¡Ya todos los equipos recibieron sus pergaminos! ¡Ahora vayan a sus puertas de entrada! ¡Las puertas se abrirán al mismo tiempo y el examen COMENZARÁ!-vocifero estruendosamente para que cada uno lo escuchara.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Yahoo! ¡Somos la ley sobreviviendo!-celebro numero 17, sus dos compañeros tenshinhan y Chaoz asintieron con una sonrisa.- ¡No existe manera de que perdamos! ¡Chaoz mas te vale que seas fuerte!-ante esto el pequeño nombrado asiente con alegría.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Esto podría cobrar nuestras vidas! ¡Qué aburrido!-aseguro Trunks con sus amigos.- ¡Pero ya que tenemos que hacerlo! Dejemos que Milk sea la primera en pasar…-

-Sí, es probable que nos de ejemplo para que avancemos…-dijo el ex novio de Bulma.

-Debemos esforzarnos, o de lo contrario ella se enojara con nosotros y aumentara la intensidad de los entrenamientos…-confirmo Goten.

-Si es que sobrevivimos…-hablaron a la vez mirando fijamente el numero 20 de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-

-Kakaroto… No te vayas a distraer- impuso el príncipe de los Sayajin observando la puerta numero 7.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo soy la mata de la concentración-defendió con un poco de molestia.

-_Vamos, chicos den su mejor esfuerzo…_-animo internamente la mujer que integraba ese grupo.

-.-.-.-.-

-Se acerca el momento en el que tendremos que abrir las puertas…-expreso Bojack riendo malvadamente.- ¡_Este juego ya va a comenzar!-_su grupo estaba frente al letrero número 10 y está compuesto por: Zangya y Gokua.

-.-.-.-.-

Piccoro, Numero 18 y Krillin, se encontraban en la puerta numero 13.

-.-.-.-.-

-_No solo tendré que vérmelas con los mugrosos de otros equipos, Estaré con Broly y él podría tratar de matarme…-_medito Turles mirando a su compañero, quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el numero 14.

_-¡Esa mujer! Ya veras, no solo ganare este reto si no también el corazón de Broly…-_pensó la mujer trayendo a su mente la imagen de la pelinegra.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Já! Estos novatos son presas fáciles, el gran Bojack y nosotros seremos los únicos campeones…-aseguro con arrogancia Bido, junto con Bujin y la princesa serpiente.- Conseguiremos los pergaminos en un segundo, todo puede pasar, ¿No?-

_-¡Genial! De todas estas personas, ¿Por qué me correspondió con esos sujetos? ¡Yo quería quedar con el guapo hombre de cabellera alborotada!...-_pensó la dama acomodando su vestido.

-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Te hare sentir orgulloso Ten!-_prometió internamente Lunch mientras recargaba sus armas. Su grupo estaba conformado por: Numero 16, y un nuevo sujeto llamado Nail, perteneciente a la raza namekusein.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Listos todos, Gusanos! ¡El reto de supervivencia comienza AHORA!-grito Kibito y todas las puertas se abrieron al instante. En ese preciso momento, todos corren tan rápido como pueden adentrándose en el espeso bosque.

-Sabes a quien estamos buscando, ¿no?-rectifico Bojack a los integrantes de su equipo.

-Claro, a esos mocosos…-contestaron los otros mientras seguían corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Muy bien, aquí vamos, amigos!-exclamo Goku con entusiasmo en el instante en que se detuvieron un par de minutos después de correr.

-¡Oye Kakaroto! ¿En qué trayectoria crees que debemos seguir?-indago el otro Sayajin mirando el lugar.

-¿Eeh? Yo creo que por… ¡Allá!-respondió señalando su izquierda.

-¡Entonces, es por allá!-afirmaron sus dos compañeros a la vez, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria.

-¡Oigan!-se quejo el joven de cabellos alborotados mientras seguía a sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Continuará…  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicos y chicas... ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olviden comentar!  
Discúlpenme el no haber escrito antes y también de que este capítulo sea corto… He tenido muchas obligaciones en la universidad, pero gracias a Dios, encontré un pequeño lapso para escribir aunque sea poco…

Lamento mucho mi falta de romanticismo el capitulo anterior, espero que este lo compense…


	7. ¡¿Comer o Ser Comido!

**Capitulo 7: ¡¿Comer o Ser Comido?!**

-Bueno, lo primero que vamos a hacer será enlazar nuestra mente telepáticamente…-propuso Numero 17 dejando de correr al igual que su grupo, se detuvieron después de haber recorrido un kilometro.- ¿Estás listo, Chaoz?-pregunto a su pequeño amigo, el cual asiente con determinación.

-Shuringanko-formulo el nombrado juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos_.- ¡¿Ya están entrelazados?!-_converso mentalmente recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de los dos hombres.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tranquilo, Trunks! ¡El examen apenas acabo de empezar!-dijo Yamcha saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Puede ser, pero aun así quien quiera que sea nuestros enemigos, quiero encontrarlos antes de que nos hallen a nosotros…-contesto de inmediato.

-¡Que tonto impulsivo!-comento Goten detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡AAAH!-se escucho un fuerte grito que retumbo en medio del bosque, asustando a un grupo de aves. –No me agrada este lugar… -susurro Milk mirando con desconfianza su alrededor.- _Espero que ese sonido no lo hayan provocado mis amigos._-pensó con incertidumbre.

-¡Vamos! Por favor…-replico el joven de cabellos alborotados cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.- ¡No hay nada que temer!-se acerca más a la pelinegra.- Yo te protegeré con mi vida…-prometió tomando entre las suyas las manos de la chica, ella sonrió.- ¡Ay! ¡Ahoritica vengo!-anuncio repentinamente soltándola y dando pasos apresurados hasta llegar enfrente de un árbol, que estaba ubicado a no más de 4 metros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lárgate de aquí!-vocifero la anodita al descubrir las intenciones de su compañero, pues lo que él pretendía era orinar.- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Una perrera? ¡No lo harás enfrente de mí!- indignada le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Busca un arbusto o algo!-exigió señalando a su derecha.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió!-se quejo sobándose el lugar afectado.

_-¡Hump! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tendré que soportar por 5 días a estos insectos!-_reflexiono con molestia.

_A unos 50 metros_…

-¡Aah!-exclamo Goku aliviado, después de expulsar de su cuerpo el exceso de líquido.-Bueno, ahora que estoy más ligero, tendré que volver pronto con mis amigos…-

-¡Te tardaste, insecto!-recrimino el príncipe de los Sayajin al verlo llegar.- ¡No nos hagas perder el tiempo!-el pelinegro se disculpa riendo con una mano de tras de la cabeza. Ante esto, Milk se alerta e intenta atacarlo con una rápida patada, la cual logro impactar el costado del hombre, enviándolo entre unos arbustos.

-¿Eeh?...-manifestó Vegeta sorprendido al ser testigo de aquella reacción violenta.-_Veo que no le gusta la impuntualidad…_-medito dudoso.-No era tan grave como para atacarlo, mujer… ¿No crees que exageraste?-

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que estar golpeando?-demando la víctima, pero fue interrumpido por diversos ataques, pues la pelinegra siguiendo lanzándole patadas y puños, sin parar. Luego, le dio un rodillazo a su estomago, generando que él cayera de rodillas. Ella retrocedió de un salto un par de metros.

-¡Ten cuidado, Vegeta! Creo que se volvió loca…-aseguro tratando de levantarse.

-Desde antes ya estaba loca, ¡Que lento fuiste para darte cuenta, Kakaroto!-opino con una sonrisa burlona, recibiendo un gruñido como protesta.- ¡Mujer, detente!-ordeno al verla nuevamente lanzarse contra el otro. Pero antes de que el puño de Milk llegara a su destino, el individuo de cabellos en forma de flama se le atravesó, impidiendo que avanzara.- ¡TE EXIJO QUE ME DIJAS! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!-

-¡Hump! ¡Creo que el lento eres tú!-ella se cruzo de brazos.- ¡Fíjate bien en él!-señalo al recién llegado. De inmediato, el mayor de los tres, giro su cabeza y empezó a examinar de pies a cabeza a su compatriota.- ¡Habla! ¿Qué has hecho con Goku?-exigió con seriedad.

-¿Aah? ¿A qué te refieres, mujer?-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo soy Goku!-

-¡Mentiroso!-contradijo la joven alzando aun más la voz.- Entonces dime, ¿Por qué eres surdo? Él verdadero Goku es diestro, cada vez que se disculpa, lo hace con la mano derecha no la izquierda… además, él tenía el borde de su Gi rasgado, algo que no tienes… Pero descuida- esta declaración sorprendió a los presentes.-Yo lo rasguñare por ti…-dijo las últimas palabras mientras acumulaba energía en sus manos y la lanzaba a su enemigo. El intruso la esquivo y desapareció su transformación revelando así que era uno de los secuaces de Bojack, Bujin.

-Bueno… ¡Me atraparon! ¿Y qué?-contesto el tipo.

_-¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que era un extraño? ¡No debo subestimar a las mujeres, son muy detallistas!-_sonrió.-_Creo que ahora estoy satisfecho del equipo que me toco…_-reflexiono Vegeta.- ¿Dinos quien eres?-

-¡No te interesa saberlo! Aun así, voy a quitarles el pergamino… ¿Quién de los dos lo tiene?-no obtuvo contestación.- Muy bien, tendré que deshacerme de los dos…-expuso lanzándoles ataques de energía. Ellos esquivaban con dificultad, ya que estaba prohibido levitar.

-_¿Sera posible que ese sujeto traiga consigo su pergamino?_-analizo la pelinegra esquivando los ataques que le lanzaba su rival.-_No, no creo, nadie sería tan torpe como para llevar algo que se le puede arrebatar en la batalla, Sin embargo… ¿Y si la trampa es que no hay trampa?-_se detuvo sorprendida al ver pasar cerca de ella un ataque que fue lanzado a su favor, pues iba directo hacia su enemigo.

-¡Déjala en paz!-esgrimió Goku entrando en acción.

-Bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca, supongo…-mascullo Vegeta.- ¡Insecto, Retrocede! ¡Yo acabare con él!-asevero. -¡BIG BANG ATTACK!-formulo preparando su ataque, pero antes de que llegara a su oponente, Bujin balbució un hechizo que lo tele transportó a otro lugar.

-¡Argg! ¡Sabandija cobarde!- menciono.-_Fue mucho para él… por ahora…-_pensó con el ceño fruncido mirando cómo había desaparecido aquel enano.

-¿Estás bien, Milk?-pregunto preocupado mirándola profundamente a los ojos. –Uff…-suspiro con alivio al recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

-Eso prueba que no podemos dejarnos guiar en las apariencias…-argumento Vegeta haciendo referencia a lo que vivieron con anterioridad.

-Sí, debemos continuar con la certeza de que cada uno de nosotros, somos quien decimos ser y no impostores con técnica de transformación ilusionaría…-recalco la mujer sentándose en el suelo, acto imitado por sus compañeros.

-Claro… Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Kakaroto, eso es obvio… ¡Necesitamos una contraseña!_-_se quejo Vegeta.- Una secreta, que solo nosotros tres sepamos y no hay que confiar en alguien que no la sepa, sin importar nada… ¡Tarado!-

-Bien, pongan toda su atención, porque solo la diré una vez…-articulo la pelinegra bajando ligeramente la voz.-La pregunta será… ¿"Por qué un guerrero debe aprender a volar"? y la respuesta será… Solo volando por las nubes lograrás, la luna al fin tocar, Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad. En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó y el amor florece en tu corazón, Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar. Éste desierto se transformará, paraíso es lo que pronto será… ¿La tienen?-pregunto inquisitivamente.

-¡Yo la tengo!-

-¿No tienes una que sea más corta?- ante la sugerencia a los otros dos guerreros se les resbaló una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.

-¡NO, Goku! ¡Esa es!-impuso la chica.- ¿Qué tiene? ¿No te la aprendiste? ¡Eso está muy sencillo! Vegeta se la aprendió rápidamente-

-¡Sí! Jajaja ¡Solo bromeaba!-rio nerviosamente.-_Espero que no sea necesario usar esa contraseña…-_se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado.-Creí que iba a ser una contraseña no un contra discurso…-

-¡Como sea! ¡Yo llevare el pergamino!-pidió el príncipe de los Sayajin a su compatriota, quien había llevado ese valioso elemento todo el tiempo.

-¡No! Lo llevare yo…-contradijo la mujer arrebatándole el objeto de las manos del Sayajin.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?!-grito con indignación tratando de quitárselo, pero ella astutamente guardo la pieza debajo de su armadura, específicamente entre sus pechos. Debido a esta situación, Vegeta se sonrojo y se cruzo de brazos, resignándose a ser el perdedor de esa pequeña disputa.

-Vaya, ese lugar es el escondite perfecto para ocultar algo…-mascullo Goku.

-¡Hump! ¡Tengo un plan para conseguir el otro pergamino! Luego se los contaré…-conto la guerrera.- Sera mejor que nos desplacemos entre los árboles, seremos presa fácil si nos vamos caminando…-

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestionaron los Sayajin al escuchar un tenue sonido que venía detrás de ellos. Continuamente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se presento.

-¡Aah!-recito la mujer intentando mantenerse en pie, mientras cubría su rostro de la presión del aire.- ¿Y ahora qué?-expreso con fastidio. Pero el viento fue más fuerte y la envió lejos de donde estaba, al igual que a Vegeta.

-¡MILK!-llamo el hombre de cabellos alborotados al ver a la chica siendo llevada por el viento. No pudieron hacer más, pues fueron participes de una gran explosión.

-¡Muy bien! Porque no se van ustedes dos a dar una vuelta y echan un ojo…-propuso Bojack, revelando su presencia después de que el humo de la detonación se disipo. –Yo me encargo de esto, solo…-

_Unos cuantos metros más lejos_…

Milk había conseguido sostenerse de una roca. Estando más segura, se oculto debajo de un arbusto para estudiar la situación.- _¡Esto es malo! ¡Nos hemos separado! Debió de ser un ataque estratégico… Usaron una técnica de viento, para que bajáramos la guardia y estando así, ser más vulnerables para la explosión.-_dedujo intentando sentir el Ki de sus compañeros. Pero lo que consiguió fue escuchar un ruido detrás de ella. Así que tan rápido como pudo, se levanto y empleo una posición de defensa.- ¡Vegeta!-

-¡Mujer! ¿Qué crees que fue eso?-interpelo con curiosidad caminando hacia ella.

-¡Quédate ahí!-amenazo acumulando poder en su mano_.- ¡Genial! Este es el mejor momento, me distraje... ¡Soy una Tonta!-_medito con sarcasmo.-Primero responde la pregunta, ¿"Por qué un guerrero debe aprender a volar"?-

-¡Aah!-asintió el Sayajin.- Solo volando por las nubes lograrás, la luna al fin tocar, Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad. En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó y el amor florece en tu corazón, Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar. Éste desierto se transformará, paraíso es lo que pronto será…-respondió correctamente.

-¡Bien!-recito bajando la guardia.

-¡¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi?! ¡El príncipe de los Sayajin es único!-

-Tienes razón, nadie más tiene tu estúpida y fea cara…-ella sonrió al verlo reaccionar colérico.-_Si, definitivamente es Vegeta…-_

-¡Argg! ¡Pero qué falta de respeto!-grito con una vena hinchada, pero ambos se sobresaltaron al ver la llegada de otro individuo.

-¡Oigan!-llamo el joven de cabellos alborotados respirando con dificultad.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?-

-¡No te acerques!-impidió el otro hombre.-Primero dinos la contraseña, responde… ¿"Por qué un guerrero debe aprender a volar"?-

-¿Eeh?-dudo un poco.- ¡Aah cierto! ¡No hay problema! Haber… Solo volando por las nubes lograrás, la luna al fin tocar, Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad. En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó y el amor florece en tu corazón, Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar. Éste desierto se transformará, paraíso es lo que pronto será…-conto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los otros integrantes del grupo se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.- ¡AAAH! ¡¿Por qué me atacas, Vegeta?!-se quejo esquivando una patada que fue dirigida a él.- ¡Pudiste haberme matado!-frunció el ceño. -¿Pero que hice mal? Dije bien la contraseña palabra por palabra-

-¡Debo reconocerlo, eres más rápido que el anterior!-comento el Sayajin de cabello en forma de flama.

-¡No entiendo de qué hablan! Esa era la contraseña, ¿No?-

-¡Exacto! Eso es lo que está mal…-confeso la mujer.- Dijiste la clave muy bien, ¿Enserio creerías que Goku podría memorizarla?... y decirla al pie de la letra.-

-¡Hump! el Kakaroto que conocemos nunca lograría hacerlo, ni en un millón de años.-aporto el príncipe.-Un hámster tendría más oportunidad de aprendérsela… Además, la forma en que esquivaste mis ataques, no son movimientos propios de ese idiota-recalco con severidad.

-¡Se acabo la fiesta! ¿Sal quien quiera que seas?-demando la pelinegra.- _¡Esto es increíble! ¡No llevamos más de una hora y ya hemos sido el objetivo de dos equipos!-_

-No somos los más astutos…-reconoció el rival con su voz original. De repente, su hechizo caduco y se transformo revelando su verdadera apariencia. –Dime, si tu equipo es realmente tan inútil, ¿Por qué ponen una contraseña que jamás podrá ser recordada?-curioseó mirando fijamente a la única dama presente, el fulano era de color verde esmeralda y cabello largo de tono naranja.

-Pues veras…-relato la anodita con una sonrisa de lado mostrando superioridad.-No era tan importante para Goku como para el resto de la gente que le gusta husmear con nosotros, fue pensado como una trampa y tu… caíste redondito…-conto mirando con detenimiento_.-¡Este sujeto es peligroso! Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía contenida dentro de él… De cierta forma estoy aliviada que nos hayamos encontrado con él, así los demás no estarían bajo este riesgo…-_

-Estoy impresionado…-converso Bojack competitivamente.-Ciertamente nunca bajaste tu guardia, ¿O sí? Esto promete ser muy entretenido…-

_-¡Que repugnante! Este tipo le da un nuevo significado a la palabra tétrico…-_pensó el pelinegro al verlo sacar su lengua y pasarla por su boca de forma asquerosa.

_-¿Dónde estará Goku?-_medito la chica muy preocupada.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡A-A-Auch!-se quejo el Sayajin original estando de cabeza entre unos árboles.- ¡AAAAH!-grito al hacer un leve movimiento que le provoco una caída de 6 metros.- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!-exclamo sobando su cabeza una vez que se sentó en el suelo.-Muy bien, vamos…-se impuso tratando de levantarse con dificultad.-_Maldición, no debieron hacer esa ridícula norma de no volar, me hubiera evitado ese golpe…-_¿Eeh?-miro hacia los lados.-¿En dónde estarán Milk y Vegeta? Sera que ellos…-no pudo terminar la oración debido a que una gigantesca serpiente apareció frente a él. -¡Santo Cielo!-

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí…-manifestó con interés la princesa serpiente. –_Estaba buscando a ese imbécil de Bujin, pero me encontré con algo mejor…-_lo miro desde la cabeza a los pies.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, guapo?-le guiña un ojo.

-¿Eeh?-parpadea confundido.- _¿Cómo es que esa mujer puede controlar a la víbora?-_adopto una posición defensiva y le contesto.-Mi nombre es Kakaroto…-frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? Pero si he escuchado que se refieren a ti como "Goku" ¿no?-

-Así solo me dicen mis amigos…-sonrió de lado.

-¡Ah! Entonces yo también, porque quiero que tu…-lo señalo.-seas mi novio.-

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo ya tengo novia!-

-¿Quién es?-vocifero con coraje.

-Bueno, ella…-se sonrojo al pensar en su compañera de equipo.-ella todavía no sabe…-jugó con sus dedos al imaginarse teniendo una familia propia, pero al recordar sus circunstancias, prosiguió.- ¡Pero ella será mi futura esposa! –aseguro con confianza.

-Quiero que la dejes…-le impuso.

-¡Nunca! ¡Ella prometió estar conmigo y yo también hare lo mismo!-discutió con su oponente, pues jamás permitiría que alguien lo apartara de la chica que amaba.

-No me dejas mas opción…-suspiro tranquila, luego su semblante cambia a uno determinante.-Acabare con ella… ¡Siempre consigo lo que quiero y eso no entra en discusión! ¡Tu serás mío!-

-¿Qué?-formulo molesto.- ¡Oye! ¡Déjame en paz! Puede que seas muy atractiva, pero la única que quiero y me interesa es Milk…-apenas pronuncio aquel nombre, se maldijo internamente.

-Con que Milk… Ya veo, es esa pelinegra ¿No?-sonrió con repelencia.- ¡Que lastima! Pronto terminara la corta vida de esa niña…-

-¡No te atrevas! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!-

-Tal vez, por eso debo dejarte ocupado…-dijo pensativa.- ¡Snake entretenlo mientras vuelvo!-ordeno al enorme animal, mientras ella se alejaba en busca de su adversaria en el amor.

-¡E-Espera!-trato de impedir Goku, pero la serpiente se lanzo contra él, inmediatamente salto unos metros más lejos.- ¡Aah! ¡N-No me puedo mover!-exclamo al ser enrollado por la liza piel de la víbora, seguidamente el reptil abrió su hocico y trago al Sayajin.

-.-.-.-.-

Dos chicos no dejaban de examinar a su enemigo. Sin embargo, adoptaron una posición de defensa ya que el sujeto no dejaba de sonreír diabólicamente. En seguida, Bojack saca del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo que ellos buscaban. Tanto Vegeta como la chica, se le dilataron las pupilas al ver frente a ellos el pergamino de color negro.- ¿Aah? ¡Quieran ponerle las manos encima a nuestro pergamino de la noche! ¿Verdad?-evidencio el hombre de pigmento esmeralda. -Quisiera ser más amable con su pergamino del día…-dijo abriendo su boca para guardar dentro de él dicho objeto.

-¡Aah!-mascullaron ambos pelinegros al ver tan asquerosa escena.

-Bueno, cuando todo esto acabe…-manifestó habiendo tragado el elemento de su grupo.-Uno de los dos tendrá ambos pergaminos.-esto causo sorpresa para sus oyentes.-…y el otro estará muerto.-

-¡ENRAIHA!-invoco a la espada legendaria.

\- _¿Acaso no ve que ese podría ser nuestro as bajo la manga? ¡Qué mujer más estúpida!-_reflexiono Vegeta con incredulidad. -¿Por qué sacaste tu espada, mujer?-

-¿No es obvio? La necesitamos para sacar el pergamino…-sonrió mirando fijamente al individuo que tenía enfrente.

-Ya veo…-susurro el príncipe de los Sayajin observando a su contrincante.

-Jajaja… ¡¿Creen que con esa pequeña navaja podrán herirme?!-se burlo.- ¡Pues no podrán!- garantizo seriamente, cerro sus ojos y balbució ciertas palabras inaudibles, llamando la atención de los otros dos. -¡Shakuan!-abrió de golpe sus ojos, pero estos que mostro dejaron de tener el azul que lo caracterizaba, ahora eran de tono rojizo e hipnotizante. Los defensores de la Tierra, se quedaron pasmados, vieron ante sus ojos la profecía de sus muertes, incluso llegaron a sentir dolor. Mas o menos, presenciaron que el sujeto lanzaba dos rayos de energía directamente a su frente lográndole traspasar el cráneo. Estaban paralizados y su boca se entreabrió de sorpresa.

-¡A-Ah!-respiro agitadamente la anodita_.- ¡Fue una ilusión!-_medito en su mente, pero aunque estaba segura de ello, no pudo controlar su mareo, se balanceo un poco y cayo sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo su espada.-_No, es más que eso, su sed de sangre es casi palpable._-corrigió con una expresión de horror_.- ¡Viéndolo a los ojo vi el momento de mi propia muerte! ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es él?-_volteo su cabeza para ver a su compañero.-_Vegeta…_\- ensancho los ojos, pues nunca había visto a ese Sayajin tan orgulloso temblar de miedo mientras tenia la mirada perdida_.-¡No tiene caso! Él está peor que yo, aun no se ha recuperado de lo que vio… ¡Tenemos que salir de esta!-_miro al frente.- _¡Tenemos que alejarnos de ese monstruo!-_

-.-.-.-.-

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!-gritaba el joven desde el interior de una serpiente.- ¡Hare que te arrepientas de haberme tragado!-mencionaba golpeando con sus puños las paredes gástricas del animal.- ¡Quiero salir de aquí, apestoso reptil!-pero cada vez su espacio se reducía, aplastándolo con cada musculo interno del cuerpo de su opresor. –Un segundo…-exclamo feliz al idear un plan.-No preferirías tener en el estomago esto.-saco de su traje unas cuantas manzanas que había recogido en el jardín en el que se quedo dormido.- He estado guardando esto para el almuerzo.-confeso con desanimo. -¡Aah!-formulo al quedar mas estrujado.- ¡Seré digerido igual si permanezco un minuto más en este lugar!-reflexiono al ver como se desintegraba la fruta que llevaba consigo.- ¡Milk, Vegeta! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!-imploro al ser conducido aun mas rápido por el organismo de la víbora.

-.-.-.-.-

-Jajaja… ¡Están paralizados de miedo!-aseguro el villano detallando como sus víctimas reaccionaron de la manera esperada.

_\- ¡No puedo hablar! ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¡Muévete, Vegeta! ¡Muévete!-_se exigió pero no pudo activar ninguno de sus músculos, miro de reojo a su camarada, pero ella estaba en la misma situación que él, la anodita estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mover su brazo, inconvenientemente fracaso su intento.

_-¡Eso es! ¡Tú puedes!-_se animaba a si misma intentando tomar el control de su espada_.- ¡Sí, así! ¡Aunque sea un poco más!-_ felicito empuñando con firmeza su arma_.- ¡Tienes que moverte!-_lentamente y con mucha dificultad se puso de pie.

-¡Muy bien!-elogio el hombre de gran estatura.- Creí que serias inconmensurablemente más débil, pero debo reconocer tus agallas, mujer…-comunico al verla intentar amenazarlo con su espada.

_-¡Es inútil!-_pensó la pelinegra_.- ¡No puedo moverme!-_

-¡No te preocupes lo hare rápido!-afirmo dando unos pasos hacia ellos.-Ya sabes cómo, ¿no? Te lo dije con mis propios ojos…-dejo de caminar y levanto su brazo comenzando a acumular energía.- Esperaba que fueras un reto más grande, muñeca… ¿Y qué paso con el príncipe de los Sayajin? Definitivamente no valieron mi tiempo… ¡Que decepción!-confeso lanzando su ataque.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Así es como terminara todo? ¡No pude con una simple prueba, mucho menos podre con alguien como Frezeer, Cell o Majin Boo!-manifestó con los ojos cerrados el joven de cabellos alborotados. -¡Lo siento!... Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Numero 18,17 y 16, Bulma, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Krillin, Lunch, Kamisama, Piccoro, vegeta y…-menciono el nombre de sus amigos imaginándolos con una sonrisa.- Milk…-recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, cada vez que se enojaba con él y sobre todo cuando le sonreía.- Milk…-Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.- ¡Aaah!-grito comenzando a elevar su poder.-¡Por mi futuro con Milk! ¡Por mis amigos y la Tierra! ¡No debo darme por vencido! ¡KAIOKEN!-prometió a sí mismo, y al realizar esa técnica nombrada, su energía hizo expandir el interior de la serpiente, tanto que el animal exploto dejando libre a Goku.

-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que el ataque llegara a su destino, la guerrera se clavo parte de la espada en su pierna permitiendo que reaccionara rápidamente, pudiendo así, tomar a su compañero y huir lejos de ese peligro inminente; dejando en aquella escena, solo el rastro de su sangre.

-Con que así son las cosas…-opino Bojack observando que su técnica colisiono con unos árboles.- Un movimiento desesperado… pero inteligente, Venció el miedo con el dolor.-miro el liquido carmesí que estaba en el suelo.-Vaya, esta presa no fue tan sencilla después de todo… Creo que esto será interesante-sonrió ampliamente.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Aah!-exclamo dolorosamente la mujer tratando de sacar a Enraiha de su pierna.- _¡Esto es grave! No encuentro las semillas del ermitaño, tal vez se me cayeron en el momento en el que corrí para huir de ese sujeto… ¡Estamos vulnerables!…_-pensó con angustia, sacando por fin el arma de su cuerpo. En ese instante, el príncipe de los Sayajin que se encontraba a su lado, despertó de su ensoñación.

-¡Mujer!-recito alertado, mirando hacia los lados.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo pudimos escapar? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que no pudiera moverme?-bombardeó con preguntas, mientras ella intentaba cubrir su herida.

-N-No lo sé…-respondió como murmullo revelando una mueca de dolor.

-M-Mujer…-observo sorprendido al ver sangre emanando de la extremidad de la chica.- _¿Acaso ella…?_-

-Estoy bien…-mintió con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su tormento.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esa herida es profunda!-decreto el hombre, pero fue silenciado por la mano de la chica, pues cubrió su boca con ella.

-¡Tenemos que movernos!-susurro Milk analizando con el detalle el panorama.- _¡Siento que algo se está aproximando! ¡Tenemos que alejarnos de él! ¿Pero cómo? ¿A dónde?-_pensó desesperada mirando por atrás de ella.

_-Nunc a la había visto así, me asusta…-_reflexiono el pelinegro mirando la expresión del rostro de su compañera y también al sentir temblar la mano que ella puso sobre su boca_.- ¿Uh?-_giro su cabeza y vio una gigantesca serpiente detrás de él, rápidamente y debido a la impresión, intento llamar a la mujer, pero esta sin mirar, tapaba mucho mas su boca.

-¡Que hagas silencio!-

-¡Milk!-vocifero después de apartar lo que le impedía hablar.- ¡Una víbora!-ella voltea de inmediato. El animal se lanzo contra ellos, sin embargo, pudieron actuar con eficacia y la esquivaron.

-¡No me puede estar pasando esto! ¡Nunca me di cuenta, estoy cansándome!-conto la mujer sintiendo molestia en su pierna. - ¡Enraiha!-recurrió a su espada, al ser el único objetivo del reptil- ¡No, aléjate!-exigió lanzándole una bola de fuego que genero su espada, provocando que la bestia retrocediera, aprovechando su distracción le corto la cabeza.- ¡Aah!-respiro exaltada casi perdiendo el equilibrio, debido a las malas condiciones de su pierna derecha.

-¡¿Aah?!-emitieron ambos jóvenes viendo como se quebraba la piel de la serpiente, dejando al descubierto a una mujer.

-¡Ya tengo otra razón para matarte!-declaro mirando con profundo desprecio a la pelinegra.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!-interpelo la anodita con fastidio.- _¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Acaso todos se enteraron que tenemos el pergamino del día?-_

-¡No comprendo como a mi amado, puede gustarle a alguien tan fea! Realmente le hace falta una revisión ocular-

-¡Oye!-objeto la chica con el puño levantado.- ¡¿Quién te crees para ofenderme así?! –

-Bueno, soy la princesa que acabara con tu patética vida y se quedara con Goku.-

-¿Goku?/ ¿Kakaroto?-

-¡Oye, sabandija! ¿Dónde está ese sinvergüenza de Kakaroto?-

-¡Jum! ¡Él está jugando con una de mis mascotas!-respondió sin importancia.-Ahora…-señalo a su rival.- ¡La única que se quedara con él, seré yo!-

-¡Argg!- gruño en contestación_.- ¿Acaso Goku y esa mujer se conocieron?-_pensó celosa y quiso desvanecer sus pensamientos negando con la cabeza.- ¡A mí no me importa!-grito ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-De todas maneras, acabare contigo…-enuncio atacando a la joven de clase S. Milk no parecía tener problemas con la princesa serpiente. Era como si todos los movimientos de su adversaria eran anticipados por ella, sus golpes no tuvieron mucho impacto tampoco. Pero aun así, la pelinegra no pudo dejar fluir toda su adrenalina debido a la cortadura que se hizo anteriormente.

-¡Basta, mujer! ¡Acaba con ella para que busquemos al inepto de Kakaroto!-ordeno el individuo reconociendo la ventaja de su acompañante.

-¡Cállate, no te interpongas!-gritaron a la vez. La mujer de cabello naranja pudo enterarse de la debilidad de su contrincante, así que saco sus colmillos y bajo un veloz movimiento, mordió esa zona abriendo la herida que tenia la otra.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-aulló estruendosamente ante el dolor repentino.- ¡Maldita!-insulto con el ceño fruncido. Esto basto para que perdiera el control que tenia sobre ella y golpeo a su rival en la cara una vez más. La anodita sabía que estaba comenzando a ser imprudente y no pudo dejar de tirar un montón de golpes que lograron llegar a la mujer de color verde claro. Antes de que se diera cuenta ella le había dado una patada en el estomago que la envió de vuelta dejando a la "princesa de la exageración" inconsciente.

-¡Por fin! ¡Ves lo que ocurre cuando no me escuchas!-regaño el varón al verla tratando de contener la hemorragia de su pierna. De pronto, una figura reapareció en la escena. Ambos guerreros quedaron en shock, pues volvieron a tener delante de ellos al tipo que tanto querían evitar.

-.-.-.-.-

Se escucho un grito rasgar los cielos. El joven de cabellos alborotados sabía sin duda que era Milk quien había gritado. El pánico inundo rápidamente todos sus sentidos. Él no sabía en donde estaba, pero pudo analizar que se hallaba realmente lejos de su equipo. No espero ni un segundo más y se desplazo a toda velocidad a la dirección desde donde escucho el grito.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Puedo sentir sus miedos!-comunico Bojack quedando a escasos metros de los dos pelinegros.-Es natural, las presas nunca deben bajar la guardia, ni por un momento en presencia de un depredador-se burlo con osadía mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus oponentes, pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por el joven de cabellos alborotados, quien había lanzado un silencioso Kame hame ha.

-¡Parece que llegue justo a tiempo!-sus dos compañeros de equipo voltean a verlo con agradecimiento.-Aah… por cierto, ¿Cuál era la contraseña?-indago cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Olvídalo, insecto! Sabemos que eres tú…-

-¡Goku, Aléjate de aquí!-ordeno la chica con desesperación.- ¡¿Qué estas creyendo?! ¡No sabes contra lo que te enfrentas! ¡Rápido! ¡Aléjate junto con Vegeta ahora que puedes! Yo lo distraeré mientras tanto…-esto parecía casi como una súplica, pues su voz temblaba al pensar el riesgo que sus amigos corrían_.- No estoy en condiciones como para huir.-_miro fijamente al recién llegado_.-No lo entiende, no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo… ¿Qué debo hacer? -_

-Bueno, yo no sé qué pasa aquí, pero tú has estado molestando a mis amigos y eso no me agrada, así que arrástrate por donde viniste, gusano… ¡Antes de que te pise con mi zapato!-advirtió el joven sin un ápice de miedo.

_-¡Grandísimo idiota! Lo único que lograra es que nos maten a los tres, debo hacer algo, ¿Pero qué hago?_-medito Vegeta apretando sus puños. El silencio reino unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la mujer decidió romperlo.

_-¡Es inútil! Solo hay un camino…-_pensó mirando a su enemigo.- ¡Te lo entregare!-esto llamo la atención de todos.- ¡El pergamino!-continuamente saco un objeto de debajo de su armadura.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Tómalo y déjanos en paz…-ofreció con seriedad, los dos Sayajin ensancharon los ojos mientras que el otro tipo sonrió.

-¡Milk! ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? ¿Vamos a entregarle el pergamino al enemigo así como así? ¡No! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-recrimino Goku, quien estaba a 25 metros de distancia.

-¡Cállate y no te metas!-demando exasperada, esto causo mucha mas conmoción dentro del joven.

-¿Qué?-formulo con desconcierto.- _¿Qué le ocurre? No se comporta como la Milk de siempre…-_

-Eso fue astuto y muy sensato…-reconoció Bojack mirando a la pelinegra.-A veces, las presas indefensas al querer salvar sus patéticas vidas se dan cuenta que la única esperanza es distraer al depredador con algo más valioso.-

-_La forma de hablar de este tipo, me hace creer que practica el canibalismo…-_pensó el orgulloso príncipe.

-¡Tómalo!-dijo la guerrera lanzando el elemento hacia su contrincante. Sin embargo, nunca llego a su destino, gracias a un rápido movimiento de Kakaroto.

-¡Ya basta de actuar como héroe!-vocifero la mujer al ver cerca de ella a su amigo con el pergamino en las manos.- ¡No te involucres en esto! ¡Déjamelo a mí!-ante esta demanda, el individuo se aproxima más y jala de su armadura hasta presionar sus labios con los suyos_.- ¿Por qué no entiendes? No quiero que te pase nada…-_confeso mentalmente derramando algunas lágrimas mientras se seguían besando.- ¡Tonto! ¡No sabes lo que haces!-contradijo la dama en el momento que se separaron. Él solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No se la contraseña! ¡Pero si se quién soy y cuál es mi camino como guerrero! ¡Tú eres de la que desconfió! ¿Cómo se quién eres tú en verdad?-replico inexpresivo.

-¿De qué hablas, Kakaroto? ¡Es ella! ¡No seas torpe!-

-¿Qué incoherencia es esa? ¡Soy yo, Goku!-

-¡Mentirosa!-emitió con los dientes apretados.-Puedes verte como ella, puedes hasta sonar como ella, pero… ¡No hay forma de que seas la Milk que yo conozco!-manifestó mirándola fijamente.-No importa que tan dura sea tu batalla, rendirse… entregar el pergamino, ¡¿Cuándo mi Milk se convirtió en una cobarde?!-suavizo un poco su mirada.-Tu insistes en que yo no entiendo, pero tú eres la que no entiende…-la señalo.- ¡Yo nunca te dejare sola! ¡No tienes por qué llevar la responsabilidad de todo!- ella solo oía atentamente sus palabras, pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a simplemente dejar que lastimaran a sus amigos.

-Triste, pero cierto…-opino el de gran estatura.-Eso no importa, mientras posean el pergamino no me queda más que matarlos a todos…-expreso preparando una de sus técnicas.

-¡A ver si te atreves!-expuso el Sayajin tratando de lanzarse sobre él.

-¡Goku! ¡No!-grito desesperada.

-¡Olvídalos a ellos! Yo soy el que peleara contigo…-de repente, volvió a presentarse una ráfaga de viento que envió al joven despeinado contra un árbol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Esto es un problema!-decreto Kibito mirando a cinco cuerpos inertes, que estaban ocultos entre los arbustos de la puerta con el numero 10 (Es en la que ingreso Bojack y sus secuaces). -¡Hay que reportar esto!-

-No cabe duda, Los guerreros de plata fueron los que se infiltraron en la prueba, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?-hablo Kaiosama con angustia.

-¿Pero cómo pudieron liberarse del sello que lanzaron sobre ellos?-interpelo el de piel rosa.

-Bueno, supongo que es a causa de Majin Boo, pues ese poderoso monstruo acabo convirtiendo al Kaiosama del sur en chocolates… ¡Esto es demasiado malo! Ellos son un peligro que el más fuerte de los participantes no podrá superar…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Goku! / ¡Kakaroto!-gritaron al unisón al ver como el joven era golpeado por el otro sujeto. -¡Aah!-formulo al estrellarse contra el suelo y escupir sangre. Al ver ese desgarrador suceso, algo dentro de Milk empieza a palpitar.

-Basta de juegos, terminare contigo…-contesto el villano con aburrimiento, pero fue interrumpido por su oponente que en un momento de ira se precipito contra él, golpeándole el rostro_.- ¿Qué? ¡No me di cuenta en que instante se movió! ¿Por qué sus ojos dejaron de ser negros?_-sonrió al ver nuevamente al muchacho que lo reto. -_ ¡No importa! No tengo nada de qué preocuparme, esa estúpida leyenda del súper Sayajin es falsa…-_

-¡Increíble! Se volvió loco o acaso… ¿Se transformara en súper Sayajin?-mascullo Vegeta entre dientes al examinar el rostro de su compatriota y ver como sus ojos se volvieron una mezcla de verde y negro. _-¡No! Soy yo quien debería convertirse en eso, no me detendré ante un guerrero de clase baja.-_

-Wow… Esa mirada de furia-manifestó el de piel esmeralda después de haber impactado a su rival contra el suelo, provocando un cráter bajo él. _-Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes…-_

_-_G-Goku…-tartamudeo la señorita al darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba inconsciente.

-Ahora… ¿Quién quiere ser el próximo?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Continuará…  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicos y chicas... ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olviden comentar!  
Lo siento, Jeje :D No se describir muy bien los combates, espero por favor me digan que les parece mi fanfic por el momento…


	8. ¡La Flama del Dragón!

**Capitulo 8: ¡La Flama del Dragón!**

-Ahora… ¿Quién quiere ser el próximo?-interroga el sujeto de piel esmeralda. _-¡Parece que molestare primero a la chica, ella parece ser un reto más entretenido…-_

_-_G-Goku…-emitió la mujer pasmada, mientras tibias gotas de agua emanaba de sus ojos al observar las heridas del Sayajin.-N-No, G-Goku…-estaba tan fija en sus pensamientos que ignoró su alrededor.

-¡Mujer!-vocifero Vegeta corriendo a toda velocidad para empujarla y salvarla de un ataque que Bojack lanzo para ella. La anodita cae en cuatro patas y voltea a toda velocidad para ver al hombre con cabello en forma de flama.

-¡VEGETA!-grito con lágrimas mirando como el joven nombrado fue atacado con el impacto de una explosión de energía.- ¡No!-exclamo al verlo debilitado mientras se estrellaba contra un árbol.-_No podrá sobrevivir a esa caída_-analizo, pues el príncipe de los Sayajin, estando inconsciente fue expuesto a caída libre con una altitud de 30 metros.- ¡Enraiha!- llamo a su espada y la arrojo hacia su compañero, permitiendo que el arma se clavara entre la enorme planta y la armadura del individuo, salvándolo así de su peligroso descenso.

-¡¿Qué harás ahora, pequeña?!-se burlo al notar que ella estaba paralizada por lo acontecido. -¡Hump! ¡Creo que no podrás hacer nada!-se descruzo de brazos.-Acabare contigo rápido, no te preocupes…-enuncio acumulando en su mano izquierda una esfera de poder. A medida que el ataque se acercaba, ella se quedo inmóvil. Esta totalmente horrorizada por la situación que estaba viviendo. ¿Desde cuándo el miedo se había apoderado de ella? Siempre estuvo orgullosa de su osadía, siempre quiso tener un rival que fuera un reto para sus habilidades, pero ahora que lo había hallado, su deseo se desvaneció. Pero en verdad, a lo que le temía realmente era que sus amigos murieran por su causa. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron en gran sobremanera al ver que la distancia entre esa grande bola de energía y ella, era reducida. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, preparándose con resignación para el golpe final que nunca llego. Lentamente y con algo de temor volvió a abrir sus ojos.- ¡G-Goku!-menciono al ver al hombre que había contenido la detonación con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-¡Ah!-respiro con dificultad tambaleándose un poco después de que la energía se disipo.- ¿Lo recuerdas?...-formulo girándose para ver lo que era para él los más hermosos ojos color azabache.- Te lo prometí, ¿no? Yo te protegeré con mi vida…-la pelinegra trajo a su memoria el momento en el que él le había dicho eso, ese mismo día. Un par de segundos después, su contrincante toma al Sayajin del cuello elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo y empieza a presionar su garganta quitándole la oportunidad de respirar. El guerrero con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban intento liberarse del agarre, pero entre más lo intentaba, su opresor lo lastimaba más.

_-¡Extraordinario! Entonces es posible que el guerrero súper Sayajin viva en él…-_reflexiono Bojack mirando con detenimiento los ojos casi totalmente verdes de su presa, (Pero Goku aun mantenía su cabello negro, es como un destello del poder de esa transformación). –_Ya veo… cuando su enojo es incontenible un poco del Ki del legendario súper Sayajin es liberado…- _inmediatamente lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo y llevara sus manos al lugar lastimado. –_Lanzare sobre ti un conjuro para que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sueltes toda esa ira que te convertirá en súper Sayajin y así, hacer más interesante este juego…-_seguidamente de su mano broto un resplandor morado que coloco sobre el corazón del pelinegro.-Tienes un corazón tranquilo por lo que veo, pero pronto será despertado por la ira…-

-¡Aaaah!-manifestó el de cabellos alborotados al percibir el contacto con la mano de su enemigo. Una vez, la luz proveniente de la mano de Bojack dejo de iluminarse, los ojos de Kakaroto volvieron a ser los mismos y la poca fuerza que le quedaba se esfumo. Así que de a poco, cerró sus ojos cayendo inconsciente.

-_Por más de 100 años, nunca había visto a algún Sayajin con este nivel…-_lo miro mientras lo sostenía de un brazo y saco de su bolsillo el pergamino blanco.-Pronto tendremos un combate más entretenido Goku, pero por ahora… ¡Solo eres un estorbo!-reconoció tirándolo dejos de él.-Solo faltas tú…-miro a Milk.-¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!-

_-¡Hermanita tonta! A ti solo te importa tu vida, siempre te estás protegiendo a ti misma, te haces fuerte solo para tu vanagloria ¡Tus razones no son fuertes! ¡Tú no eres tan fuerte!… Así que ve y lucha, pero siempre caerá sobre ti la vergüenza de que no tienes a alguien a quien proteger…-_retumbo la voz de Ayano en la cabeza de la anodita.-No…-mascullo entre dientes confundiendo al otro tipo.- _Padre, Zero_… _Bulma, Vegeta, y todos los demás _–cerro sus ojos con fuerza_.- Goku… ¡Todos han sido tan amables conmigo!... He llegado a depender de sus amables palabras, siento mucho todos los problemas que les he causado…_-pequeños hilos de agua se deslizaron por sus mejillas_.- ¡Yo tengo la culpa de todo! ¡Yo tengo la culpa por ser débil, no he podido protegerlos! ¡Y AHORA QUIERO HACERLO!_ –en medio de su reflexión y aun con los ojos cerrados, pequeños trozos del suelo empezaron a elevarse debido al incremento de energía que surgía de la mujer.

-¿Eeh?- se sorprendió el de cabellera naranja al presenciar como repentinas llamas empezaron a envolver a la joven que tenía enfrente. Su cabello se estaba volviendo rojo.- ¿Qué le pasa?-ella abrió los ojos para revelar el color del fuego en su mirada.- _¿Ojos rojos? ¡E-Esa mirada, ya la había visto antes!-_pensó impresionado.- _¡Ah! Ahora lo recuerdo… Ella debe ser Chikiniana, es por eso que me pareció familiar escuchar el nombre de Enraiha…_-dedujo volteando a ver a la espada legendaria que sostenía a Vegeta.-_Pero ella murió hace siglos…_ _No cabe duda, esa chiquilla es la viva reencarnación de aquella diosa, entonces los rumores son ciertos, la única razón por la que brota el fuego de ella, es porque hace 1.000 años Chikiniana en un momento desesperado para acabar con un dragón inmortal de fuego, se fusiono con él acabando también con su vida…-_sonrió.-Jugaré un poco con ella, así podre ver la magnitud de sus poderes…-se propuso mirando con detalle el resplandor carmesí que estaba alrededor de chica de clase S.-Jajaja…-se burlo expulsando más de su poder, esto levanto varias corrientes de aire que en otro tiempo pudo mandar a la pelinegra a volar, pero esta vez sus pies se mantuvieron firmes sin ninguna dificultad. -¡Al fin está pasando! finalmente le hierve por sus venas la sangre de la diosa de la guerra…-susurro tomando una posición de defensa.

-_Solo me he preocupado de sobrevivir con el objetivo de ser más fuerte, ignorando el placer de vivir para proteger a los demás… ¡Que tonta he sido! Ahora veo la verdad, Goku, Vegeta… si no enfrento a esto demonio, como podre considerarme una guerrera, gracias por esta lección…-_sonrió y con un movimiento rápido casi invisible llego detrás de Bojack.

-¡¿Aah?!-emitió sobresaltado_.- ¿En qué momento llego allí?_-se distrajo y ella aprovecho para darle una patada que lo llevo a estrellarse contra un árbol. Apenas el sujeto se levanto, fue blanco para varios ataques que le lanzo la mujer, las esferas de energía que disparaba de sus manos eran diferentes, pues parecían envueltas en llamas.- ¡Aah!-emitió al no esquivar una_.-Ese maldito ataque no solo logro debilitarme, también quemo mi piel… ¡Bien, si lo que quieres es que juegue en serio… lo voy a hacer!-_medito y poco después le da a la dama un puño en el rostro.- ¡Já!-celebro pero su expresión cambio al ver que no se había movido ni un milímetro y ella sonrió. A continuación, realizaron un extenso combate, esquivando y atacando, golpe a golpe, todo parecía entretenido, pero Milk empezaba a cansarse. Al parecer, le costaba mucho mantener esa extraña transformación que adopto sin darse cuenta.

-¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros!-asevero la ahora pelirroja mientras le daba a su oponente un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago. Debido a la magnitud del golpe lo envió contra un grupo de arboles, que rompió uno a uno mientras terminaba en el suelo. Ella quiso acercarse pero un agente externo se lo impidió. Forcejeo contra esa fuerza invisible, pero no logro zafarse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-cuestiono intentando liberarse, pero giro su cabeza al luchar de donde provenía una risa.- ¡¿Tu otra vez?!- dijo al ver a Bujin.- ¡Aah!- gimió de dolor al recibir la patada de otra persona.

-¡Vas a pelear conmigo, aunque no quieras!-manifestó Zangya empezando a golpearla.

-¡Que patética!-anuncio Milk provocando que la otra parara.- Si tu contrincante es sostenido por tu aliado, no cuenta como pelea, ¡Estúpida!-recalco estando en las condiciones que nombro.-Además…-cerro los ojos tranquila_.- _¡MI PELEA ES CON ÉL!-vocifero incrementando la furia que le ayudo a desencadenar el poder suficiente para liberarse.

-¡CUIDADO, MUJER!-previno el joven acabando de recuperar su conciencia.

-¡Vegeta!-expreso con felicidad al saber que estaba bien, pero tuvo que esquivar una bola de energía que le dirigió Bojack acercándose.

-¡No te metas en otros asuntos, simio asqueroso!-exigió mientras lanzaba otro ataque pero esta vez, en otro objetivo.

-¡NOOO!-grito siendo testiga de la explosión de la que fue víctima el príncipe de los Sayajin. -¡Me las pagaras!-esgrimió molesta dándole diversos golpes al cuerpo levemente herido de su enemigo.

-¡Parece que aun conservas más energía!-declaro esquivando varios golpes.- ¡¿Qué te parece esto?!-curioseo sujetando la pierna de ella y estrujando con violencia la herida que tenía en esa zona.

-¡Aaaah!-aulló de dolor, pero su tortura no impido que su mente se bloqueara, pues con un hábil movimiento se deshizo de ese dañoso agarre.- ¡Maldito!-

-Mira nada mas, la princesita está enojada…-respondió ante la ofensa. Milk energúmena, se dispone a ir contra él, pero nuevamente fue captura en una especie de red.

-Nuestros poderes mentales han analizado los tuyos…-conto Bujin haciendo junto con Zangya los hilos psíquicos más efectivos.-Ya no puedes hacer nada, a medida que transcurran los segundos, tu fuerza y poder irán desapareciendo…-

-¡No, no, no!-se negaba a ceder, pero en contra de su voluntad, termino sucumbiendo ante sus adversarios. Su cabello recupero el oscuro color que lo caracterizaba, al igual que sus ojos.

-Vaya ¡Qué pena!-comento la mujer de pelo rizado y anaranjado. -¿Te sientes cansada?-interpelo con sarcasmo.

-Chiquilla, has peleado muy bien, ¡Te felicito!-reconoció con una sonrisa el líder de los guerreros de plata.- ¡Nunca antes había tenido un encuentro tan emocionante! Por esta razón, te daré un abrazo…-envuelve a la menuda adolescente en sus brazos y comienza a presionarla.

-¡AAAH!-replico al sentir como una de sus costillas se partía. -¡No! ¡Goku, ayúdame!-suplico al saber que necesitaba urgentemente el apoyo de alguien más, las circunstancias que vivía eran desfavorables para que ella se defendiera, primero, su pierna tenía una cortadura profunda, segundo, todas sus fuerzas fueron robadas y aun permanecía atrapada en esa técnica psíquica.

-Creo que tu alma ya está volviendo al otro mundo, Chikiniana ¿no?-se burlo apretando su agarre, pero esta vez ella no demostró dolor.- ¿Ya perdiste el conocimiento? ¡Es una pena, porque el juego acabo de comenzar!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Me repugna tener que oír tu voz!-aseguro la pelinegra con poca cordura.

-¿Eeh? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en tu condición?-pregunto Zangya malhumorada.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto al Gran Bojack?!-

-_Debería estar clamando piedad…-_razono el hombre de gran estatura.-Pero si…-titubeo al mirar a los ojos a la lesionada.- ¿Q-Qué es eso?- expuso con escepticismo al ver a Milk con una mirada y sonrisa siniestra, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las especies de escamas que se formaron en el cuerpo de la chica.- ¡Ese sonido se parece a la voz de Angolia, el dragón de fuego inmortal!-analizo al escucharla gruñir de forma peculiar.

-¡AAAAH!-grito la reencarnación de la diosa, mientras de su cuerpo y boca salió una poderosa flama de fuego que fue en contra de sus opresores. Al ser liberada, la pelinegra cayó en el suelo sin saber o al menos recordar cómo había sido redimida.

-¡E-Es increíble! Un estupendo ataque de último momento-expreso el de cabello largo_.-Así que esta es la flama del dragón… Es sorprendente, no puedo creer que parte del espíritu del dragón y Chikiniana se manifiesten cuando esa chica se encuentra en peligro…-_pensó con una sonrisa. -¡Mucha maestría con las llamas para tu edad! Tienes parte de Angolia, después de todo… Es evidente de que fue un buen espectáculo, muñeca… Tal vez tus técnicas son mucho más agudas y poderosas de lo que eran hace 1.000 años atrás…-

-¿Eeh?-formulo confundida, tratando de no cerrar los ojos por el cansancio.- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-quiso ser amenazante, pero en realidad su voz se escucho como un murmullo pasivo. Él se rio, y para sorpresa de todos, destruyo el pergamino que le pertenecía al equipo de Vegeta.

-Mi nombre es Bojack y hace algunos siglos tuve una grandiosa batalla contigo, la diosa más poderosa del universo, pero nuestra lucha fue interrumpida… por él-señalo a Goku.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-

-Comprendo, tus memorias fueron borradas al fusionarte con el dragón y la espada…-se cruzo de brazos.-Aun no hemos concluido nuestra batalla, he espero siglos para eso... y en cuanto a lo que quiero, te lo diré cuando nos volvamos a ver, pequeña…-fue lo último que oyó la anodita, pues debido a la escasez de su fuerza cayo inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-

Un grupo conformados por Sayajin se encontraba descansando en una cripta con un estanque de agua cerca.- Bueno, ya descansamos lo suficiente, creo que los otros equipos nos buscaran pronto… y eso significa que será hora de atacar, ya saben el plan, nos separamos y nos esparcimos, y pase lo que pase… si nos contacta un equipo o no, nos encontraremos devuelta en este punto…-señalo Broly a sus compañeros.- ¿Si?-

-¡Entendido!-afirmo Fasha suspirando.-_Espero que no quiera buscar el equipo de esa frentona…-_pensó celosa al imaginárselo con ella.

-Sí, claro…-respondió el otro.

-.-.-.-.-

Al escuchar un grito proveniente del joven de cabellos alborotados, Milk recupera sus sentidos de inmediato.- ¡Aah!-se sobresalto y rápidamente busco alertada algún signo de peligro.-_No entiendo que paso… ¿Por qué ese sujeto me habla de esa forma? Parecía como si me conociera de antes…_ -pensó con curiosidad, pero dejo de lado su razonamiento al percibir la respiración agitada de sus compañeros.

-Aah-bramaba el Sayajin más alto sujetando el sitio donde queda ubicado el corazón. Ella en seguida se dirige hacia donde él estaba.

-¡Goku!-profirió inclinándose a él.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hicieron?-pero no obtuvo contestación, pues el joven seguía inconsciente. –Tranquilo…-dijo al borde del llanto, ya que sentía que el alma se le desgarraba con tan solo ver el estado en el que se encontraba.-Vas a estar bien, yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante, lo prometo…-garantizo mientras lo abrazaba. –G-Goku…-no pudo contener más la aflicción que sentía al ver la expresión de sufrimiento en el Sayajin.-V-Vegeta…-sollozo.- ¡VEGETA! ¡GOKU ESTA MUY MAL! ¡TE NECESITO! ¡VEGETA!-grito entre lágrimas, dejando de conservaba la esperanza de que su otro compañero pudiera ayudarla.-No se… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-susurro aferrándose más al cuerpo de Kakaroto.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué ocurre, Bulma?-pregunto una chica peliazul al ver como su prima dio un salto y llevo su mano al pecho.

-N-No lo sé, pero tengo una sensación desagradable…-

-Tal vez será porque no sabemos nada de nuestros amigos, espero que estos cuatro días que les queda pasen volando…-opino ocultando sus deseos de volver a encontrarse con Goten. La otra mujer asintió.- ¡Deja ya eso! Mejor vamos a descansar, es muy tarde…-se estiro mientras daba un gran bostezo.

-Sí, tienes razón…-aporto la heredera de corporación capsula dejando a un lado los documentos de una nueva investigación.-_Por favor, regresen sanos y salvos… Vegeta…-_

-.-.-.-.-

En una especie de cueva que formaron las raíces de un gigantesco árbol, se hallaban tres jóvenes ocultos. -Al menos Goku ya puede respirar mejor…-observo la pelinegra poniendo una de sus manos en la frente del hombre. –Pero aun no se le baja la fiebre…-lo miro durante unos segundos y luego visualizó a su otro compañero, el cual yacía cerca del primero_. –Parece que todo depende de mí…-_pensó estrujando con sus manos el borde de su armadura.-_Espero que nadie nos encuentre aquí, estoy muy débil para intentar protegerlos…-_para tranquilizar su angustia, contemplo durante toda la noche la hermosa luz de la luna.

-.-.-.-.-

-Jajaja ¡Los encontramos, Bido!-confeso Gokua quien observaba desde unos arbustos a los tres pelinegros que disimulaban no estar entre la base del árbol que tenía en frente.-Bueno, tal como Bojack nos ordeno, atacamos cuando esa chica caiga dormida, no creo que soporte mucho tiempo despierta, recuerda que nuestro objetivo es ese tal Kakaroto…-

-Sí, pero si los otros dos se interponen, podemos eliminarlos, ¿no?-

-¡Claro!-

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Dejen de ocultarse y aparezcan!-demando Broly viendo detrás de entre los arbustos un pequeño equipo.

_-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pudo vernos? ¡Nos ocultamos muy bien!_-analizo una mujer de ojos azules y cabello negro en compañía de un perro ninja y una especie de marciano.

-¡Ay no! Ahora que nos descubrió esto será muy doloroso…-mascullo Shu mirando a su jefe.

-¡No hay problema! Nuestra estrategia de esconde y atrapa fallo, pero aun nos queda el plan B… ¿Lo recuerdan?- tranquilizo Pilaf a lo que sus súbditos asintieron.

-Sí, confíen en mi… este plan no va a fallar…-confirmo Mai alzando su pulgar.

-Bueno, que mas podemos perder…-expreso con desanimo el animal parlante antes de que salieran de su escondite.

-Vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí… ¡El chico más guapo y fuerte de la prueba!-declaro la mujer con picardía.

-¡Por favor, danos tú autógrafo!-

-¡Ash! Son ustedes…-hablo con fastidio.-_Creí que iba a hallar a alguien que valiera la pena…-_

-¡Sí!-la ojiazul le guiño el ojos y prosiguió moviendo su pelo para actuar más sensual_.- ¡El plan dos en acción! Ya veras, se te va a caer la baba por mi belleza…-_medito con confianza.- ¡Hola guapo! Estaba esperando conocerte desde hace tiempo, así que…-

-¡Piérdete!-rechazo el apuesto hombre dándole la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

_-¡¿Qué?!-_grito mentalmente con una vena hinchada en la cabeza_.- ¡Debería estar enamorado por mi sensualidad! ¿Por qué no funciono? Argg ¡Estoy tan enojada que podría golpear a alguien!-_sin darse cuenta empezó a golpear con sus manos a un enemigo invisible.

-¿Estas moviendo los puños?-interrogo el de cabellera larga sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlos.- ¿Significa que quieres pelear?-esto cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría y rio con nerviosismo.

-N-No, claro que no-corrigió con una sonrisa tonta_. -¡No debo arriesgarme con este sujeto, es muy fuerte!-_

-¡Ya váyanse!-les ordeno mirándolos de reojo.-Si les robara su pergamino ahora… a un montón de mentecatos cobardes como ustedes, todos se reirían de mi por hacerlo…-

-¡Bien por mi!-vocearon a la vez mientras corrían hacia otro lugar.

-¡Hump!-se cruzo de brazos.-Desaparecieron como cucarachas…-recito.- No entiendo cómo pudieron entrar a presentar este reto de supervivencia, ¡Solo dan vergüenza!... Espero que los próximos que encuentre sean verdaderos combatientes…-

-.-.-.-.-

Milk estaba cabeceando, su cansancio quería dominarla, sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad era más resistente. _-¡No debo dormirme! ¡Es mi deber protegerlos!-_miro a los integrantes de su equipo.- _¿Por qué aun no despiertan? Eso me preocupa y aun más el hecho de que no he dormido en dos días entero…_-suspiro volviendo a mojar un trozo de tela que puso en la frente de Goku para que su temperatura fuera regulada. Luego prosiguió a aplicar sobre su cortada una sustancia que ella misma había fabricado con algunas hierbas que encontró en el camino, cuando traslado a los Sayajin al lugar en el que estaban. Sacudió su cabeza para despertarse un poco. -¡No puedo quedarme dormida!-frunció el ceño.-Otra vez es de noche… es peligroso que descanse…-recalco a si misma su deber como centinela. –Debo cuidar a estos dos…-declaro pero lentamente y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron.

-¡Aah!-bostezo un joven de cabellos alborotados. –Vaya, que siesta tan reconfortante…-esta oración la hizo despertar de golpe.

-¡Mi Goku!-lo llamo feliz, mostrando a su amigo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-se tiro encima de él para abrazarlo.-En serio, ¿Estás bien?-irrumpió en un llanto de alegría.

-¡Milk!-sonrió.-Nos cuidaste todo este tiempo, muchas gracias…-acaricio su cabeza con ternura después de culminar esa demostración de afecto.

-¡Guácala! ¡Dejen de hacer eso, es repugnante!-

-¡Vegeta!-nombraron ambos pelinegros con una sonrisa.- ¡Jamás había estado tan feliz de verte!-carcajeo la mujer con gracia.

-¡Oye! ¡Estas todo despeinado, pareces ese humano que sale en televisión, como se llama… ¡Ah! ¡Mr. Satan!-se burlo mientras señalaba el cabello de su compatriota, pues era todo un desastre.

-¡Cállate, Kakaroto! ¡Confunde, pero no me ofendas! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!-

-¡Me alegra que estén bien!-sonrió al presenciar con agrado una discusión entre los dos Sayajin. Volteo su cabeza al escuchar entre los arbustos un ruido. Palideció al ver a Bojack diciendo amenazadoramente: "Ahora verán lo que se siente ser una presa, corriendo desenfrenadamente de un depredador". -¡Ah!-exclamo al oír esas tétricas palabras. Intento advertirles a los dos muchachos que aun peleaban verbalmente, porque al parecer ellos no lo habían escuchado, pero al abrir su boca no salió ningún sonido. _-¡Mi voz se ha ido! ¡NOOO!-_grito internamente al ver como dos rayos de energía traspasaban el corazón de sus compañeros.

-¡Aaaah!-emitió agitada al despertar de esa pesadilla, tan pronto como abrió los ojos busco con la mirada a aquellos hombres que aun dormían.-Solo fue un sueño…-suspiro aliviada. –No puedo creer que ya sea de día…-esgrimió al sentir el calor de los rayos solares infiltrándose entre los espacios de la cueva en donde estaba. El palpitar de su corazón se acelero al escuchar detrás de ella un ruido parecido al de su sueño.- ¡Oh no! ¡Enraiha!-invoco a su arma, pero sus ojos no cambiaron de color ni tampoco salió fuego de la espada_.-Ya veo, no tengo fuerzas… Ni siquiera creo que podre sostenerla…-_reflexiono mirando su reflejo en el acero del objeto, gira su cabeza lentamente y adquirió una expresión de sorpresa.- ¿Una ardilla? Oye no me sorprendas así-regaño al roedor mientras se acercaba.- ¡No te acerques!-impuso lanzando su espada, el animal se asusto y huyo de la escena.-Desperdicie mi única oportunidad de defensa, ya no podre volver a invocarla nuevamente…-supuso al ver desvanecer a Enraiha.

-Yo creí que eso iba a funcionar, ¿Crees que haya visto la bomba que pusimos en la ardilla?-

-No, no fue eso, Bido…-

-¿Entonces qué fue? ¿De qué estás hablando, Gokua?-

-Pienso que debemos acercarnos más y averiguarlo… -mostro una sonrisa maliciosa.-¡Ya me canse de solo estar observando!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Continuará…  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
Puede que mi intención parezca centralizarme en Milk como guerrera, pero… bueno la verdad es que si, Amo a ese personaje Y quisiera adelantarles que le próximo capítulo se llamara: ¡Un súper Sayajin!


	9. ¡Un Súper Sayajin!

**Capitulo 9: ¡Un Súper Sayajin!**

-Si todos vamos a llegar a esa torre, yo digo que mejor pongamos una torre cerca de allí, le quitemos el pergamino a quien se deje…-sugirió Piccoro a su equipo, quienes estaban a mitad de un claro.-Vaya, Vaya… Tenemos compañía…-se percato al sensibilizar sus oídos.

-¿Eeh?-

-¡Hump! Bola de tontos, parados en campo abierto como si quisiera que los atraparan…-observo Buter desde arriba de unos árboles.

-Parece que percibieron nuestra presencia…-anuncio Jeice con intención de querer combatir.-Pero son tan patéticos, que no pueden indicar nuestra localización.-

-¡Aah!-formulo el sujeto de piel morada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué traes debajo de tu traje, Buter?-pregunto Guldo con intriga al ver algo moverse en ese sector.- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!-exclamo asombrado al ver una gran sanguijuela revelarse y succionando el cuello de su compañero. De repente desde las ramas más altas, empezaron a caer sobre ellos un gran número de estos animales.

-¡AAAH!-

\- Parece que las sanguijuelas los encontraron…-recito la rubia con una sonrisa de lado.

-Percibieron su temperatura corporal y su sudor, luego en grupo los hicieron sus presas y si succionan su sangre por más de tres minutos… se acabo todo-conto el namekusein de brazos cruzados.- Esas criaturas son astutas, tomemos ventaja de sus instintos depredadores para atrapar a nuestros enemigos…-

-Wow… ¡Es escalofriante! Todo lo que nos dijo Milk resulta ser verdad, debemos tener más cuidado de lo que vive en este bosque que de nuestros oponentes…-manifestó el ex monje mirando con detalle como esos parásitos acababan con la vida de sus rivales.

-_Un equipo menos…-_pensaron los tres.

-.-.-.-.-

Un androide de gran estatura se hallaba cerca de una corriente de agua, disfrutando de la compañía de varias aves. –_Qué hermoso…_-pensó mirando un petirrojo que se poso en su dedo índice. –_Espero que tanto Lunch y Nail no se molesten porque haya querido alejarme un poco, para explorar el lugar…-_sonrió. Pero al desviar su mirada vio a una ardilla en problemas.- ¿Eeh? ¿Qué es eso?-se pregunto caminando hacia el pequeño roedor en llamas. Rápidamente, separo lo que provocaba el incendio y salvo al animal.- Justo a tiempo amiguito, esta pequeña bomba explota después de determinado tiempo… ¿Quién haría una cosa tan mala?...-

-.-.-.-.-

Una bella pelinegra estaba adormecida, tanto era su deseo por dormir que por instante cerraba y abría los ojos con cansancio. Aun seguía fielmente su deber de centinela, aunque eso la estuviera debilitando en gran sobremanera. Sin embargo, desde que llego a esa improvisada cueva no se movió lejos de sus compañeros, ni un segundo.

-Alguien vigila, estás medio dormida…-aseguro alguien a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella. La mujer sorprendida se voltea a gran velocidad para encontrarse con Gokua y Bido.-Al menos, ya no tendrás que seguir observando, ¿Qué caso tiene si ya los encontramos? Ahora despierta a Kakaroto, queremos pelear con él…-ordeno el que tenia piel color esmeralda y cabello rubio.

-¿Qué están buscando aquí? ¿Pero que buscan en realidad?-interpelo la joven mostrándose desafiante.- ¡Ya sé que Bojack maneja la situación desde las sombras!-comunico poniéndose de pie. Esta revelación causo gran impresión en ambos tipos.- ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Goku? –Los señalo.- ¿Ustedes par de idiotas están en esto también?-

-¿En qué rayos estaría pensando?-menciono Bido con escepticismo, pero luego la miro.- ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de que nos hablaste así!-sonrió con maldad.-Primero voy a matar a la muchacha y luego voy a matar a ese tal Kakaroto…-declaro seriamente.

-Espera, Bido…-

-¿Eeh? ¿Por qué?-curioseó al ver a su amigo caminar lentamente hacia ella, pero a unos cuantos pasos se agacho.

-Es muy obvio, este color de tierra lo tiene la que ha sido removida y este tipo de hierbas no crecen en un lugar así…-detallo mirando con cuidado el suelo. Ella frunció el ceño y se regaño a sí misma.-Sabes, si planeas tender una trampa, no tiene caso si no la ocultas bien…-aconsejo poniéndose en pie.

-Causas risa, lanzaste tu espada para evitar que la ardilla cayera en tu trampa, ¿Eeh?-

-¡Já! Mi engaño no era para ustedes, ineptos…-defendió la anodita con aires de superioridad.-Ustedes no son amenaza para mí…-

-¡Ahora si te mataremos!-gritaron ambos saltando en dirección a ella. Sin embargo, la chica soltó el nudo de algunas lianas que estaban cerca de ella, provocando que se soltara una red que contenía un gran número de sanguijuelas.

-¡Ah! ¡Puso una trampa arriba!-recito Gokua.

-_Para mí era más importante defenderme de esos parásitos, que de cualquier contrincante…-_confeso internamente la pelinegra mirando con agrado el esfuerzo que hicieron sus enemigos por esquivar a dichos animales.

-¡Buen intento! Mejor suerte para la próxima…-hablo uno de ellos liberando una esfera de energía que carbonizó a los gusanos.-Es evidente que no tienes talento para la lucha, alguien como tu necesita esforzarse más, ¿No crees?…-

-Claro idiota, lo haría mejor si hubiera dormido estos días…-esta oración los enfurece mas. Así que se acercan velozmente a ella para atacarla. Pero la aparición de Numero 16 los llevo a retroceder.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-_medito la mujer viendo al androide delante de ella.

-Parece que ustedes también tienen que esforzarse más…-declaro el recién llegado con la ardilla en el hombro.

-¿Quién eres tú?-interrogo Bido con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, 16? Somos oponentes en esta prueba…-

-Yo siempre apareceré cuando un amigo se encuentra en problemas, no me importa si estamos en medio de una competición…-respondió sonriendo a su compañera de clase S.-Gracias pequeñito…-dijo bajando con sutileza al roedor.-Pero ahora es momento que corras lejos…-

-Por lo visto no tengo opción, Bido… Dejare que te encargues de Kakaroto… déjame a mí a esos dos-estableció poniendo un aparato en su brazo derecho.

-_No parece que Milk esté en condiciones de enfrentar una batalla…-_reflexionó mirando de reojo las malas condiciones en la que estaba la chica.-_Debo acabarlos uno a uno…-_

-Creo que me divertiré un poco…-mascullo el guerrero de plata lanzándose contra la maquina. El humanoide de pelo rojizo hizo un movimiento que nadie alcanzo a ver y apareció detrás de su adversario aprovechando la oportunidad para propinarle una fuerte patada que lo llevo a colisionar contra el suelo. Sin escatimar otro segundo, numero 16 tomo a su contrincante entre sus brazos e intento estrujar sus huesos. Luego salto unos metros, se volteo quedando de cabeza y se dejo caer por efecto de la gravedad, generando un gran golpe en la cabeza del sujeto. Una vez llegaron al suelo el androide se alejo con un poco de cansancio. Pero tanto él como la chica se sorprendieron, al ver al subordinado de Bojack en perfectas condiciones.

-No te servirá de nada esforzarte, aun si eres demasiado bueno, voy a mostrarte un truco que denominamos la pared…-expuso Gokua con una sonrisa de lado.-Si que eres rápido, pero yo lo soy aun mas, porque con este aparato puedo viajar a la velocidad del sonido…-

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-pregunto la guerrera alarmada, pues su defensor cayó de rodillas y de sus oídos salió un delgado hilo de sangre.

\- Mientras caíamos, aproveche para hacer uso de este elemento.-señalo el objeto que tenía en el brazo.-Lo que hice fue amplificar y canalizar el sonido de la presión del aire hacia la zona auditiva de esa chatarra…-miro a su oponente tapar sus oídos.

-¿S-Sonido?-emitió el confundido.

-¿Qué hace posible que tu oído pueda oír? ¿Qué es en realidad el sonido?-quiso explicar.

-Vibraciones…-contesto la pelinegra con un semblante inexpresivo.

-¡Denle un premio a la señorita!-felicito con sarcasmo.-La vibración de las moléculas en el aire crean una honda sonora, dichas vibraciones son recogidas por la oreja y luego dirigidas por el conducto auditivo externo hasta el tímpano, lo demás es anatomía, pero lo que me interesa a mi son los órganos de tu oído interno los que controlan tu sentido de equilibrio, tu habilidad de moverte.-seguidamente se burlo de él.- ¿Tienes nauseas? No puedes moverte, ¿Verdad?-habiendo dicho esto corrió directo a un nuevo objetivo, la anodita.

-¡Nooo!-vocifero la maquina interponiéndose entre ellos, saliendo víctima de un ataque aun mayor y peligroso.

-Es impresionante que aun puedas moverte, pero voy a hacer algo al respecto…-aseguro enviando aun más potencia a las vibraciones que envió a su oído, esto le provoco que cayera al suelo inconsciente. -¡Muy bien! Acabemos con esto…-advirtió acercando aun más el accesorio que envolvía su extremidad superior.

-¡Eso es lo que crees!-interrumpió Milk lanzando su espada envuelta en fuego, cosa que hizo alejar al individuo para esquivarlo.

-Aah, lo siento, casi me olvido de ti…-manifestó fingiendo lastima.

-¡Esto da miedo!-exclamo Krillin escondido en compañía de 18 detrás de unas plantas.-Goku y Vegeta no cuentan, androide 16 tampoco, solo queda Milk, pero ella esta…-describió la escena que vieron_.- ¡¿Por qué diablos Piccoro nos mando solos a inspeccionar?! Si él estuviera aquí podríamos nosotros tres contra esos sujetos.-_miro a su compañera que estaba perpleja.-Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? No podemos arriesgarnos, Numero 16 estará bien ya que es una maquina como yo… Los demás son nuestros enemigos ahora…-

-P-Pero si no hacemos algo estará frita… Ella puede ser la mejor entre todos nosotros, ¡Pero mírala! ¡Necesita urgentemente de nuestra ayuda! ¿No te conflictua?-

-¿Aah?-la rubia ensancho los ojos. _-¡Ya cálmate, 18! ¡Ella no es tu amiga, ninguno de los que conocen son tus amigos!-_

-¡18!-la llamo porque al parecer estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?-

-¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Quieres que me eche la soga al cuello?-interpelo enojada.- _Porque eso sería lo que pasaría, estaría en la misma situación que ella…-_reflexiono temblando un poco.

-¡Toma esto!-impuso la pelinegra lanzándole pequeños ataques de energía, debido a su escasez de fuerza. Pero antes de que llegaran a su destino, Bido a gran velocidad los esquivo con sus manos. Ella dirigió su mirada a los dos hombres que aun se encontraban dormidos. _-¡Tengo que alejarme o si no los lastimaran!-_analizo con intranquilidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento de distracción Gokua la toma del cabello y la jala para atrás.- ¡Aaah!-manifestó cayendo sentada.

-¡Que cabello tan sedoso y brillante!-opino aun jalándola del pelo.-Pero, ¿Sabes? Si pasaras menos tiempo humectándolo y mas entrenando, tal vez no estarías en este aprieto… ¡Oye Bido! Se me ocurre algo divertido, hagamos que la princesita de belleza presencie como acabamos con el tal Kakaroto –

-¿Por qué no? Suena divertido…-

-¡Aléjense de ellos! Malditos…-demando la mujer.

-¡Ni lo pienses, muñeca!-contradijo el que sostenía su cabello e inmediatamente golpeo la espalda de la chica con su rodilla.

-¡Aah!-emitió por el dolor_.- ¡Es inútil! No me quedan fuerzas…-_sollozo con impotencia.- _¡Qué bien Milk! Decepcionaste a todos de nuevo, ¡Que buena eres!...-_no soporto mas y dejo de aguantar el llanto.-_Cuando los demás en verdad te necesitan, dejas en evidencia lo cobarde e inservible que eres… ¿Cuántas veces me han ayudado o salvado la vida? Sería lógico pensar que tal vez solo esta vez, cuando es de vida o muerte yo pueda hacer algo… ¡Argg!-_

-Ya es hora… Hay que hacerlo-dijo Bido caminando con lentitud hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de los Sayajin.

-¡Rayos! Esto de verdad se está poniendo muy feo…-confirmo el calvo oculto entre las hojas.

_-¿Qué hago?-_se pregunto la ojiazul.

-¡Enraiha!-invoco débilmente a su espada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Eso no te servirá!-afirmo jalando aun más el cabello de la pelinegra. Ella como puede se gira para mirarlo.

-No pensaba usarla contigo-corrigió y seguidamente se inclina con fuerza hacia delante para tratar de liberarse, pero aun los últimos 15 centímetros de su largo cabello seguían cautivos, así que, uso su arma para cortarlo.-_Siempre me considere a mi misma una guerrera verdadera por ganar cada batalla, pero hoy me doy cuenta que la única forma de serlo no es ganando continuamente, si no rindiéndome nunca… Ahora lo comprendo, Goku y Vegeta, todos… Siempre han estado delante de mí… ¿Por qué?-_recordó con pesar el momento en el sus dos compañeros la salvaron en su pelea contra Bojack_.- ¡Ya es tiempo que aprenda la lección!-_frunció el ceño con determinación.-_Ahora es turno de que vaya a la cabeza y que los demás me vean la espalda.-_se impuso internamente._-No podre hacer uso de la totalidad de mi poder, pero usare todo lo que me quede…-_

-Vaya, Milk… E-Ella se corto el cabello…-balbuceo Numero 18 estando estupefacta. Su acompañante voltea a mirarla confundido.-Aunque no haya sido mucho, para ella mantener su cabello largo era muy importante…-confeso trayendo a su mente un recuerdo

-¡Bido! Acaba con ella-ordeno el otro sujeto pero antes de que llegara a golpearla, ella llevo dos de sus dedos sobre su frente y desapareció. –_Conozco ese movimiento, ¿Crees que podrás engañarme con eso? ¡Já! Estoy a tu altura, de hecho estoy a un nivel superior_-ella reapareció por detrás de Gokua y le dio una patada en la espalda. Su oponente se inclino hacia delante debido al impacto.- ¡Que patética! Gracias por el obsequio, espero que no te moleste que te lo devuelva…-dijo lanzándole un puño, pero ella volvió a desaparecer. -¿Qué sorpresa? ¿En dónde te metiste?-miro hacia arriba y la vio saltando en su dirección.- ¿Quieres seguir jugando? Porque te tengo malas noticas, no voy a caer como querías.-Así que saco de su bolsillo algunos cuchillos y se los envió con precisión. Desvió su mirada, pues la vio realizar los mismos movimientos con sus manos y dedujo que reaparecería en otro lugar. Pero no fue así, ella no se tomo la molestia de esquivar esos objetos, por lo tanto se clavaron en sus brazos. -¿Y en donde saldrás ahora?-mascullo, pero una gota de sangre cayó sobre su mejilla, miro hacia arriba y la vio caer sobre él. –_Realmente esta vez es ella…-_pensó. Ella le da un puño en el rostro y muerde el brazo de su adversario con fuerza. -¡Aah! ¿Qué te pasa?-a continuación con su otro brazo, empezó a darle puños en la cabeza. -¿Estás loca o qué?-pero cada golpe que recibía, la hacía perseverar manteniendo su mordida. -¡Suéltame!- Numero 18 miraba con conmoción la aflicción de la mujer. Veía cada golpe que recibía continuamente en su cabeza, pero aun así ella no dejaba de morderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica de cabello corto estaba sola en la cima de una montaña, mirando el atardecer. _-¿Por qué yo? ¡Maldito Doctor Gero! ¿Por qué tuvo que convertirme en una maquina? Por eso nadie puede tratarme como a una persona normal…-_se quejo derramando algunas lágrimas, pues una hora antes había escuchado accidentalmente que Yamcha se burlaba de ella molestando a su pequeño amigo por estar enamorado de un robot sin emociones. Oculto su rostro con las manos y continuo sollozando, sin darse cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- escucho la rubia y rápidamente voltea para saber quien había llegado.

-¡Milk! ¿Q-Que haces aquí?-

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta la pelinegra mirando el atardecer que se hacía presente.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Ya lo sabes, soy número 18…-susurro suavemente.

-¿Disculpa? ¡No oí bien!-

-¡Dije que mi nombre es 18!-esta vez lo repitió alzando la voz, la otra mujer sonrió, sabía muy bien la razón de porque su aprendiz estaba con el ánimo caído, así que quiso hablar con ella.

-No tienes por qué dudar de quien eres…-

-De lo que soy querrás decir, soy simplemente un aparato, una herramienta que hicieron con el fin de destruir…-recalcó limpiando de sus mejillas aquel rastro de su sufrimiento.

-¡Hump! Pero nunca hiciste nada de eso, La única razón por la que no intentaste destruir la Tierra, fue sencillamente por tu propia voluntad, ¿verdad?-la rubia volteo a mirarla.-Aunque no puedas verlo, conoces la sutileza de los sentimientos humanos, por eso no importa si fuiste modificada o si eres una maquina o quizá una persona, 18 siempre va a ser 18 y eso nunca va a cambiar-sonrió y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la otra chica.-Estoy segura que al igual que yo, Krillin también sabe eso…-

-Y-Yo…-

-Tengo algo especial para ti…-anuncio y saco un collar de perlas blancas.- Perteneció a mi madre y quiero que lo conserves tu…-afirmo colocándoselo alrededor del cuello.- ¡Ahora te vez mucho mejor!-

-Y-Yo…-suspiro.-Gracias… Milk…-volteo a mirarla.

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin_ _Flashback _-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sáquenme a esta chica de encima!-pidió Gokua quien no dejo de seguir golpeándola. Esto hizo regresar a la rubia de sus recuerdos.

-M-Milk…-titubeo boquiabierta viendo el maltrato que recibía la mujer, quiso desviar la mirada y se encontró con mechones de cabello tirados alrededor y recordó también aquella vez de cuando Milk le conto la razón de por qué tenía el cabello largo._\- Cuando era niña y mi madre aun vivía, a ella le gustaba deslizar sus dedos por mi cabello, para mi raza era poco común que alguien tuviera el pelo color negro, ya que normalmente para todos los habitantes del planeta Anodyne es blanco o plateado…-bajo la mirada y sonrió con melancolía.-Siempre fui menospreciada por ser diferente, incluso eso me llevo a odiar mi cabello, pero mi madre siempre me animaba y me hizo prometerle que nunca lo cortaría… así que desde el día en que ella murió yo…-su voz sonaba apagada.-Yo jamás he permitido que mi cabello sea reducido, supongo que crees que es muy largo, ¿no?-_ Sin darse cuenta, un tibio liquido emergió de sus ojos. –Milk… Y-Yo…-susurro.

-¡Que gusano mas impertinente!-ofendió Gokua propinándole un puño más fuerte que la llevo a soltarlo y hacer que impactara de frente al suelo.- ¡Me las vas a pagar!-

_-Todo está en mi, no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarme…-_analizo tratando de pararse con dificultad.

-¡Despídete niña!-esgrimió el tipo de color esmeralda acumulando energía en sus manos. La anodita solo cerró sus ojos, no podía prolongar lo inevitable para ella, así que espero su muerte súbita. -¿Qué demonios? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- cuestiono. Sorprendida, lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos y se encontró a Numero 18 y a Krillin de espaldas.

-Numero 18… P-Pero, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Sorprendida? Estoy cansada de que siempre te luzcas frente a los demás-fue lo único que le respondió.

_-Esos gusanos de la Tierra, lamentaran haberse entrometido en asuntos que no les concernían…-_amenazo mentalmente Bido, pero luego se burlo de ellos.-Mejor una oveja herida que un león muerto… no crees, ¿Enano?-esta última palabra hizo enfurecer al calvo, pero antes de que actuara entro alguien en la escena.

-Vaya, eso sonó muy rudo… Entonces creo que ustedes son las ovejas-irrumpió desde la rama de un árbol Broly.-Me pregunto si alguno de ustedes, aficionados va a tomarse esto en serio…-comunico cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! Esos imbéciles siguen brotando de los arboles como cucarachas…-objeto Gokua mirando al recién llegado, pero su expresión cambio_.-Esos ojos, no solo nos están mirando están viendo a través de nosotros…-_

-¡No más charlas!-demando el joven de cabello largo, pero se calló al sentir un gran Ki proveniente de la cueva_.-Ese poder… Argg ¡Estúpido Kakaroto!-_frunció el ceño.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a hacer?-interpelo Bido molesto por la interrupción.

-De hecho, parece que esto me lo van a quitar de las manos…-anuncio con tranquilidad.

-¿Eeh?-todos dudaron a lo que se refería, pero vieron una luz que salía de la cueva. Paulatinamente de ella, fue saliendo un hombre de cabellos alborotados envuelto en un resplandor dorado.

-¿Goku? ¿Es Goku?-curioseo Krillin con escepticismo al verlo totalmente diferente, pues tenía los ojos de color verde y su cabello se estaba tornando rubio. A cada paso que daba, trozos de tierra se elevaban a causa del poder que emitía.

-Milk…-nombro con los dientes apretados.- ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!-pregunto al verla llena de moretones y cortaduras. -¡¿Quién fue?!- grito eufórico mientras observaba a todos los que estaban allí.

-Dime Goku, ¿Qué te sucede?-manifiesta la pelinegra angustiada. Él mira sus manos y ve como un aura amarilla lo envuelve.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… De hecho, nunca había estado mejor…-expuso mirando al frente_.-Ahora lo entiendo, para tener este poder, debo ser consumido por la furia…-_

-_Ya veo… Ese joven se ha transformado en súper Sayajin…-_reflexiono Bido.

-Milk… Dime, ¿Quién de esas personas te hizo eso?-demando saber.

-¡Fui yo! ¿Y qué?-confeso con una sonrisa orgullosa. El hombre enfoca su mirada en Gokua, su mirada se hace más severa.

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué es esto?-recito la pelinegra conmocionada al sentir el poderoso Ki de su compañero.

-No te estarás acobardando, ¿verdad?-enuncio el de piel esmeralda y cabello naranja.

-¡Espera, Gokua! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!-trato de prevenir, pero su camarada expulso una gran explosión de energía.

-Como lo vez, yo podía encargarme de todo con un solo movimiento…-

-No lo creo…-contradijo el rubio cerca de su oído.-Necesitaras más que eso…-

-¿Eeh?-se asusto al no haberse percatado de la cercanía de su oponente.- ¡AAAH!-aulló de dolor al sentir como el codo de su adversario choco con fuerza sobre su espalda.

-Gokua…-mascullo su acompañante al verlo impactar entre los arboles_.- ¡Que rápido! Él puso fuera de peligro a sus compañeros en un parpadeo.-_analizo.

Cuando Gokua se puso de pie, su combatiente le dio una patada que lo lanzo bocabajo contra el suelo. Luego, toma pone su pie en la espalda del secuaz de Bojack y toma sus brazos para jalarlos hacia atrás. La anodita dio un pequeño salto al ver la sonrisa que esbozo el integrante de su equipo. –Pareces estar muy orgulloso de tus brazos, ¿no? Debes estarlo… Debes estar muy apegado a ellos-expreso Kakaroto presionando más su pie, haciendo que se le desgarre las extremidades superiores a su víctima.

-¡AAAAAH!-Lo soltó cuando supo que lo había torturado lo suficiente, giro su cabeza para mirar a su siguiente objetivo.

-Por lo visto, solamente quedas tú…-evidencio con una sonrisa siniestra.-Espero que hagas esto más interesante de lo que tu amigo lo hizo…-sin esperar más empezó a caminar hacia su propósito.

_-No…-_medito la pelinegra observando como su compañero se alejaba.-_No es… No puede ser, quien quiera que sea, ¡No es Goku!-_varias lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.- ¡NOOO!-grito corriendo hacia él. -¡Basta! ¡No lo hagas!-imploro abrazándolo por detrás. Debido a su reacción, tuvo que enfrentarse con la mirada severa que le ofreció el súper Sayajin. Mantuvieron la conexión de sus miradas por unos instantes, Él contemplaba aquellos ojos negros que siempre esperaba que lo miraran, pero vio las lágrimas germinando de ellos y sumado a la expresión de horror de la chica, hicieron que el aura que lo envolvía desapareciera lentamente, al igual que su transformación.

-Estamos a salvo… Por ahora-susurro Bido.

-¡Goku!-dijo Milk ayudándolo a sentarse, ya que se balanceo debilitado y respiraba con dificultad.

-Eres fuerte, Kakaroto…-reconoció aquel que se libro de su furia.-Muy fuerte… Como te encuentras ahora no podemos esperar vencerte, te propongo un trato…-sugirió sacando algo de su bolsillo.-Yo te doy este pergamino y tu nos dejas ir…-en seguida, sin esperar confirmación alza sobre su hombro a su compañero y huye del lugar.

-¡Oigan! ¿Están bien?-quiso saber el ex monje acercándose a ellos. Ambos asintieron.

-¡T-Tu cabello!-señalo Goku mirándola sorprendido, pues esa sedosa y larga cabellera quedo reducida hasta la mitad de su espalda.

-Quise cambiar mi imagen…-engaño sonriendo.-Me gusta más largo, pero cuando estoy a la intemperie como ahora…es poco práctico-al escuchar esa mentira, el joven de cabellos alborotados bajo la mirada y derramo un mar de lagrimas.

-¿Eeh? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás lastimado?-curioseo examinándolo.

-No lloro por eso… Lloro porque no te protegí…-ante esa confesión ella lo abrazo con ternura.

-Lo importante es que ya todo termino…-susurro antes de que él correspondiera su gesto.

-.-.-.-.-


End file.
